


A Change in The War

by TheOddshipper



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Wrote with friend, don't know how to tag still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddshipper/pseuds/TheOddshipper
Summary: The Demon King Demise had made the hero offer after offer and gained nothing but a refusal every time. Not a single consideration.Finally...Demise offers something the hero can't find in himself to deny. However the hero doesn't leave with him alone. Demise strikes two blows to Hylia instead of the one.





	1. The Change Occurs

**Author's Note:**

> Had this posted here before got rid of it...guess I didn't think it wasn't doing well and called quits. Well Kind Tyrant wasn't doing well either but now it has some love so I figure give this one another try.
> 
> This was written by both my friend Maria65 and me of course. She edited Twisted and has done some other things. In fact she and I were discussing Twisted when we got the idea to write this...however it was suppose to be a shot or long one shot. Instead it became a chapter fanfic. I will never let you forget it Maria XD Hehehehe!
> 
> *Cough* This takes place in Twisted of course however as soon as Link joins Demise everything that comes after...well never happens.
> 
> One last thing...some stuff in here I doubt would be allowed. Hylia is...was the guardian goddess of her people. Any knight that knew of a woman who was being mistreated would stop it and if a knight did something? Hoo boy I bet that would NOT go over well at all.
> 
> Also I don't think Ghirahim would be brought down by a mortal at this point but I didn't stop Maria, this is fanfic after all :)
> 
> Well hope you enjoy :)

Demise had made his final offer to the man, he could bring his parents back but his eyes, he could see the refusal coming. What could he give that the hero wouldn’t reject?! There had to be something...anything. An idea suddenly came to the Demon King. The hero was almost always tense, waiting for a monster to jump him or for something bad to happen. It was his last shot and only option at this point.

**“Would you not like a place to feel safe?”** The hero froze, so far so good.  **“I can make a safe place for you to stay, you would have everything you needed.”** Demise wasn’t sure how well it was working until he noticed a slight shaking in the man’s shoulders and his locked jaw.

He was...really considering it. He needed to sweeten the deal, give a final push what else could he give? Safety and...and comfort. Yes comfort, humans liked soft things, didn’t they? It wouldn’t take a lot of effort to get soft wools and silks.

**“A safe place and a comfortable one, no worries and no fears.”** Demise’s voice had gotten calming, soothing and gentle, a very dangerous combination, one all demons knew so well. It was the best way to capture prey, one way or another. Demise used it now as this was the closest he had gotten to making the man submit, he wasn’t about to mess it up.

It was tempting, very tempting. Ever since losing his parents Link hadn’t...felt safe. No matter where he was, even with his sister, he hadn’t felt safe but never voiced it. His time in prison hadn’t help matters later on, nothing was soft enough, how could anything be comforting; being stuck chained to a wall for four years? No, why was he even thinking about this? Everyone...Hylia...could he really just turn on them?

A darker part of him, the part he shoved away after getting out of prison, came forward. He could do what he wanted, be selfish, get what he desired. Finally feel safe, the logical part wondered how safe he’d be with Demise. The Demon King had hurt him before, what would stop him at this point? The darker part of his mind was louder than the logical parts.

“...You’ve hurt me before, ensuring my loyalty with pain or threats will get you nowhere Demise.” Link didn’t doubt some demons and monsters followed out of fear, he would not. He gripped the Master Sword tightly. “I would not be safe around you-”  **“A vow upon my powers should be more than enough.”** Demise said swiftly, cutting him off.

Shock flicked across the hero’s face and a notable twitch in his shoulders was seen. Link didn’t know a lot about magic or power he really didn’t, but a vow on such things? Breaking said vow removed all power and magic. By Din...Demise was serious. He didn’t want to just give in...he’d been fighting for so long. The darker part of his mind reacted to that. He had been fighting for a long time, wasn’t it time for a rest? A good long rest? Demise knew humans had limits if he just asked, would Demise let him be for a while?

Before the logical part of his mind could form an argument, Link spoke sounding as weak and tired as he felt. “You make your vow...then what? Just toss me right into battle?” He questioned.

Demise gave him a look over.  **“As you look ready to collapse, I think not.”** Of course he noticed. Link wasn’t really trying to hide, after all he was just...so tired. The Master Sword fell from his hand, sticking into the dirt as it fell. Demise took that as a sign the hero was accepting the offer, he just had to make the vow now or he would lose the chance.  **“I, hereby vow upon my power never to purposely harm you or kill you. My legions will be severely punished for harming you or trying to kill you.”** There was a flare of crimson signalling the vow’s completion.

Link huffed out a weak breath a hand pressed to his face, not believing what was happening. He was letting Demise win, no he joining Demise! He shook slightly, feeling the past months of training he put himself through to fight catch up with him; all the stress and exhaustion, it crashed into him, hard.

The Demon King had quickly caught the hero when he started to fall as he passed out. He hadn’t thought the man was really in such a bad state. His eyes narrowed sensing someone coming, it wasn’t Hylia...who was that? “LINK?!” A voice called out. “Where are you?!” That definitely wasn’t Hylia.

Suddenly a woman with long blonde hair with light blonde strands appeared, her hair in a ponytail, green eyes locked onto him and Link. Her leather armor was dark blue and trimmed light blue, she was somewhat pale with a long spear held tightly in her hands.

She stopped as she saw Link, unconscious in the Demon King’s arms and only one thought passed through her mind. “Let go of Link!” She shouted, readying her spear. How dare he harm Link! “Else I will drive this spear through your dark heart!” She threatened, green eyes locked onto Link...she had to save him!

Demise laughed darkly.  **“Let him go? Tell me woman, can you see injuries on him? Any discomfort in his expression?”** Demise knew there was none and she could clearly see that, the man hadn’t fallen face first after all, he had tilted to the side.

Hemia hummed...she didn’t know how to feel about all of this, he was right after all. She didn’t see any wounds...in fact...dare she say, Link looked comfortable. She slowly lowered her spear, wondering what happened. “What’s going on here?” She demanded, yet she was still tense it was obvious she was not going to attack.

**“I made him an offer he didn’t desire to refuse.”** Demise didn’t know this woman, she knew the once hero clearly.  **“I’ll be taking my leave now, I don’t suggest you try to stop me, I will smash you like an insect you are.”** Demise was about to cast a transport spell when the woman spoke again. “Wait!” She shouted, eyes wide.

“You made him an offer?” She questioned, stepping closer. Her spear was put away as she approached, if Link accepted an offer from the Demon King, did she have a need to fear him or fight him? “What kind of offer did you make my brother?” She questioned, worry clear in her voice...she hoped it wasn’t something that could kill him.

Interesting, she was curious...and worried? Hnn, she must know him well enough to have that right.  **“What does it matter to you?”** He didn’t growl, as much as he wanted to he didn’t, the man may have passed out but that didn’t mean a loud sound wouldn’t wake him up and he seemed to need the sleep.  **“I have no need to explain myself to any.”** He snipped mimicking the way the once hero did it, huh no wonder he snipped so much it was almost better than snap.

“It matters to me because that is my brother, the one whom I’ve vowed my loyalty to!” She stated firmly, staring him in the eyes, she was not going to back down. “Wherever he goes, I go! I made that vow the moment I came back from my mission’s, I even told Hylia I go nowhere without him. She wasn’t too happy with that.” Hemia said, keeping eye contact, she was going to find someway to stay near, that was obvious.

A sister? The man never spoke of her but then...he may not have, to keep Demise away from her. It did pose a thought, the hero and his sister. What a blow that would be to Hylia, he wasn’t about to just accept her however.  **“You will join me alongside him then?”** The Demon King asked her, his blazing eyes locked onto hers.

Hemia looked at Link, she had made her choice...she wasn’t going to back down now. She sighed, locking eyes with him once again. “As I serve Link, that means I shall join you. You have my strength and loyalty, but know this,” She said as she bowed her head. “Wherever Link goes, I go with him.” She said before she got on one knee, bowing her head; she was bowing to him.

Demise didn’t bother to hide the amusement he felt, nor the pleasure. This he certainly hadn’t seen coming.  **“I can think of no good logical reason to deny you, however,”** A dark cloud formed around Link as Demise let him go, it floated a few feet off the ground holding his sleeping form.  **“Ghirahim, come.”** The pale demon appeared in a flash of diamonds, he didn’t notice the woman merely bowing low.  **“The hero is joining me, his sister wishes to follow, though I don’t know how worthy she is. Don’t kill her and do not remove limbs.”** He said, looking at Hemia, amused.

Ghirahim nodded his head as he stood. “Yes Master.” He turned to the woman, who was still on the ground but watching him. “Do get up, let’s not keep Master Demise waiting.” He, however drew no weapon, merely sending away his scarf cloak.

Hemia stood quickly, reading herself...a battle of proof; she had done several of these as well as suicide missions. “You seem familiar for some reason.” Hemia mumbled, waiting for him to make the first move. Ghirahim didn’t waste any time and struck, his feet swinging toward her but she was quick, blocking with her arm before swinging her spear toward him but he dodged by back flipping.

Hemia lunged forward, she was much faster than one would have expected and nimble, she dodged many attacks Ghirahim threw out, she even cut him a few times. Though she wasn’t unharmed for long as Ghirahim faked an attack to her right, she went to dodge only for a kick to come from her left, slamming her into a tree. Hemia growled, quickly recovering and jabbing at Ghirahim, stabbing him below the ribs.

Ghirahim merely chuckled and kicked her back, sending her flying but she stabbed her spear into the ground, stopping her momentum. She noticed a tree behind her making her grin, perfect! She braced her feet against the tree as she yanked her spear out of the ground and propelled off the tree, thrusting her spear forward once more, this time, it dug deeply into Ghirahim’s skin, right below the heart, making him howl with pain.

She pinned him down, before bringing a dagger out from her boot, holding it to Ghirahim’s throat. “Shall I kill him, Lord Demise?” She asked, not moving her eyes away from Ghirahim, keeping him pinned tightly to the ground.

Demise so far had only seen the once hero bring Ghirahim down...or at least knock him away; he gave a dark chuckle.  **“If he isn’t allowed to kill you, you can’t kill him. Both of you up.”** He commanded. Hemia did as asked, putting her dagger away as well as her spear after she wiped the blood off on the grass, her gaze was firm and determined as she looked at Demise.

“Understood, Master.” She said with a small bow of her head, showing loyalty to him wasn’t so bad in her eyes. After all, if Link trusted him enough to accept his offer, maybe she could trust him enough to follow him as well.

The Demon noted the glare she got from Ghirahim and made his vow again, only in this case, to make sure the demon knew what would happen if he got foolish.  **“I, hereby vow upon my power never to purposely harm you or kill you. My legions will be severely punished for harming you or trying to kill you.”** He spoke the vow facing Hemia, the same flare of crimson showed as when he made it to the once hero.  **“Prove to me Ghirahim, I won’t have to make due on the vow to punish you and bring her to the safe haven.”** The dark cloud floated over to Demise fading away when he lifted the man from it.  **“Behave.”** He growled then cast a transport spell.

Ghirahim was not at all pleased he got beaten by a human, a human woman at that! At the same time it was interesting to see humans could have enough skill to fight off a demon. “Come on, come here,” He waved the woman over. “I can’t move us unless you’re holding onto me.” His scarf and cloak slowly came back as he waited for her to get closer.

She nodded as she came closer and held his hand, before she smirked at him. “You were fun to fight against, once again, Ghirahim.” She teased slightly, her grin large as she looked at him. She had a feeling she’d have a lot more fun with Demise and the others than she ever did with her own kind.

The Demon Lord’s eyes glittered in amusement. Fun huh...maybe he’d spar with her some at a later date, only he wouldn’t hold back. With a snap of his fingers they were gone from the battlefield, Hylia had seen them vanish and knew, without seeing the whole scene, what happened. Demise had her hero and his sister, how would she get them back?

 

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

 

Ghirahim was most impressed when the woman kept up right when they landed on solid ground once more. The first few times anyone used a transport spell, of any kind, it messed up their balance. “Well, here we are.” He waved a hand in the air showing the dark oak wood walls and black stone ceiling and floor. “We call it the safe haven since, well, Master Demise made it for your dear brother. No one except for those the master trusts is allowed here, I have no idea what room you will be in, there are many to pick from. Just walk around I suppose.” His job was done, he was heading to his own home. In a flash of diamonds he was gone.

Hemia hummed, she wanted a room that would be close to Link, though she doubted she’d get that much trust but she reasoned she had a right to be near her brother. She couldn’t sense anyone around either, usually her awareness was sharp so that meant no one was nearby yet. She sighed, before shrugging and looking at her armor...she needed to change this to something else. She walked down the hallway, looking at the doors, wondering where Link’s was. Either beside, or across would work best for her.

“This isn’t going to be fun, picking a room. Never did anything like this before...never had the freedom.” She mumbled to herself, remembering how she was forced to do things she’d rather not do. “Maybe I should have joined him in the beginning. It would probably be more...fun, I guess.” Hemia said, looking at the rooms.

All furniture was dark something she knew Link wasn’t going to like, he loved birch wood a lot. Demise wanted him to stick around he’d have to change this...unless it was just this one room-Nope, it was in all of them she gathered when checking two more.

“Misss.” A soft female voice hissed behind her making Hemia turn. The woman had the skin and eyes of a snake...was that a tail behind her? And how did she have hair? “Yes?” Hemia responded, turning to the woman, deciding to be polite and not voice her observations out loud. “Is something up?” She asked, wondering why this woman was addressing her.

“Yesss the ceiling I believe.” The woman hissed a laugh at the dull look she got for the pun. “Apologiess, I couldn’t resissst.” She calmed herself. “Lord Demise informed a few of usss who lack battle qualities that thiss place would be in ussse, have you sso far decided on a room misss?” She asked and Hemia hummed, rubbing her neck. “Not yet, I was wishing to have a room close to my brother Link.” She explained, looking at the woman.

“Unless his room will be elsewhere, then I shall try to find a room soon.” She stated, looking at all the doors. “Your brother?” The snake demon asked her head moving in a very disturbing fashion. Human form didn’t mean fully acting like one Hemia guessed. “Lord Demisse is still ssetting up his room, it sssemss he hass ssspecial plans for his room. Perhapsss I could sssend him a message for you? A desire to be closse to family?” The snake demon offered.

“Yes, as well as a few suggestions on what Link likes. He loves birch wood...a lot, having some furniture like that will please Link immensely. Birch furniture and a desire to be close to family, please.” Hemia said, bowing her head in respect to the snake woman, she was nice...much nicer than one would expect from a demon. It was something she found...oddly comforting.

The snake demon gave Hemia a kind smile. “My sisssters and two brothersss have always said humans hate snakes and demons greatly, even uss who do not fight, you however have been nothing but polite.” It was a little surprising to say the least, she never heard many good things about humans. She shut her eyes a moment to inform her lord about the human man’s furniture preferences, she gained an image of a hot spring. Lord Demise always rewarded good work. “Lord Demise knows…” She blinked at his words in her mind then frowned. “Due to saaafety reasons both of you will be near Lord Demisse’s own quarters, while demons do not need sssleep, it is nice.” She explained quickly unsure of the reply for the young woman before her.

Hemia smiled before bowing to her gratefully. “Thank you very much...uh…” Hemia suddenly realized she didn’t know her name. “I’m sorry, I never got your name. Mine is Hemia.” Hemia replied, giving a soft smile, she understood about human’s disliking demon’s, though Hemia always had different views.

Her thoughts, if someone is nice to you, then one should be nice in return; it was something she had been raised to understand and she even believed it to be the same with demon’s. A human had asked her name...that she wasn’t expecting at all. “My name is Amordian.” She said giving a little bow of her head. “Sshall I lead you to where your room sshall be?” She asked, thinking of giving a certain Demon Lord a whack upside the head later for not just putting the woman over there, perhaps payback for losing the fight? No, he would have dropped her someplace unpleasant if that was the case.

“Yes, thank you Amordian.” Hemia said, also giving a small bow of her head; following Amordian to where her room was. The hallways were long but the place was pleasantly warm in Hemia’s opinion, more so than her now-old-home. There, she got cold gazes and scornful looks...she wondered why. It was probably because she was one of the best warrior’s back home and always returns from suicide mission’s unlike others...a reason for having it’s name of suicide mission.

She found herself liking the new place more, she was also glad to know she not only had a room close to Link...but she found herself liking the fact that she’d have a room near Demise. For some reason, the thought pleased her.

“I must apologise ahead of time if my ssiblings give you and your brother trouble,” Amordian said softly, her hiss weaker now. “Lord Demise had them swear upon their powers before letting them in here but I sstill worry. I am the youngest and have never left home like they have, sso I never dealt with hatred from humanss nor wasss I attacked, I have merely heard much and sseen the sscarsss my family baress.” She paused when they rounded a corner, it’s windows overlooked a huge garden. “Lovely issn’t it? Lord Demise spent a long time gathering all those rare and common plantss.” She said and Hemia looked out as well, she smiled...like Amordian said, it was beautiful.

“I understand, after all...I know what they have had to bare, they have been attacked by my kind...maybe even me, myself, under orders of Hylia.” Hemia spat Hylia’s name out, it was obvious she had a displeasure of the woman. “Being here, I feel myself more accepted. I kind of wished I had found a way to join sooner, I don’t feel alone here like I did back home.” Hemia said, looking around.

“Despite having Link...I could never always be around, Hylia would send me out of suicide missions, usually no one would return...but I always came back.” Hemia said before looking at Amordian. “I had to, I had to come back to Link, for him! I swore my loyalty to him, vowing that I would always be by his side; I’m glad to have made such a choice. My little brother is everything to me.” Hemia said, holding a hand close to her heart.

Amordian nodded slowly in understanding. “Family iss very important, I’m not asss close as I’d like with my own and I imagine the distance will increase when I’m sseen being genuinely kind to you misss, along with your brother. I am not unhappy though, sso do not worry. Lord Demise took uss in and gave uss shelter, of course hisss help wasn’t free we knew it wouldn’t be, my ssiblings could become scouts nothing more. Me...I felt useless asss I could do nothing,” Her silver and blue scaled hand gently brushed Hemia’s to start leading her again while they talked. 

“Lord Demise wasn’t too pleased with my thoughts, I am no good in battle or as a scout but I am very skilled with crafting and smithing. I have helped keep the legions weapon supply going. Hard work but very satisfying.” They came to stop in front of two tall double doors made of dark oak. “They look heavy but trusst me they are very light.” Amordian said twisting the knob and pushing open the door. “As Lord Demise wasn’t certain of your likes and dislikess he has left the room empty, you ssspeak to the room and the power will give you what you want.” The snake demon stepped back a bit so Hemia could start on her room, she wouldn’t leave yet wondering just what the young hylian woman would do.

Hemia looked around and gave a small smile, this would be fun. “Black and red bed to the left corner against the wall.” Hemia said and suddenly a bed appeared, making Hemia smile, this would be fun! Suddenly a wardrobe appeared to side of the bed against the other wall. A desk appeared up against the bed with a lamp and some papers, she loved writing after all.

At the foot of the bed was a small chest, it was large on the inside so one would guess it would hold either weapons or trophies. Up against the wall from the foot of the beds direction a small vanity appeared with a few essentials like brushes, a small mirror, though it was attached to a long dresser where a few drawers were. Hemia smiled, like Link, she had a fondness of birch wood, all her furniture consisted of the same wood.

Her bed was black with red trimming and transparent black curtains fell over it like that of nobility...she had always wanted a bed like that. The wardrobe across from the side of the bed was birch as well, painted black with painted-gold trimmed designs, as did the vanity and dresser. The desk was plain black, yet the light had a red color though when on, the light was normal.

Hemia spun around, she liked black and red better than white and blue anyways. “Thank you for showing me to my room Amordian.” Hemia said, tilting her head in gratitude.

The sssnake demon bowed a bit. “It iss my current duty to assist you and your brother, with Lord Demise drawing back from battle for a while I’d have little work, sso I am playing maid. I don’t mind really, if your brother isss like you misss I won’t have any problems. Lord Demise is still busy with your brother’s room, assss such he must ssstill be out cold...were you aware that he had old wounds that were causing him problemss?” She asked gently knowing if the young woman hadn’t known, her reaction was going to be strong.

She was correct, Hemia’s eyes widened as they filled with horror. “W-what?!” She questioned, panic was slowly settling in. Who hurt her brother?! “What happened? Is he okay?” Hemia asked, worry in her eyes...that were slowly turning to a different color. The normally once forest green eyes were taking on a beautiful red color...it must’ve been a sign of her changing sides. “Can I see him?” Hemia questioned gently at the end, trying to stay calm, though internally she was freaking out, her brother was wounded?!

“If I knew where Lord Demise ssset him to recover I could take you to him but alassss I do not know. Lord Demise created another chamber to thisss place that no one hass ssseen but we have felt the power from it, it iss warm and calming ssignifying a healing power…” She paused, lifting her head a little as though hearing something. “...It seems the wounds are on hiss wristsss, markss left by the ssshackless that once held him, they never healed fully it sseems. Lord Demise ssaysss your brother hass a ssslight fever due to it, how it wass missed he doesn’t know, he hass asked me to assure you, however, that Master Link isss recovering, he sshould be up and about by tomorrow.” How Hylia didn’t even notice the snake demon had no idea, the woman was said to love the man and she couldn’t tell if he was hurt? She shook her head to make the thoughts leave her then addressed Hemia again. “It iss well past dinner time, are you hungry misss?” She asked, yet Hemia’s mind was on Link.

Shackles? Shackles could only mean being imprisoned or locked up or captured. Suddenly her eyes widened in horror. “That bitch of a Goddess.” She spat out, red eyes glaring out a window. “That’s what they were all hiding from me, when I repeatedly asked where he was and no one would answer. They were hiding the truth from me!” She shouted, gripping her head. “How did I not notice?!” She shouted at herself. “How did I not see the signs?!” She said, holding herself. She suddenly collapsed to her knees, sobbing openly. “Why didn’t he tell me?” She whispered to herself, voice cracking with her sadness.

Amordian didn’t often deal with tears but she knew enough to help the poor girl on the floor, kneeling down beside her she pulled her into a gentle hug. “You will only gain anssswers when he wakess tomorrow Misss Hemia. I know very little of him, if you cannot wait until the morning, then wait merely three hoursss and sssspeak to Lord Demisse, he may be able to tell you what happened.” She hoped her scaled hands didn’t feel odd to human skin, they often didn’t like the feel of snakeskin but Miss Hemia wasn’t complaining so it must not be bad.

Hemia leaned into her touch, accepting the comfort Amordian was giving her; she never often got comfort back home except from Link and it was only during the one day to one week returns she would have from missions Hylia seemed dead set on giving her. Before Hemia could respond, her stomach suddenly growled and she flushed embarrassed...well that wasn’t expected.

“I shall speak to Demise after eating...that is, if food is ready?” Hemia questioned, her blush bright...she had not expected her stomach to make itself known. Then again...she hadn’t eaten in three days due to the mission’s and rations were rare with game to hunt scarce.

“I’ll ssend sssomething up in a few minutess, anything in particular sssound good?” In no uncertain terms had it been said that the humans be treated well and have everything they want. Amordian had no issues with that, Miss Hemia was kind and polite, her brother must be at least a little the same. “Anything sounds nice, I haven’t eaten in...gosh, three days I believe.” Hemia said as she slowly composed herself and stood up, helping Amordian to stand straight as well. “Some water would also be greatly appreciated, please.” Hemia said, rubbing her arms, lack of food and exhaustion was starting to catch up to her.

Black bags were noticeable under her eyes, her skin was obviously paler than usual, she looked unusually skinny for a human. She looked malnourished...that much was obvious. She suddenly noticed Hemia winced when she moved toward the bed to sit down, her left leg was shaking...was she wounded? But Ghirahim didn’t strike her in the legs...was it something else?

“Oh dear, perhapsss you could usse healing yourself.” Amordian said quickly following after the poor hylian woman, she removed a bright red glowing potion from a pouch that hung at her waist. “Healing potion, one of the ssstrongest, take it then relax. I’ll be up with sssomething to eat ssssoon along with a drink.” The snake demon soothed her.

Hemia took the potion gratefully. “Thank you Amordian.” She said, giving a weak smile to Amordian, who soon left as Hemia drank the potion. She sighed in relief as she felt a long gash that was on her left leg heal and seal, as well as a few scars on her back heal. She sighed, looking at her hands...so what if she smacked Hylia, the woman deserved it for what she did, especially now that she knew what Hylia did to Link!

Hemia leaned against the pillows, sighing in relief as her slowly healing back met the plush bed. “Thank goodness I like soft things.” Hemia said to herself, wondering how many lashings there were on her back. “I lost count after lashing eight...they weren’t kidding when they said you’d lose count.” Hemia said as she rolled onto her side, facing the door. “It’s better than them sending Link on a suicide mission instead.” Hemia mumbled to herself, remembering the option’s laid before her.

Over ten lashings plus a suicide mission afterwards, death, sending Link on a suicide mission; those were her options. She chose the first...of course. Rather Link knew about her punishment or not was up in the air, a lot of people made a big deal about it, something Hemia was displeased about. “I hope he’ll be okay.” Hemia said, waiting for Amordian to return with food and drinks.

Within three minutes the snake demon had returned holding a tray. “It may be your room Missss, but eating on the bed jussst isn’t done. Over to the desssk with you.” Amordian urged carrying the tray to said desk and setting it down. A tall glass of water rested in the top corner of the tray, four ice cubes clinked about, half a lemon and half a lime was off to the side of the cup so she could decide her own added flavoring. A large bowl of rice stood in the middle of the tray, the rice had some kind of brown sauce on it along with tender looking meat that also had the sauce on it, some carrots, onions and bean sprouts decorated the outer edges of the bowl.

“A more ssimple but very filling meal.” Amordian said patting her hands down on her white apron. “I shall leave you to eat, then you should rest miss.” The snake demon bowed to her then took her leave. Hemia smiled at Amordian as she left, before she sat at the desk and began to eat her food, using the lime to flavor her water.

She felt more at home here than she did anywhere else, something made her happy about all of this...Demise was better than Hylia by a lot. Hemia looked over at the vanity, shocked to see her eyes were a different color now like Amordian had noticed. Instead of the once forest green eyes looking back at her, she instead saw beautiful crimson eyes looking at her. She grinned at this, red suited her better.

That reminded her, as she finished the last of her water, her food bowl empty, she looked at her outfit, the light armor made her frown. She was not happy about this look. Sighing, she got up and walked toward the wardrobe and opened it, revealing a variety of clothes that made her smile. Outfits she was never able to wear at her former Kingdom were inside the wardrobe; she smirked as she recognized a certain top and bottom.

She grabbed the black and red outfit, smiling at it as she laid it down on the bed. It was a two piece set; the top was a midriff shirt that stopped at her ribs, the chest was open and formed a heart that was trimmed red...the cleavage would be obvious but Hemia didn’t mind. She wasn’t as modest as many people had believed. The bottom was a small pair of shorts with a plaid skirt attached with slits at the side. A small belt was attached that was red with circles at the hips that was a some kind of black steel. The plaid skirt had a few red lines but not much.

She walked over to her dresser and opened it, revealing a long pair of fingerless gloves, making her smile. She grabbed them and laid them beside her outfit before she found a pair of long boots that stopped at her knee with some red accents. She laid them by the desk...these were clothes she once had at her old home, how they ended up here, she didn’t care. But she had all her old clothes it seemed.

She placed the clothes on the chair at the vanity before she changed into a transparent black nightgown, wearing a small black outfit underneath before she climbed into the bed and fell asleep. She only hoped that Demise, or even Link, would awaken her when Link himself awoke. She hoped he’d be fine, she let her exhausted mind take over as she fell asleep.


	2. Confliction and Old Wounds

Upon waking later in the morning by Amordian gently stroking her hair, Hemia found two new doors added to her new room. Amordian told her one was to a large bath and the other a shower. The bath she knew just fine but a shower? Investigating said shower, Hemia discovered water fell down in a rush from an odd pipe with several holes in it. It could be both warm and cold. Why did they have nothing like this back at the village? Was it too hard to make?

Amordian told her that most took a shower then relaxed in the warm water of a bath, one couldn’t get very clean with just a bath after all and unless one was a water based monster, or demon, one couldn’t soak in a shower.

Once finished getting ready for the day, the snake demon lead Hemia to the throne room. “Lord Demisse wasn’t certain if he wasss going to add it, after all he doesn’t trusst many of those in hisss legion not to harm the two of you. I convinced him to put one here though, two sskilled humansss will earn the resspect of the legion, either by ssparing...or by killing thossse who challenge them.” Amordian knew that was how it would play out. The demons and more intelligent monsters that served Lord Demise claimed to be better than humans, but when push came to shove? They demanded proving the same way some humans demanded it.

Hemia nodded, understand what it was Amordian meant, it was understandable after all; she had to prove herself to her villagers and make herself useful. It was something Link worried about with her, the fact that she had to do some battles to the death against her comrades; they weren’t easy on her. Though it was due to those battles that she got stronger, could stand against demons and vowed to be loyal to Link only.

“Thank you for everything, Amordian.” Hemia said, nodding her head toward Amordian gratefully. She was wearing the outfit she had laid out the previous night; the midriff top that showed cleavage through a heart shaped opening, the skirt with short attached, the knee high boots and long fingerless, black gloves.

The snake demon nodded to her. “Asss a warning...Lord Demise has taken on a more human appearance to make the two of you more comfortable.” The human form he had taken was designed by her, she had drawn a picture and Lord Demise copied it.

Hemia chuckled, Demise took on a human form? He must be attractive...Hemia suddenly flushed as that thought hit her. Did she...really just think that? She sighed, before smiling at Amordian. “Thank you for the warning Amordian,” Hemia looked to the doors. “has he been waiting long?” She questioned the demon, hoping she hadn’t kept him waiting.

“Not at all, it’ss rather early in the morning. Perhapss Master Link will be joining usss.” Amordian hoped so, healing didn’t take long with their methods but some had a strange resistance to the healing. The man was human, so he wouldn’t right? The snake demon wasn’t sure, he was different from the normal human, Lord Demise would never have bothered with him otherwise. 

The throne room was a good distance from Hemia’s new room, the large black stone doors were decorated with bright glowing light and dark purple lightning, it curved and ran around all parts of the stone doors. “I have dutiess to tend to misss, I sshall take my leave.” The snake demon bowed to her then headed off back where they came, she wasn’t worried about the woman facing Lord Demise alone, they were on the same side now after all.

Hemia took a deep breath before turning toward the doors and knocking on them. While knowing Demise was inside, she figured it was always best to announce her presence first; last time she did this, back at her village, she was almost attacked because they thought she was an intruder. The doors opened and Hemia figured that was a sign and walked in, making her way toward Demise, she kept her face neutral as she saw Demise, he did look handsome.

He was dark skinned, almost like a gerudo, though she knew all were females; he was also wearing a blue chest plate with gold trimming, he also had steel boots that were similar. He had pure gold gauntlet’s on his arms with a ruby near the elbow on the gauntlet; it seemed the gauntlet’s were attached to his gold gloves as well as the same metal covered his hands. He wore black leather underneath his armor with gold belts at the waist with a red cape flowing from the belts. 

His face was the remarkable part, he had a golden crown around his head that was spiked with a ruby in the center of his forehead connected to the crown. He had long, flaming red hair with sideburns that connected to his short beard, his eyes...those golden orbs focused on her and she smiled softly. Yes...he certainly was handsome.

She stopped before his chair and bowed low to him. “Hello, Lord Demise,” She began, before slowly looking to him. “I hope I have not kept you waiting long.” She said, staying in her bowed position. “Hn, no need for you to do that my dear.” He said waving for her to stand. His voice no longer had a such a dark and demonic feel to it. “I see Link isn’t with you.” He had been told the healing would be done by morning...what was taking so long?

She stood, having permission to stand before she clasped her hands together. “I was told he would be joining us, though I do hope he is fine as well.” Hemia said, her red eyes showed her concern, there was no longer any green within those orbs of her; the slight sliver of green last night had completely disappeared now. “Should I go check on him?” She questioned, wondering if they should go see him.

_ “No need,” _ An odd, slightly gurgling voice said as a humanoid figure made of water collected beside Hemia.  _ “I have come with a report on Master Link’s healing.” _ Hemia could make out a mouth, nose and eyes but there was nothing to tell gender, not even tone of voice. 

“Do try not to keep me waiting.” Demise said, an edge creeping into his voice. The water demon...thing bowed its head and began its report.  _ “Master Link has healed fully, no fever plagues him either, all scars have also been taken care of. However, my concern isn’t wounds on his body.” _ The demon stated.

Demise frowned deeply “What is your concern?” It sounded like more of a demand for answers than a question.  _ “Master Link has held loyalty to Hylia for years, this change in alliance is no doubt going to cause conflict within him.” _ The water demon explained. 

“Hmph...even with what he went through?” The man could be confusing, if this demon was right, the man was more confusing than he thought. The water demon managed to give a pointed look.  _ “Lord Demise, need I remind you that it was you who urged the humans to imprison him?” _ He stated, shocking Hemia.

Demise glared at the demon. “Tch! I did that to draw out Hylia, she was meant to appear and stop them.” Demise snapped. It had been a good plan only Hylia hadn’t reacted, he wished he knew why.

The water demon made an odd sighing sound.  _ “It matters not I suppose, he is here now and this must be dealt with...carefully.”  _ The demon looked at Hemia beside it.  _ “You are...his family in name only correct?” _ He asked gently, she nodded. “Yes, ever since we were little we watch over one another.” Hemia responded just as gently, though she was shocked about the reveal about Demise; she knew now that it would do no good to be angry.

“May I ask why you wish to know?” She questioned, tilting her head, her red eyes curious yet gentle.  _ “Master Link, as I said, will be conflicted in his decision, he will need someone to talk to. Lord Demise wouldn’t be a good pick, the conflict would worsen immensely. Family, who knows him well and also new to the situation is what would be best.”  _ His gaze flicked back to the Demon King.  _ “If you had any plans of tossing them into battle once both healed and rested, I advise against the plan my Lord. Master Link will need to adjust and get used to the thought of fighting his people and Hylia. If this isn’t handled well...he may close off.” _ The water demon explained, crossing his arms.

Demise clenched his jaw tightly. “Close off how?” He asked, worried.  _ “Mental regression may occur but the chances of that are quite low. That takes extreme mental, emotional and physical trauma. What I think may happen is this: He will stop speaking, he will be less active and perhaps a bit meek. Those things are highly likely to happen no matter what is done, giving him time however will ensure he recovers faster.” _ Once finished, he looked back and forth between Hemia and his Lord.  _ “If you two had anything to discuss I suggest leaving it for later my Lord. Master Link needs her now, I left him a few moments ago, so far no bad reaction but I didn’t stay long.”  _ He stated.

The demon abruptly splattered into a puddle on the floor, then began to leave the throne room. Demise nodded Hemia toward the door. “Don’t let me stop you.” He said and Hemia smiled her gratefulness, her red eyes shining happily. “Thank you Demise, I shall return later.” She gave a small bow before running out of the throne room, heading toward Link’s room.

Amordian had given her direction’s this morning when she awoke, in case she wished to see Link after her chat with Demise. Hemia weaved her ways through the hallways, making sure to be careful not to run into the demons, least she accidentally hurt one of them.

As she approached his room, she stopped and knocked on the door. “Link, are you awake?” She asked, gripping the knob; she wanted to enter but she also didn’t wish to startle him. The door muffled his voice but he also replied softly. “Come in.” His soft reply shocked Hemia, he usually wasn’t so soft spoken, but she guessed he must’ve still been tired.

She entered the room before giving Link a smile as she walked over, the door closing behind her. Link looked over at her, she sat down beside him on the bed and pulled him into a hug, his head resting over her heart. “I’m glad you’ve awoken, you had me worried.” She said softly, slowly stroking one of his ears; it always relaxed him.

“...I...appear to have missed...something.” His voice was still soft but now very confused. “Why are you here? Where is here in fact?” He had woken up in the room a short while ago, it was a nice room but he had...been distracted by other things when waking.

Hemia smiled, continuing to stroke his ear. “I’m here because I followed you, I vowed my loyalty to you so I joined as well.” She cupped his face so he would face her, his eyes widened as the normally green eyes had been replaced by beautiful crimson eyes. “I always said I’d be by your side, no matter where you are,” She gently kissed his forehead. “I don’t plan on breaking that promise.” She mumbled softly, before looking him in the eye again.

“As to where you are, Demise and the demons called this place a Safe Haven. Here, we are safe and comfortable and best part,” She hugged him gently again. “we’re still beside one another. I won’t leave your side Link, we’re safe here.” She said softly, her voice soothing to him yet her body trembled with relief.

Link’s jaw tightened, his fingers brushing the place the marks on his wrists used to be. “You said you were...worried...do you know?” Not only was his voice soft, it was starting to halt. Hemia slowly began to frown as she moved back, seeing him brushing his wrist and her eyes shone with tears that leaked past her barrier, running down her face.

“I found out last night...I never knew until last night; I didn’t see the signs when I should’ve.” She whimpered, her sadness and guilt leaking through. “I should’ve demanded answers, I heard rumors that someone was locked up but whenever I asked, no one would say anything.” Hemia grasped his hands, ceasing his movement as she looked at his hands.

“I should’ve demanded answers or gone to see myself, but I didn’t.” She let a dark scoff escape. “Couldn’t really, Gordo kept sending me on suicide missions when I got more suspicious. I kept asking where you were, no one answered and the very next day, I was sent on a mission.” She looked at Link, cupping his face once more. “I-I...” A sob escaped her. “I’m so s-sorry, Link.” She choked out, lowering her head in shame.

Link shook his head quickly. “I never said anything and I should have...you have nothing to be sorry for.” The mention of those missions bothered him, but what better way to keep her from finding out. “If any can be blamed for it...it would be Demise. Do you...remember...what was his name...Urgons? He hadn’t been acting right for weeks, I didn’t know what happened until I was suddenly getting dragged off to the prison. Demise took him over and said or did something to get me locked away.” Link explained and Hemia sighed.

“A water demon revealed it when I was in the throne room, I want to be angry...but now that it’s in the past and we’re his allies...I find myself unable to want to hurt him.” Hemia replied honestly, yes she was angry for a moment but it died down quickly, something that shocked her.

She wrapped her arms around Link again, letting him rest his head over her heart once more. “I’m here now though, if you ever need me, I’ll be here. I won’t let anyone separate us, I will fight tooth and nail to stay by your side.” Hemia said, though she kept the last of her words to herself.  _ ‘Because I want to stay by your side, I need you by my side.’ _ Hemia thought, but she wouldn’t voice that thought in fear of rejection and scaring him.

“You are...far more forgiving...than I am…” The halts were getting worse. “Did...did I make the right choice?” He asked her, pulling back to look at Hemia. His expression showing confusion, pain, sadness and...conflict. “I was angry when I got out...angry at them all…” He lowered his head, gritting his teeth. “I just get out of the prison and they want me to fight...I had been chained to the bloody wall, unable to move far!” His voice cracked, revealing tears he was trying to hold back. “I could hardly walk...running almost wasn’t thought of...and fighting?” He laughed bitterly, a sound she hadn’t heard before and really didn’t like it.

“Whenever someone...tried to help me, I snapped at them...I think I even lashed out a few times.” One hand gripped at the silk bed sheets and the other was clenched into a fist, resting against his temple. “Then...just when I start...doing better and can start at least...being civil with them again...Hylia shows up on the...bloody loftwing and even she wants me to fight!” The words ended in a sharp hiss, a sound that only left him in extreme anger. “I...I got past it all though...it was hard but I did...I pushed the dark thoughts and feelings away...then...then Demise starts showing up…” His meetings with Demise would take too long to explain, he just didn’t feel up to it. 

He swallowed hard, trying to stop the halting in his words but failed. “I…” He looked up at Hemia, blinking away his confused tears as best he could. “I’m...we’re betraying them all...after everything...they were friends...innocent people...Hylia…” He choked on her name, head falling down again, both hands now gripping the sheets tightly; close to ripping them.

Hemia couldn’t stand to see him breaking, it was something she never wished to see. She wrapped her arms around him, shifting him so his head was laying in her lap yet he covered his eyes with one arm. “Link...if you ask me...I think we made the right choice.” She commented softly, shocking him.

“They betrayed us as well; they imprisoned you and sent me to be killed. They didn’t help you and my own comrades and friends tried to kill me, themselves.” She explained, stroking his cheek. “They brought this upon themselves. Yes, they were friends, innocent people...Hylia,” She spat the name Hylia, it was obvious she despised the woman. “but they betrayed us in the end. This is a better choice, they inflicted worse upon you than they did me.” Hemia explained her reasoning, knowing he had it rough; she believed worse than the wounds they inflicted upon her.

“They wanted you to fight, after everything they put you through; they had no right!” She voice rose a little, her anger shining through, yet she quickly took a deep breath to calm herself down. “You reacted as any normal person would, I lashed out when I was attacked, I withdrew...even from you.” She commented, remembering all the times Link asked if she was okay, and she would dully reply for him to not worry before she left the house.

“You reacted normally Link, no one deserves what you did, Demise appearing...now that wasn’t expected but he made a good offer. Safety, comfort, freedom...that’s everything you need Link; I will ensure you will have exactly that as well.” Hemia said, her red eyes showing her honesty, though she too was saddened, it was obvious she would do anything to make Link happy.

She removed his arm and kissed his forehead again. “I promise I will do everything to make you happy again, all you have to do is ask. All you have to do is know I’m here and that I’m willing to do anything for you.” She said, the words rung in his head; it was the same words she said so long ago when she vowed her loyalty to him and him alone.

A single tear slowly rolled down as he nodded slowly. He wasn’t anywhere near okay, he wouldn’t be for a while but he wasn’t alone. Hemia was with him...why was his throat starting to hurt? Maybe he had talked too much too soon after waking. He gazed up at her, gaining some control over himself. “Have you...seen Demise?” He asked softly, not able to get his voice any louder.

Hemia noticed the slight grimace on his face as he spoke, though she nodded to his question, looking around. She noticed a tray on the table next to the bed, a demon must’ve brought it up before he awoke. It had wrapped up food and a cup of water that made her smile. “I have seen him.” Hemia said, shifting a little to grab the cup before she repositioned herself so he was still resting on her lap.

“He has taken on a human form to make us more comfortable, at least that is what Amordian, a female snake demon, told me. He looks nice and decent as a human, almost like the gerudo I’ve encountered on my missions.” Hemia explained, before she helped Link sit up so he could drink the water. “He made a vow to never harm us, as well as a vow for his demon’s to never harm us. If any do...well…” Hemia grimaced a little, but it wasn’t from her next words. “Let’s just say the punishment won’t be...pleasant.” Hemia responded, trying not to move her back so much. Despite the potion Amordian gave her, it seemed her back would still be sore for a little while.

Link made a soft sound. “Demise giving an unpleasant punishment...I don’t doubt that…” He did have first hand experience with Demise’s fury. He doubted the Demon King would force raw power unto a fellow demon though, it might not be effective against them. He took the cup from Hemia and sipped slowly at the water, it didn’t hurt his throat further but it didn’t help either. No more talking upon first waking...ever again. Not worth the throat pain.

Even with Hemia’s words on the choice made, it still didn’t fully sit right with him; it was far too late to go back though, he didn’t even know if he could...or even wanted to. By Din this was all confusing. What did they do now anyway? Was Demise just going to send them off to fight? The thought made him feel sick.

Hemia seemed to noticed his thoughts and smiled, shaking her head. “I know that look,” She commented, before she giggled...that was a good sign. “we aren’t going to fight anytime soon.” Hemia said before her gaze turned protective. “Even if we do, I would ask Demise to stay true on his promise and make sure you’re safe and comfortable. If anyone fights, it’ll be me; you finally have a chance to live how you want.” Hemia said, rubbing his head, smiling.

“I want you to stay safe and be comfortable, you relax, I shall fight.” Hemia commented; while she knew Link was an excellent fighter, she wanted to make sure he was happy. If that meant he stayed away from battles and just relaxed, feeling safe and comfortable; that’s all she cared about.

The once hero nodded slowly, the sick feeling not leaving just yet. “What...now then? The sword...it's all I know…” He whispered brokenly. He had only ever dealt with weapons, nothing else, never even considering another life style. He didn’t like the thought of just sitting around and doing nothing, he got bored so easily and getting bored wasn’t EVER on a to do list.

Hemia smiled softly at him, red eyes showing she knew exactly how to occupy him. She brought a knife out of her boot and grabbed a small block of wood from the pack she had attached to the belt around her waist. “I think it’s about time I teach you how to carve wood.” Hemia said, holding the block up. “Remember that Hylian shield I made?” She asked and he nodded, she grinned.

“I made it from a block of wood like this.” Hemia said before she began to carve away at the top edge. “Just place the knife against the block at any angle, always start at the top, it’s easier that way.” Hemia explained, noticing she had his attention. “Then, you just carve, keeping the image you want to make in your mind. It’ll take time, and you might get frustrated but believe me, wood carving can be pretty addicting.” Hemia said, before she handed the knife and block of wood to Link.

“You wanna try it, little bro?” She questioned, her cheerfulness coming through. “I can try…” Link had always been a visual learner, able to copy something he saw once seeing the first time or even a second. Hemia would guide though, as she often did when he tried something new.

As Link carved further down, he decided something easy would be good...maybe some shapes? “Maybe...I could do something easy...like shapes?” He said softly and Hemia nodded. “That sounds like a good starting point. Alright then, try to form the top of the block into a point, like the top of a triangle.” Hemia said and Link nodded, slowly carving at the wood.

Hemia sometimes stopped him to even it out, giving him little hints on how it would work better to count his strokes and remember how much space he put between each stroke. He nodded, understanding exactly how it was she did it; so he started again. After a while, Hemia told him to turn it to the next edge and he did as asked, before she stated to repeat the process. He nodded, doing what he remembered with the last edge and eventually he had another point, he did it one more time at her request and eventually he had three points.

“Connect the three points to one another.” Hemia explained and Link nodded, the image forming better in his mind as he continued to carve; he was unaware Hemia had stopped giving pointers to watch him. Eventually he had a large triangle and Hemia smiled, before she stopped him. “Alright, now is when one would start in the middle, after getting the outer edges chiseled away, knowing what your making, you may now begin on the middle.” She said and Link nodded slowly, carving away.

He slowly made lines were the break between the three triangles would be, to turn one into three. He worked those lines further in, slowly going faster. He found that he did actually enjoy carving into the wood, it seemed to soothe him slightly, why she wanted him to make three triangles out of one, he didn’t know. Maybe it was so he could get a handle on wielding the knife against the wood.

Soon he finished and turned it around, it was all connected to one another; a good starting piece. Each of the connected area were a little bigger and not exactly pointed, but it was good for a beginner. It seemed familiar though.

“Nice job Link,” Hemia began before she wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulder, smiling at him. “do this long enough and you’ll be a pro at it.” Hemia stated, poking his triangles. “Anyways...do you want to see Demise now? He wanted to see you when you woke up.” Hemia said, moving her hand to rub his ears, it always relaxed him, so she hoped it’d help him relax more to see Demise.

Thinking of Demise gave him mixed feelings, much like with Hylia, only with her it was stronger. Well it wasn’t like he had to worry, Demise made his vow, he had a pretty good thought of what would happen if he broke the vow. He let out a soft breath, shoulders sagging a little. “Why not.” He meant to say more but his throat tightened a little, he cleared it removing the feeling. He moved from the bed nearly slipping due to the silk sheets. That was going to take getting used to.

Hemia helped him off the bed, keeping her arms around him, smiling at him as they left the room and she slowly lead the way to the Throne room. She kept a tight hold on his hand, something telling him she was afraid to let go...was it a lingering fear from when they were at the village? He sped his pace to be beside her, giving her a questioning look as he caught her attention; she looked down, following his gaze to their hands.

She gave a nervous chuckle as she loosened her grip slightly. “S-sorry…” She mumbled, before scratching her neck as they continued to walk to the throne. “I guess I’m a little worried...worried you’ll disappear should I let go.” Hemia said, before she smiled at him. “Yet I know that won’t happen, I won’t let it.” She said, continuing to walk forward, unaware of the emotion in Link’s eyes.

_ ‘I don’t want you to disappear either, Hemia.’ _ Link thought, walking faster and holding her arm tightly, shocking her. She smiled and nuzzled his head with her chin, he must still be worried and scared but he had her now, there was no need; she’d protect him at all costs.

They eventually reached the doors and Hemia knocked on them. “Lord Demise,” She began, shocking Link. “we’re here.” She called out, looking around; she was being formal as demon’s were nearby. The doors opened inward and the two walked in, seeing Demise was still sitting at the throne. Upon seeing Demise, Link made a very unamused face. “It’s not enough being a huge Demon King, now you have to look like a freakishly huge gerudo?” He said flatly, still not amused.

Demise snorted shaking his head, of all the reactions he had been expecting that hadn’t been one of them. The man still didn’t act as most. Hemia suppressed a giggle, though it was obvious she was trying not to laugh by the look on her face, a snort did escape her though.  _ ‘Oh my goodness, that’s the first thing he says?! Oh Link, you’ll be the death of me one day.’ _ She thought, a giggle escaped, though it was quiet...she hoped Demise didn’t hear.

The Demon King shook his head again, fondness in the action. Did he even try when he said things? He just cracked his sister up with one comment. His eyes flicked to the man’s wrists. “How are you?” He asked, tone concerned.

Link kept a twitch back and his expression clear, he was not used to Demise...caring. He did automatically clasp his left wrist where the mark from the shackles used to be. “...Could be better.” He muttered, knowing Demise didn’t just mean the now healed wounds. He most likely knew his mental state wasn’t the best right now. “What happens now?” He asked forcing his hands to his sides, trying not to keep holding his wrists. 

“You two will rest for a time, you more so Link.” The once hero’s head snapped up in shock, Demise almost never said his name. “Do get that look off your face.” Demise said gruffly, resting idly back against the large throne. “You may be healed but that doesn’t mean you can fight right now.”

Link gave Demise a long stare, he knew more than he let on. He knew what was going on in Link’s head, he just wasn’t saying it. It was really strange for him to be considerate. “You almost had Hylia didn’t you? Are you content just to draw back until...until I can fight?” His voice was starting to halt again.

“If only...Hylia knows I took the two of you.” Demise growled looking at the high ceiling. Link stiffened, his jaw locking tightly. “She dealt a heavy blow to my forces then rose a ward around the town, she passed out shortly after of course, used too much power in her limited state.” He said and Hemia hummed, give her some armor and a spear and she could go out and fight.

“Lord Demise, if I may ask,” She started, catching his and Link’s attention, “I may be able to deal some damage to her own forces. I know how they fight, I can think more quickly than they can and react faster.” Hemia said, crossing her arms. “I’m pretty sure more than half her army I trained; I was made Commander after all.” Hemia explained. “Let me go out and fight, I’m sure I can be of help.” Hemia said, tilting her head in a bow; Link’s eyes widened. “Hemia…” He whispered slightly, he didn’t want her to go fighting just yet...didn’t she need to rest? He saw her grimace when she moved her back too much.

Demise hummed in consideration gaining an idea. “How good of an actress are you?” He asked her, giving her a good look over, noting how she held herself. He might just call that water demon back and have him look her over. Hemia was caught a little off guard by his question. “I’m pretty good, if you need me to still act like I’m on...Hylia’s side...then I’m sure I can manage that. Get inside, do some damage, hurt her somehow. I can even escape unharmed if need be.” She responded, putting her arms on her hips; that was an odd question but if he needed her to infiltrate the village, she was sure she could pull it off somehow.

Demise waved a hand. “No need to try attacking Hylia, while weak she could still put up a fight. No, my plan for you is to spy. I can even give you a safe way to send information back here, something will have to be done about your eyes of course, that will give you away.” Demise would have to ask one of the demons of mirrors if they could make something for communication of a sort, it shouldn’t be too hard.

Hemia nodded, glad she could be of use. “I noticed my eyes changed as well, spying will be no problem though; done enough suicide missions that involved spying.” Hemia explained, folding her arms once more, ignoring the pain she felt flare at her back...one mission in particular came to her mind.

**_-Flashback-_ ** **_Hemia crouched low behind the thick leaves on the branch she was on, a dark green cloak covered her hair while coal was used to darken her skin to help her blend into the shade of the tree. Her eyes focused on one of the demons, he was currently holding what looked to be a key to one of the temple’s._ **

**_Now she was told to avoid fighting if possible, she thought she could do it._ ** _ ‘Alright, all I have to do is get the key. Looks like I’m waiting until nightfall.’ _ **_Hemia thought, looking to the slowly setting sun...it wouldn’t be too long._ **

**_As night fell in and the demon’s seemed to slumber in completely darkness, Hemia made her move. She was nimble and light, able to stealthy sneak around anyplace...she was able to do so at the castle. It’s one of the reason’s she was almost attacked! She peeked around a corner, keeping close to the wall of the fort, seeing the demon’s were sleeping, a key beside the leader. She smirked, slowly inching forward. -Flashback end-_ **

She had spied on them for a week, only to be caught at the very end by the blasted demon she was spying on. She gained valuable information and learned of how the demon fought...but it left her with a nasty scar, even potion’s couldn’t heal it. Her comrades and even Hylia tried to heal the scar, it wouldn’t be removed and left her with permanent damage to her back, yet it didn’t seem to slow her down. She had spasms where her back would lock up, it was painful because then she couldn’t move...but she did her best to hide them.

It was good to know she knew how to spy already, however Demise wasn’t liking what he was sensing from her. “Issith.” He called. The same water demon Hemia saw before showed itself, slowly coming up out of the floor.  _ “Lord Demise, you called?” _ “Look over Hemia.” The Demon King responded nodding toward her. The water demon slid over to her, forging legs to move. A bit of water parted from it and began to move around her body slowly starting from her feet and working up, it stopped at her back.

_ “A wound on her back my Lord...a scar, one filled with demonic power.”  _ The demon’s eyes met Hemia’s.  _ “Would you like me to try to withdraw it or would you rather hunt down the one who placed it?”  _ It asked cocking its head oddly...it was water after all. “Could you...try?” Hemia questioned, surprised.

Link was somewhat shocked, a wound he didn’t know about? He usually saw all of Hemia’s scars, had to help her bandage some of them half the time...unless it was that one time he wasn’t allowed in where Hylia had to drag him out.

**_-Flashback- Link growled, pulling against the soldier’s that held him back as Hemia was rushed further into the medical ward. “Let me go!” He shouted, elbowing one soldier, giving him leverage against the other whom he punched._ **

**_This allowed him to run down the hall, following the healers, yet as he neared the room the healers rolled her into, he was apprehended once again. “Dammit, let me go!” Link shouted, blue eyes burning with rage. “She needs me!” He shouted, kicking the one behind him._ **

**_He brought his elbow down on the soldier’s neck, knocking him unconscious before punching another, breaking their nose. “Hemia!” Link shouted into the room, seeing the doctors and nurses crowded around her. “Dammit, she’s losing too much blood!” He heard a healer shout, he felt a chill grip his heart._ **

**_“Hemia!” He shouted, about to run in before he was bound, hitting the ground. He looked behind him, seeing it was Hylia whom had bound him. “Hylia?” He questioned confused...why? “Let the healers handle it Link, they will ensure she does not die.” Hylia responded, before she pulled Link out of the medical ward with her. -Flashback End-_ **

He remembered thinking she would die, he couldn’t sleep for two nights before he was finally given word that she was alive and would make it through. He remembered staying at the hospital for a few nights...though it was after that night she was different. She withdrew into herself, she’d suddenly stiffen with a look of pain on her face, she’d shout in pain in the middle of the night. She also refused to let Link bandage her afterwards, saying she was an adult and could do it herself.

He had felt a little neglected and useless; she had pushed him away but it didn’t last long as she was sent on a week long mission. When she returned, she ran home and hugged him, saying she was sorry for what she had done.  _ ‘Why?’ _ Link thought, eyes showing confusion. Hemia glanced at him, before glancing away...she felt bad for hiding this from him. Suddenly she grimaced and screamed in pain, even as Issith quickly moved away, a shocked watery gasp escaping him.

“What happened?!” Demise demanded, even as Hemia fell down, landing on her side, trembling in pain as she stopped screaming, gasping for breath. Link was beside her in a instant. “Hemia!” He shouted worried, seeing her clenching her sides, it was obvious she was in pain.

_ “My powers...they are being blocked. I believe this is more advanced than I first perceived. It seems the demonic energy reacted and attacked her, similar to a curse but more along the lines of an actual wound as well. This is a complicated situation.” _ He said and Demise growled, even as Link looked up. “What can be done about it?” Demise asked before Link could.

_ “The only option is to kill the demon who inflicted the wound, that is all I can think of to remove such a menacing wound.” _ Issith explained, looking at Hemia in worry as she slowly composed herself. “Hemia?” Link questioned softly, helping her up, she allowed him, leaning against him a little to support herself better.

_ “I could perhaps make something to lessen the pain but that is all...Lord Demise with this kind of wound and the reaction, it had to be made by a high ranking demon.”  _ Issith felt no pity for the demon when this woman caught up with it, Lord Demise didn’t leave wounds that did this. Of course his reasons being humans fought back less but he wasn’t going to say that.  _ “I shall quickly work to find something to help, even if only in a small manner.”  _ He bowed his head to each of them, then fell into a puddle on the floor and left.

Demise hoped the demon finished quickly, he was going to have to look around and try to match the power Hemia’s wound gave off to one of the higher ranking demons. No easy task, there was a lot of them. “Hemia you should go rest for a while, don’t argue with me.” He said sternly. 

Link gave her a worried look, fully planning to make sure she got to her room and rested. “Please, do not argue with him.” Link said turning them to the door. “That had to have taken a lot out of you-” A choke stopped the rest of his words, all that came out further was weak soft little sounds. What the hell just happen? Why couldn’t he speak?

“L-Link?” Hemia questioned, reaching a hand to his cheek, confused as to what happened. He looked at her and tried to speak but nothing came out, Hemia’s eyes widened. Did he...did he just...lose his voice? She turned to look at Demise, when suddenly her vision went hazy and she collapsed, Link though was fast enough and reacted quickly, catching her yet it still brought him to the ground as well.

Demise quickly acted to assist them using a transport spell to put them in Hemia’s room. He stayed in the throne room, trying to keep his fury in check. The water demon had said it would happen, even if Hemia spoke with him but Demise had been hoping it wouldn’t. There was nothing to do except for him to give Link some time, for now he was going to start searching through the high ranks in his army to find the demon who wounded Hemia. As soon as the demon was found, he would hand it over to her.

 


	3. Missions

Hemia slowly opened her eyes, looking around as she took her surroundings in...this was her room. She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead...she must’ve collapsed. Great...just what she needed. She went to sit up, only to notice a weight around her stomach. She looked to her left, seeing Link was the culprit, he was sound asleep on her bed; she smiled softly, running her fingers through his hair softly. His cap lay on the vanity, he must’ve taken it off before falling asleep.

Slowly her smile turned into a frown, she remembered that he seemed to have lost his voice; the thought worried her. All she could do though was give him time and help him recover, that’s all she could do for him. She noticed she was still tired, her back was blazing with pain so she shifted a little so she was on her side, doing her best not to wake Link. Once she was comfortable, she closed her eyes as well though her arms wrapped around Link in an embrace, hugging him as she allowed sleep to claw at her mind.

This was all she could do for him, hold him and help him...it was the least she could do for him. At least…it was in her current weakened state. She fell asleep, knowing tomorrow would be a better day.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

The water demon had left a few potions in Hemia’s room come morning. He was certain they would help her, they would do very little but without the death of the demon who harmed her, he could do no more. It had taken some time to convince Link to leave her, he couldn’t stay in the room all the time. While, yes, the demon knew he was going to be less active, it didn’t mean it liked indulging his depression and confliction.

Amordian came across him and lead him to the garden, the sun light wasn’t natural but it was a light and had a less...trapped feeling being near all the plants. Link lifted a brow as he looked over a patch of lavender. Wasn’t this...a demon repellent? “Took several hours to plant that.” Link jumped, nearly falling face first into the dirt; he caught himself on his hands and knees and turned his head to glare at Demise. The Demon King smirked at him. “It isn’t easy to handle something that repels me, I had to have a siren do it after hours of failure.” He explained, folding his arms.

A siren? Link hadn’t ever seen one before, he heard of them of course. He didn’t go out to sea very much, he always stayed near the village. Demise released a soft sigh. “You still can’t talk can you?” He asked, making Link frown; looking away from Demise. The water demon had explained what happened and why, knowing made him feel better but at the same time made him question his choice again. If he was reacting this way, was it really the best idea? He shoved the thoughts away, it was too late to go back; far, far too late.

“Don’t dwell on it,” Demise said crouching beside the once hero, knowing where his thoughts were. “You did not make a bad choice. It isn’t wrong to wish to have what you’ve never had.” He stated, looking at Link. Link frowned more deeply leaning back to sit on the grass. Safety and comfort...talk about him being selfish. He never had been though, just following along with everyone else...but he wasn’t like everyone else, was he? Hylia chose him and Demise...he had to keep back a snort, Demise had just wanted him most likely to deal a huge blow to Hylia and no other reason. That thought was a little depressing but Demise was a Demon King, Link seriously doubted he was special in any way to Demise.

“Stop that.” Demise snapped, startling Link. “You don’t have to speak what your thinking, I can see it all over your face.” The man never showed his thoughts or feelings on his face before but with his conflict, quite a bit had changed. “You are not the average human, I’ve said it before and I will say it again. Why would I want you wasted on Hylia? Remaining with her you would have died, we both know that.” He said, glaring at Link. Link grimaced. He was well aware of that, Demise had proved it several times over he wouldn’t survive a fight with him. Was that really it? Demise just didn’t want to kill him? He wished he hadn’t lost his voice, this would be easier.

Demise looked up sensing Hemia coming, seems she had woken up. He would give her some time to spend with Link, then ask if she felt ready to start spying on Hylia and the humans. He couldn’t send his legions back to fight yet, Link would be what brought them to their knees, seeing the one they called hero beside the Demon King? Yes...that would destroy moral and more than certainly destroy Hylia, the woman had whatever was done to her coming. 

Ghirahim had overheard something last night, telling Hemia would cause her to hate the goddess more than she already did and Link...Demise wasn’t even sure telling him was a good idea, it could do more damage but he didn’t believe ignorance was bliss. Hemia soon entered his vision, looking around; in Demise’s opinion, she looked better with red eyes rather than her original forest green...though that was merely his opinion. Hemia spotted them and smiled, walking over toward them. “Hello Link, hello Demise.” She greeted, nearing them as she too sat down. “How are you all?” She asked, crossing her legs, sitting across from them.

“I think that is what I should be asking you.” Demise replied giving her a good look over, trying to ignore Link placing a flower crown on her head. Hemia smiled at Link, before she turned her attention to Demise. “I feel much better, thank you. The potion’s Issith left in my room help me greatly; hopefully though I can find the demon and get my revenge.” Hemia said as she also grabbed a few flowers to begin her own flower crown, her hands were quick and fast; she had obviously done this many times before. “Then everything will be much better.” She commented as she weaved the last flower, before she placed it on Link’s head as well, smiling brightly at him.

A thought occurred to her, making her grin at Demise. “Would you like a flower crown as well Demise?” Her voice had taken on a teasing tone, eyes glinting mischievously. Link lifted a brow at her tone...he had never heard that from her before...a flower crown on Demise...that was picture in his head he could have gone without. Demise gave her a look. “You are favored alongside Link but not nearly enough for that.” She could try to put it on him but he’d burn the thing. Link wasn’t surprised by the response, Demise was a Demon King after all, he didn’t think they did flower crowns.

Hemia began laughing, her eyes closed with glee; it was obvious she had been joking. “I was just joking, I knew you’d say that.” She looked back up, yet the teasing look in her crimson eyes hadn’t left. “Though not as favored, eh?” She chuckled a little and Link looked at her in alarm...there was only one time he heard that chuckle...and it was when she was flirtatious with other’s. “I’m pretty sure I can change that...given the chance.” She said, smirking widely.

The Demon King gave her a long considering look, one that had Link a little concerned. “That would depend on what your into dear, pain and pleasure I’m the master of both.” Demise kept back a laugh seeing Link rub his face and glare at him, he wasn’t serious really. He had little interest in pleasures of the flesh at the moment. Hemia grinned, eyes glinting as she actually considered what he could do...the images brought a flush to her face, the red matching her eyes. “Heh, I’d  **love** to know what exactly it is you could do.” She commented and she switched her position, one that had Link flushing a touch and Demise raising a brow amused.

Hemia grinned, on her hands and knees she looked tempting...especially with the tight dress she was wearing. Link closed his eyes, covering them with his hands...dear goddesses, Hemia was going to be the end of him. Either him...or Demise. Link really wished he could talk so they wouldn’t keep going, this was NOT a conversation he wanted to be listening to. He sent a dark glare at Demise, being very clear he shouldn’t encourage Hemia further. Demise noticed the look, while he would love to keep going with this, he did have news for them.

“I think we should spare Link, don’t you?” His grin was far from innocent, making Link glare harder. “Besides, Ghirahim reported something to me last night that you two should hear.” He said; instantly catching Hemia’s attention, she went back to sitting on her knees. “What did Ghirahim hear? Good news or bad news?” Hemia asked, her back was straight and eyes trained on Demise; her soldier instincts kicked in. She was at attention.

“I would say bad...you recall when the water demon healer told you to see to Link correct?” He continued at her nod. “I urged the humans to locked you up, I won’t deny it,” Demise said looking at Link, noting his stiffness. “However I had nothing against you back then, I merely wanted to draw out Hylia. I didn’t know she just let her chosen rot...not until Ghirahim came back.” He commented, watching their reactions.

Link found himself not wanting to know, he almost feared what he would learn but as he couldn’t speak, he wasn’t able to say it. “Your imprisonment was willed by the heavens and Hylia herself Link. It was done to make you stronger, as a hero and to wield the Master Sword.” Demise wasn’t sure of his reaction, but he wasn’t going to leave the man in ignorance. Link froze his eyes losing what light had been left. He had suffered those shackles...the darkness for four years, so he would suit what Hylia needed?

Demise cursed, taking back not believing in ignorance is bliss, as the man slumped holding his head; eyes shut and tight jaw locked. Demise was regretting telling now if this was the reaction, he turned away when Demise tried to reach out to him, a silent refusal for comfort. Hemia glared at Demise before she slowly touched Link’s shoulder, shocked when he leaned into her instead.

She wrapped her arms around Link, keeping a tight hold on him, hoping her embrace could soothe him. She looked at Demise, her eyes saying it all: ‘Wait until he recovers’. Demise sighed at her look, knowing she was correct, he hoped he would have reversed time and gotten her advice; she knew him best after all.

Hemia felt her anger flare more, though she kept it in check...everything Hylia did...was just to make him a hero?! Her grip tightened around Link and she leaned her head against his head, her red eyes were aflare with the anger in her body but she refused to let it take hold; her fear of hurting Link was too great.

“Do you wish for me to take you back to your room, brother?” She questioned, looking at Demise with a look stating they would talk alone later. Link nodded, wanting to just rest and she nodded, standing before she lifted him up, carrying him on her back to his room...the potion’s helped her keep the pain at bay. She laid Link on the bed and made to leave, when Link reached a hand out, grasping hers tightly with his. She looked back at him, red clashing with blue...his eyes said it all.

He didn’t want to be alone just yet, at least...he didn’t want her to leave. Hemia smiled, nodding but held a finger up, motioning one second. She went to the door and noticed Amordian slithering down the hall. “Amordian.” Hemia said, catching the snake’s attention, who smiled and went over to her. “Yesss Missss Hemia, what iss it?” She asked and Hemia looked at Link. “Could you tell Demise I shall see him later tonight to discuss our next course of action? Link needs me right now and could you bring us some food as well?” She asked, looking back at Amordian who nodded.

“Of courssse, I sshall sssee to it.” Amordian said with a smile, bowing before she headed off to let Demise know and make food for the two. Hemia closed the door before she walked back over to Link and laid down beside him. Link wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning his head against her heartbeat, letting it lure him to sleep...as long as he had Hemia...he figured he’d live.

 

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

 

Demise had very few moments where he regretted something, this was one of those moments. A few demons wisely kept out of his way and didn’t say a word as he walked by them. Why did he think it was a good idea for Link to hear about what Hylia had done? He already wasn’t in a good place.

“Lord Demisse.” The soft hiss of a snake demon stopped him on his way to the throne room. He turned his head to look at the blue and silver scaled female. “What?” He snapped, wanting her to just get on with whatever she had to say. “Misss Hemia will be with Master Link for a time as he needss her, Miss Hemia also wishesss to discuess the next coursse of action later on.” She gave the message Hemia needed, waiting for Demise’s order’s.

Demise nodded sharply, waving the woman away. Even not being related by blood those two both were still willing to fight even in pain and some kind of problem, Link was in a bad state but once he recovered he would be that way again too.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

Night had fallen and Link was fast asleep, yet Hemia woke up and looked around; Link was still asleep, that was good. She slowly go out of his arms, surprised when they tightened but she had been able to wiggle her way out. She smiled softly at Link before walking over to the tray where the empty plates and glasses sat. She opened his drawer, took out a sheet of parchment and a pen before she wrote a note down and placed it by Link’s hand.

 

_ ‘I have gone to speak with Demise about what to do next. _

_ If you need me, simply ask someone to send for me. I shall be at your side quickly. _

_ Your sister who loves you~Hemia.’ _

 

She smiled at Link one last time before she grabbed the tray and left and headed back to her room, changing into different clothes. She pulled one a different midriff top that clung to her, as well as grabbing a long pair of black pants, they were tight around her thighs before flaring out at her knees, then she pulled on some boots and made her way to the Throne room where she knew Demise would be at.

She stopped at the kitchen though and placed the dishes in the sink, deciding to clean them; in her mind it wasn’t right to use dishes and not clean them. Link was the same way, having been told that by his parents before they passed. “And here I thought humans were messy slobs, guess you two are different.” Another snake demon, this one male with crimson and gold scales and was several feet taller than Hemia. His arms were crossed over his chest and he gave her a blank look, he didn’t have the hiss to his voice like Amordian did.

Hemia sighed, having expected it at some point. “Some humans are, yet me and Link were raised to strictly clean up after ourselves.” Hemia said and she soon went to drying them. “Though, regrettable, not all humans believe that. They make messes and don’t care what happens,” Hemia said, before she put the last dry dish away and closed the cupboards. “though I make sure everyone cleans after themselves. It’s just the right thing to do.” Hemia said as she turned to face the snake demon.

“Anyways, my name is Hemia. Yours?” She asked, smiling politely at him. He snorted. “You may be more clean than most but that doesn’t mean I like ya lady. If Lord Demise hadn’t made his vow, I’d-” He was cut off by Amordian, who was carrying some small cloth’s. “Epherim enough.” She snapped. “Missss Hemia hass better thingsss to do than try to make you ssssee past her humanity and just look at her. Leave her be.” Amordian went about her business, the other snake demon following her, giving Hemia a sneer as he passed her and left.

Hemia sighed, she knew she would encounter hostility sooner or later...but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. She sighed before she straightened up and headed back to the Throne room, she needed to see Demise about what to do next. Amordian was right, she had better things to do than dwell on what Epherim said. She reached the large doors and knocked on them, announcing her arrival.

The doors opened and Hemia walked in, heading toward the throne where Demise sat, before she bowed her head. “I am here Lord Demise to discuss our next course of action.” Hemia said, before she stood at attention like the soldier she was. “Are you certain you are up for it?” Demise asked her. He couldn’t see any pain in her expression nor a stiff way of holding herself but he wanted to be certain. “I am certain, I will be taking the potions with me as well for precaution.” Hemia said, before smiling. “Just tell me everything I need to do.” She replied firmly, she was ready!

Demise nodded once. “Very well, for now all I want you to do is spy. Don’t bother hanging around Hylia, I hear she’s trying to get extra help. I don’t know where she plans to get it, all the races on the land and the dragons are already on her side.” Demise didn’t like not knowing what the White Goddess was up to, he wanted to keep tabs on her but the only one she really trusted was Link and he couldn’t ask anything of the man right now.

“From what I know, Hylia has let the humans decide where they fight, yes she has set missions and made requests and said what should be done but she has kept out of it mostly to hold me back.” He finished with a dark smirk. Hylia tried her hardest to keep him at bay but...well she failed clearly, he had her hero and his sister.

“Here,” A small silver hand mirror floated to Hemia. “a few demons made this, it will allow you to contact me or one of the high ranking demons I trust who then report to me. The mirror will only work if you are alone or cannot be overheard, it will be easy to tell if someone is following you around then.” The mirror’s power wouldn’t activate if others were near her, Hemia would know to relocate.

“Battle plans and strategy plans are what you are after. If you...happen to come across weapon and armor storage I certainly won’t be displeased if...something were to happen to it.” A huge malicious grin spread across his face. Hemia returned the grin with a dark one of her own. “Oh, you can expect more than them just...disappearing.” Hemia replied, her grin wide. She was a soldier once and a spy, she worked well as a thief as well.

Nice to be on the same page...and that she didn’t just reply with a ‘yes my lord’. While Demise expected respect higher ranks didn’t need to always call him as such and the lower ranks? They were just sucking up. “Very good, I expect you to be careful Hemia. I don’t think Link would handle it well if you didn’t come back...every two weeks or so.” Demise said with a small frown, he knew Hemia was all Link currently had to hold onto.

Hemia nodded, understanding what he meant. “I shall make quick and efficient reports Demise, I will do my best not to disappoint you.” She responded, before looking to the doors. “Shall I leave now, or wait until morning?” Hemia asked, turning to look back at him.

“Whichever works best for you Hemia, but before anything else you need to make a trip to the smiths. You have your weapon I know, you could either replace it or simply have it upgraded. You also need armor that...fits your status.” Most demons had tough skin or natural armor they were born or created with but some did not and so armor was made. Hemia nodded, understanding his concern. “Alright, I shall see to the smiths then, and then I’ll depart tomorrow morning. I wish to be with Link before I depart.” Hemia said and Demise nodded, before she left the throne room.

She headed to the smiths asking a demon for directions and, after thanking them, headed to her room to grab her spear and go to the smith’s. She asked for her spear to be upgraded and then got some light mithril armor that was dark green. This would allow her to blend in with her surroundings, with the light weight it wouldn’t restrict her movement. After her spear was upgraded, it felt so much stronger and she noticed a strange heat emitting from her spear. A red sheen was noticed across the entire length and she smiled, fire; this would be useful against her opponents.

“Looks like it’s time to roast some humans.” Hemia mumbled, making the demon laugh at her pun; she was going to enjoy this. After everything was done and over with, Hemia returned her stuff to her room, before Amordian came to her. “Hemia,” The snake woman said, catching her attention. “Masster Link wisshess to ssssee you.” She said and Hemia nodded, following her. As she entered the room and Amordian left, Hemia noticed Link was leaning his head against his arms, he was sitting with his feet to the ground, his arms resting atop his knees and his body hunched. He was greatly upset.

Hemia frowned and walked toward him, wrapping her arms around him, startling him before he realized who it was and leaned against her. He was broken...that much was obvious. Hemia helped him lay back down before she laid down as well, his arms around her waist once more and his head against her heart. Hemia had never known him to be so broken...but with everything that was going on, she couldn’t blame him.

She kissed his forehead, rubbing his head, removing his hat in the process. “I promise I’ll contact you as much as possible Link. I leave tomorrow morning but I shall return as soon as possible to you.” She said softly, she felt him tense but knew there was nothing she could do to soothe that action. “Wait for my return,” She kissed his forehead once more. “please.” She said and he nodded, before they both fell asleep.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

Hemia was gone in the morning, even knowing she had to go the night before hadn’t really helped much. His fingertips brushed his throat, there was no pain at any point, his lack of voice came from elsewhere, he knew that but that didn’t mean he liked it. Demise certainly hadn’t lied about comfort, Link didn’t really want to leave the bed but from what the water demon said, he shouldn’t just sit still or laze around, it wouldn’t help with his...condition.

Upon leaving his room he found a strange black orb, floating in the air just outside. “Hello,” The orb greeted, it had soft male voice sounding just a touch scratchy. “I am Muzin, Lord Demise asked me to follow you around as I can read current thoughts, as such when you wish to say something I will be able to help.” The orb, Muzin, explained. That was...nice of Demise he guessed. “If I may make a suggestion on where to go? There is a huge library here, are you a reader?” The small demon asked. Link nodded even though the demon would know from his thoughts.

“Follow me then, I shall lead you there.” Link followed after the small demon, he did wonder what it was; he had never seen one like it before. “I am a sealed demon, a deity you don’t know of locked me up in this...little orb. I have very few powers like this but Lord Demise felt there could still be some use of me. I am glad he thought so, I never would have survived on my own. Ah, don’t feel bad for me, I don’t mind this.” The demon reading his mind was going to be weird but it was better than him being unable to express himself.

The demon hadn’t been kidding when he said the library was huge. Muzin lead over to where he could read mystery novels as he had requested it. “You read very fast.” Muzin commented, impressed when Link got through two thick books in a long series in only half an hour. “Who do think will win in the end? The mages or art users?” He asked and Link looked at him. “Hmm, yes your right, way too soon to tell.” The demon floated closer to Link just above his shoulder reading the book with him instead of getting it second hand from his mind. Both were so absorbed by the books that they didn’t hear or see Demise come in. “Having fun?” He asked making Link jump, the demon flew up slightly.

“For someone so huge, you are annoyingly silent when you move.” Muzin said for Link, who gave Demise a glare. Demise responded with one of the dark smiles Link knew well. “Perhaps if you paid attention, you wouldn’t have been startled.” He snarked back, making Link give a huff, yet no sound was heard. Suddenly the mirror on Demise’s side grew warm and glowed, making him pick it up as an image slowly formed on the mirror. “Ah Hemia,” He began, catching Link’s and Muzin’s attention. “a report already?” Demise questioned and Hemia nodded, it looked like she was in a forest of some sort.

**“Yes, but it’s not exactly good news.”** Was Hemia’s response and she looked in what he guessed was the direction of the kingdom.  **“Even as a human I can’t get that far in the Kingdom,”** She stated and Demise frowned but then she smiled.  **“but I wouldn’t get so upset yet if I were you. The guards give enough information, they gossip like schoolgirls.”** Hemia chuckled and he saw her jump in the opposite direction.

“What have you learned?” Demise asked, leaning against the table Link was reading at.  **“Well, for starters, I’ve already learned the location of the armory and forge; so finding a weakness in the ward to get inside won’t be too hard. I also have what I need to make the explosive’s as well as a route out.”** Hemia explained before she stopped at a tree and leaned against the trunk, it seemed she was on a branch.

**“I also have guard shift’s, when they change and any kind of plans they have. They plan on scouting near the Gerudo border; a village is there where they talk to Gerudo’s. I was wondering if I should follow them; I heard they have an informant there that they speak to, though I leave that to you.”** Hemia explained and Demise smiled. “Good work so far.” He praised, shocking Link.

“I never thought I’d hear those words out of your mouth.” Muzin said for Link, making Demise glare at Link who smirked.  **“Who was that?”** Hemia asked, cocking a brow confused. “Muzin, he’s a demon who speaks in Link’s place.” Demise explained and Hemia’s eyes sparkled in joy.  **“Really! Awesome! Thank you Muzin!”** Hemia thanked and Demise turned the mirror so the two could see Hemia. “You are very welcome Lady Hemia.” He said and Hemia smiled, Link gave her a smile in which she beamed at him.  **“Though I am surprised about one thing,”** Hemia said, catching their attention.  **“the forest is more guarded than usual; I almost got caught halfway through, they’ve delved deeper than usual.”** Hemia explained and Demise turned the mirror toward him.

“Try to avoid fights if possible...no need for you to get hurt.” Demise said, seeing Link’s worried and concerned look. Hemia was silent, she looked off to the side as an unknown emotion flashed through her eyes.  **“...Can I kill a human by the name of Gordo?”** Hemia asked, rage was heavy in her voice...something neither Demise nor Link had ever heard. “Hemia?” Both Demise and Muzin, for Link, questioned worried.  **“I have a score to settle with Gordo...for what he took.”** Hemia said and Demise rose a brow, but judging by the anger in her eyes...it was something he’d have to ask her in private. “Wait until you return, I will need to speak with you on something.” Demise said and Hemia sighed, yet nodded, she understood.

**“Alright. Hm?”** Hemia looked off in the direction of the kingdom again and her gaze grew worried.  **“I’ll report later tonight Demise, it seems something happened.”** Hemia said and Demise nodded before the connection was cut off. “Is Hemia alright?” Muzin asked for Link, though Link’s gaze was full of concern. Demise looked at him before shaking his head. “She is fine, it seems a commotion happened and she cut connection to check it out.” Demise said and while Link seemed somewhat unconvinced, he sighed and nodded...he’d dwell on it later.

“Don’t dwell on it,” Demise said, giving Link a flat look. “she’ll be fine.” Demise said and Link cringed, it seemed all demons could read his mind. “Not all of us read your mind,” Muzin said, making Link and Demise look at him, “just some of us. Lord Demise just reads your face.” He said and Link seemed to groan while Demise chuckled, Muzin had a sense of humor.

 

Time Skip to end of the week-With Hemia

 

Hemia jumped through the trees at a quick rate, grinning widely and with glee; laughing to herself. Oh the fools! They thought they could leave the armory unattended for one night and she blew it up...as well as stealing everything she could carry in a bag she had. She eventually saw Ghirahim waiting for her and grinned, she had succeeded in a small mission and they were alone. “Finally.” Ghirahim said as he stood, folding his arms. “I was wondering when you’d arrive. Master Demise told me you had succeeded in a smaller mission.” He said and Hemia smiled as she landed near him.

“Oh Ghirahim,” She purred out, confusing him. “Were you worried?” She teased and he scoffed. “No, I wasn’t.” He responded simply and Hemia grinned. She was suddenly right in front of him, gripping his chin and keeping his attention on her. “Don’t I get a reward for a job well done?” She questioned out, pressing against his body as a teasing smirk played on her lips. Ghirahim rose a brow, yet he eventually smirked himself. “Am I getting an invitation?” He teased in return and Hemia giggled. “Maybe.” She purred out and Ghirahim smiled as Hemia grabbed the bag and they teleported back to the safe haven.

As they landed, Hemia chuckled one last time, trailing her fingers up Ghirahim’s chest. “Maybe…” She moved away, grin far from innocent. “some other time.” She purred out before walking off, hips swaying side-to-side. Ghirahim stared at her, wide eyed before sighing, yet a smile was on his lips. She sure was a tease...oh, he’d have fun with that.

Hemia reached the doors and knocked on them and they opened, she walked in, carrying the bag behind her before she stood before him, setting the bag down and giving a bow. “I have returned Demise.” Hemia said before she stood straight, looking to the bag. “I even brought some of their weapons and armor back with me. I couldn’t get to the forgery sadly as, when the armory exploded, I was caught in the blast and almost got caught.” Hemia said, that’s when Demise noticed the small burns and scars; that looked somewhat painful.

“First chance, get some healing potions. I don’t think we want Link to see you hurt in any way, shape, or form.” Demise commented and Hemia nodded. “Speaking of Link, how is he?” She asked, folding her arms behind her head; she was worn out but willing to stay awake long enough to speak to everyone. Demise had been hoping to hold off on that question. “No change really, other than him getting meek like we were warned.” Demise didn’t like the meekness, it didn’t suit the man at all. Hemia hummed, she wondered if after she took the weapons and armor to the smiths if she should see Link first...or get a meal first.

“I’ll see Link after I go to the smiths, I’ll ask Amordian to bring us food.” Hemia said before she looked at Demise. “Though I have more to report: It seems that the guards are talking more about the help she is getting. They wouldn’t say who it was or the name, though they stated that the helper was extremely powerful, more powerful than...you.” Hemia stated and Demise hummed, that wasn’t good. “Though no need to worry,” Hemia said, grinning widely. “I’ll find out exactly how strong they are talking and we’ll go from there. It is just gossip I heard as I was escaping.” Hemia explained and Demise nodded, though he still felt on edge. “Now then,” Hemia said, catching his attention. “I’m gonna take this to the smith’s.” Hemia said when Demise narrowed his eyes. “Hemia,” He said, voice stern and she froze. “I had something I wanted to ask you.” He said, catching her attention.

“Yes?” She asked and he leaned forward. “You said this...Gordo person...took something from you.” He stated before he leaned back. “May I ask what that...something is?” He questioned and Hemia’s red eyes took on a darker color as she narrowed her eyes as him...touchy. “Gordo...was my mentor.” Hemia said before looking around. “Is anyone else here?” She asked and Demise shook his head, before he made the doors close. “No, we are alone. Continue.” He said and Hemia sighed as she leaned against the bag...her eyes showed a huge amount of pain and sadness. “I...I admired Gordo, highly admired him. He chose to take me on as his own pupil, he said I had more promise than the others. I was happy he thought that…” Hemia paused, swallowing a lump in her throat. “I should’ve known it was just a ruse to make me lower my guard.” Hemia whimpered out, shocking Demise; she seemed like she was breaking...had she never spoke of this?

“What I am about to tell you...don’t tell Link.” She pleaded, looking up at him. “I don’t think...I don’t think I could look him in the eye again without shame.” She explained and Demise nodded, though he was shocked. Don’t tell Link? It must’ve destroyed her...whatever it was Gordo did. “It was a more advanced mission, it was after my anger with Hylia began and it was after Link came back from prison what I had no knowledge of. Me, Gordo and a few others were hunting down a group of demon’s. We had just defeated them, making our way home...when it happened.” Hemia said, looking down as the memory replayed in her mind.

**_-Flashback- Hemia smiled as she sat in the tent with Gordo, both having a small meal before the group would return home by two days time. She had sent a pigeon to give Link notice of her return, she hoped he would be in the house, waiting for her return and welcome her with a hug like he had been doing lately._ **

**_“You seem excited.” Gordo questioned with a smile, leaning his head against his closed fist. “I am, I can’t wait to see everyone again.” Hemia responded, before giving a grin. “Especially Link, he always welcomes me back home with a hug. I hope he doesn’t worry too much when I’m on these mission’s.” Hemia said and Gordo smirked._ **

**_“You and Link are close?” He questioned, though everyone knew the answer. Hemia nodded, smile never leaving. “That we are, we’re all the other has left after all.” She said and Gordo nodded, leaning back to grab a flash and pour them both a small glass. “I see, glad to know you have each other to rely on.” He said and Hemia nodded._ **

**_“That we do.” Hemia aid, taking the cup from Gordo. “How much of the pain can he take away?” Gordo questioned with a dark chuckle after Hemia took a mouthful of the drink. “Wha-?” Hemia began to question confused, yet suddenly her vision began to go hazy. She groaned, placing a hand against her head as the tent seemed to spin._ **

**_“G-Gordo?” She questioned, starting to wheeze. “Took quicker effect than I thought.” Gordo said as he stood, walking over to her. “Try to relax,” He said with a malicious smirk. “I’ll make you feel better.” He said and Hemia blacked out. -Flashback end-_ **

“When I awoke...he was over me...inside me.” Hemia whimpered out, trying not to sob...she hadn’t spoken of it to anyone before. She didn’t even tell Link, worried he would be ashamed and avoid her...she had no one to go to about what happened. “He…” She hiccuped, trying to keep herself composed. “He...took away my innocence...though my hymn remain in-intact. He...did it the other way.” Hemia said, wincing and Demise kept his anger in check...she was raped?! Anally no less! He didn’t think something like that would have happened to her. Even his worst versions torture he never involved anything intimate like that!

“He had his way with me...I was bound by rope, unable to defend myself against what he was doing. When morning came...he acted like nothing happened and I was left to try and get better. I was left to try and put myself back together. When I got home, back to Link, I broke down and pushed him away, I snapped at him, yelled at him, told him to leave me alone!” Hemia was beginning to choke on her words, yet she tried to keep her voice steady...though her volume was increasing.

“I felt so bad for what I said, yet Link never left my side; he stayed right where he was and let me vent. He let me get all my anger out...I guessed he thought it was a mission gone bad. I couldn’t tell him what happened, I was ashamed at how weak I was and how I didn’t see past Gordo’s disguise. It was two weeks later my back incident happened.” Hemia explained, tears ran down her face now...it felt nice to get it off her chest...but that didn’t mean it was any less painful.

She felt strong arms encircle her, pushing her against a chest in a comforting embrace. Wait...comforting? She looked up, seeing Demise was hugging her and she responded by hugging back...she didn’t care where the comfort came from...as long as it was comfort. “Next time you see him,” Demise began, gaining her full attention. “give him hell, torture him until he begs for death...then deny him the release.” Demise said and Hemia nodded, she guessed she had permission to kill Gordo.

“Go spend time with Link, he wanted to show you the books he’s been reading lately.” He never would have taken the man for a reader, but then he hadn’t really gotten to known him that well during their meetings before. Hemia nodded, removing herself from Demise’s embrace. “I shall,” Hemia said, giving one last sniffle before smiling at him. “thank you Demise, for listening.” She said and he nodded as she grabbed the bag and left the throne room. Demise went and sat back on the throne, thinking...maybe he could… “Ghirahim!” Demise shouted, the demon appeared. “Yes Master Demise?” Ghirahim asked, waiting for order’s. “I want you to keep an eye on someone.” He said and Ghirahim nodded.


	4. Old Scars Lead to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah....if you don't like torture might wanna skip a lot of this chapter.

It had been some time now since Hemia and Link had begun living with Demise; the two were still as close as ever...and it seemed Hemia had become a valuable asset to Demise. She had been on several missions and had reported all information back to Demise...though she had gotten into quite a few battles during her time. She had also found it surprisingly pleasing whenever Demise complimented her and Link pretty much stayed with her whenever he could; some might think the two were together. Though the two and Demise, always stated that wasn’t the case.

Currently...Hemia had just gotten a hold of her current target who Ghirahim had helped her capture. The sound of slicing flesh and a scream ripped through the night air, even as the rain fell harder. In the forest was Hemia, glaring at the man before her with Ghirahim off to the side, watching as she slowly tortured him.

“You deserve death,” Hemia growled out with a vicious snarl. “but I want to have some fun first before I take your heart.” Hemia stated before she yanked her spear out, the guy giving a small cry of pain again. “Hemia,” Ghirahim began, making her stop and glare at him, her red eyes were glowing...that was new. “Don’t you want to bring him to Master Demise?” He said, making Gordo’s eyes widen in horror.

“I’m sure Demise has a few things he’ll give you to make this more interesting.” Ghirahim said with a dark chuckle and Hemia hummed, looking at him as a seductive smirk curved her lips. “Your right Ghirahim,” Hemia said as she moved away, leaning against the pale demon. “that does sound nice.” She responded, before gripping Gordo by his hair, holding Ghirahim’s arm. “Time to meet your maker.” Hemia said darkly, before they teleported to the throne room.

They entered the throne room, where Demise was who looked up, Link was there as well, looking at the book Demise held before looking forward. He smiled when he saw Hemia...before his gaze fell to Gordo and he cocked a brow confused. “Why is he here?” Muzin asked in his place, matching the confused look with a confused tone. “For Hemia to get revenge.” Ghirahim said, only confusing Link further...he didn’t know what it was Gordo had done to Hemia. “Ghirahim said you had devices I could use Demise.” Hemia said and Demise seemed surprised, before a grin overcame him face. “I do have devices, one second.” Demise said, snapping his fingers.

The Demon King moved them all to a place Hemia hadn’t seen before. “This isn’t part of the place you and Link stay, way too tempting for the demons who still have problems with humans.” Demise explained. The four of them were in a hall in front of large metal door. “We’ll decide what to tell Link later, don’t worry. Muzin I’m sure can keep him busy until we go back. Ready?” The door opened a crack, not enough to see anything, Demise was leaving the final choice to Hemia, just outright kill the man or make use of the rooms...devices.

Hemia looked at Demise and nodded, Demise smirked and opened the door fully, Ghirahim dragged Gordo in as Hemia and Demise followed. The room was made from dark stone, chains and hooks hung from the ceiling, dried blood clinging to some. There was metal bucket on the floor in front of a chair that was covered in spikes, all on the armrests, the seat and the back. There were iron straps on the armrests, across the legs of the chair and around the chest area. What on earth was the chair used for? Hemia couldn't even guess and why was the bucket there? An iron maiden stood in a far corner wide open, something dripped off the spikes...poison? A thick post stood nearest the door, a thinner post was few feet from it a thick rope connecting them. A large cauldron stood off the left, beside it was a jug and a funnel, was that oil in the cauldron?

There was a table sitting upright with spikes in the middle of it, with two holes near the top and cuff near the bottom. Hemia couldn't even begin to guess what that was used for. Another table was flat like any other. Spikes were all over it, there was a wheel and a lever attached to it, now she looked closely the spikes weren't on the table but on some odd rollable part.  She recognized an impaler, finding that to be fitting for this piece of trash Ghirahim was dragging. She spotted another table, this one was also standing up, covered in spikes; something that looked like a rake was hanging on the wall next to it. 

Hemia spotted a large wheel, under it was oil...what was that going to do? There was another chair, this one looked like it would force the seated person forward, there was a long thin metal plate being held up by metal poles and another plate was above it only that one held a metal helmet. “What does the wheel do?” Hemia asked Demise...she wanted to test that out first. “Ghirahim if you would.” Demise said, giving the demon lord a pointed look, Ghirahim grinned. “Of course.” A small vail appeared out of flash of diamonds, it was colored black. The demon lord flicked the cork off the vial then poured it over their captive. “That,” Demise began. “Will keep him from dying...at least until you say otherwise Hemia.” He said and Hemia grinned, she could do whatever she wanted.

“Alright then, let’s hit the wheel then shall we?” Hemia said as she looked at Gordo. “But for the sake of my sanity, let’s not strip him. I don’t want to see THAT again.” Hemia said, sneering at Gordo. “It wasn’t pleasant then, won’t be now.” She growled and Gordo snarled at her. “You weren’t complaining.” He said and Hemia’s eyes flashed murderous as she kicked him, pinning him down with her foot. “I couldn’t moron! You gagged me! I was unable to do anything but submit to your sick pleasures!” She shouted before yanking him up by the collar and dragging him toward the wheel.

“And now I can finally get my revenge!” Hemia said as she pushed him forward. “Demise, tell me how this thing works please?!” Hemia questioned, looking at him; her red eyes were glowing again. “First,” A small bit of power on the Demon King’s part paralyzed the man. “We have to lock him onto it. See the cuffs...here and here?” He spun the wheel showing two sets of cuffs set apart. “His hands go to the lower part his feet go to the higher one. Before we put him there however…” A spark hit the oil, setting it ablaze. “Now we put him on it, shall I assist you?” Demise waved Ghirahim away, he was no longer needed.

“Yes please,” Hemia said, smiling at him. “I would greatly enjoy that.” She stated, grinning. Demise lifted him up and locked Gordo in place as required, Hemia grinning. “Well Gordo,” She said, looking at him as she gripped the lever to spin the wheel. “Time for me to roast you.” She said and pulled the level, grinning as the wheel moved. Gordo winced as the fire burned him, though judging by Hemia’s expression...this wouldn’t be ending anytime soon. “Do have fun Hemia, I’ll tend to something else near the door so it’s ready when you are.” Demise gave the man a dark look, not at all pitying him. Demise hated what he had done, he never did it himself...ever and didn’t allow any that served him to do it.

He made his way back to the metal bucket near the spiked chair, setting a fire around the bucket and set one around the cauldron as well. By the time Hemia was done with that wheel she could make use of one of these things if she wanted to, plenty of time try everything after all. Hemia was enjoying hearing Gordo soon crying out in pain as his flesh burned, she had heard burning was one of the worst ways to die; she had the pleasure of doing it to Gordo as well. She looked over at the spiked chair, a thought crossing her mind and she stopped spinning the wheel, though she left Gordo over the fire, letting it burn him more. “Hey Demise, I wanna try the chair.” She said, smirking at him slightly. She was enjoying this.

“A good choice.” The Demon King smirked, he didn’t feel like spinning the wheel to get the man off it, so he just used a bit of power to transport the man to the chair, the straps all locked around him as soon as he was in place. “Now, I’m sure this looks like nothing special.” Demise said gesturing to their captive who was sitting carefully, so as not to get stabbed by the spikes. “Do you want to know what makes it ever so...effective?” The words ended in a dangerous growl as he glared at the man trapped in the chair. Hemia grinned, stalking over like she was a predator to her prey, stopping beside Demise. “That I would oh so love to know.” Hemia responded, glaring at Gordo, yet her smile remained.

The Demon King knelt down, picking up a pair of tongs that had been hidden behind the bucket; he held them out to Hemia. “Inside the bucket you will find three stones the size of your hand, they have been heated by the fire. Grab one with the tongs and...well press it against his skin somewhere, doesn’t matter where. In reaction to the pain he won’t be able to hold himself like that anymore and well, I don’t have to explain that part.” He said and Hemia grinned widely...perfect! She grabbed the tongs and grabbed one stone, contemplating where to put it before an idea came to her. “How about that one thing that hurt me the most.” Hemia said, grinning at him as she lowered to to a specific part. “You know exactly how much it hurt me.” Hemia growled out, her eyes still glowing as she dropped the stone on his lap.

Gordo screamed as the stone began to burn him THERE. Hemia watched as he writhed in pain, the spikes started to stab into him and she laughed. Finally! Finally she was getting her revenge on what he had done to her, she could finally get even with him. “This is for everything you’ve done, everything you and the soldier’s did to me. The rape, the fights, the threat’s, the suicide missions, the backstabbing, the abandonment. It’s because you all left me that I have the scar along my back that hurts almost as much as what you did!” Hemia shouted, her eyes seemed to increase their glowing with her rage.

Gordo only screamed more, though it seemed he wished to say something. Hemia narrowed her eyes and removed the stone, putting it back in the bucket before she gripped his throat. “What was that?” She questioned, eyes menacing. He wheezed a few times, trying to get his breath back before he glared at her. “N-nothing...you didn’t...d-deserve.” He spat out and Hemia’s eyes narrowed like a cat. “Demise,” She began, her voice was unnervingly calm. “what’s the best torture device in here?” She asked, never taking her murderous red eyes off Gordo. “You make him swallow boiling oil, it is possible to do. Rip his back apart with that flat table over there.” Demise nodded his head toward it. This man had no intelligence, you did not anger a torturer; it just made things worse.

“You could stick him on one of the tables that stand, the one with spikes on it you’d be stabbing iron pikes into him. Legs, arms, torso. Only places of course that work best. The other table that stands...the rake, you’d slowly draw it down his back while the spikes would dig into his front. The last chair over there...the metal plate and helmet would slowly crush his skull only enough to forcefully knock out a few teeth and perhaps break his jaw.” Demise explained. He found all the methods to be useful, he couldn’t judge what was the best, Hemia would have to do that. Hemia looked over at the flat table, the one where she could rip his back apart...that would make him scream. “Demise, help me take him over to the table that I can rip his back apart on.” Hemia said, eyes fixated on the table. Demise nodded and helped her move Gordo over to the table, keeping him in place.

“Didn’t you learn anything in negotiation’s, Gordo?” Hemia asked, grabbing the lever. “Remember what the executioner said?” She asked, looking at him as she slowly pulled it once. “He said to never…” She pulled it again, a little faster. “Ever…” She pulled it twice this time. “Ever!” She growled out, pulling again, enjoying his screaming. “Anger!” She pulled it again. “Your torturer!” She snapped out, turning toward him, watching as his back was ripped, teared and pulled, enjoying seeing crimson blood drip on the table.

She didn’t show any emotion, her face was neutral yet the glowing orbs of crimson proved she was still angry beyond comprehension. “Can I try to pour boiling oil down his throat as this happens? Increase the pain?” She asked Demise, not tearing her gaze from Gordo as the man screamed in pain. “No reason why not to.” A pale jug floated over along with the funnel, the jug floated within Hemia’s reach as did the funnel. “The funnel will make it so he can’t lock his teeth and keep from swallowing. Just force it into his mouth then pour the oil from the jug, as he’s bound this way...there is very little struggle he could put up even as it starts to burn its way through him.” Demise had never really just watched before, it was fairly entertaining if he was being honest.

Hemia grabbed the jug and funnel, walking over to Gordo as she slowed the speed of the rotator that tore his back apart. “How about we make this more...interesting.” She questioned, an odd look on her face as she gazed down at him. Before Gordo could respond, she put the funnel in his mouth before she uncorked the jug. “Bottoms up.” She stated sadistically, pouring the oil down. Gordo screamed more, somewhat choking on the oil as the rotator sped up a little. Hemia couldn’t keep the sadistic grin off her face, she was enjoying seeing him suffer. “After this,” She said, not looking over at Demise. “How about we end it on the impaler?” She questioned, finally turning her head to look at him.

The sadistic smile was still in place, yet her tone had taken on a casual, innocent ring to it...it was obvious that, while she was enjoying this...she was also done and tired. Chasing him down with Ghirahim must’ve been harder than he thought. Demise approached her but didn’t try to stop her, merely saying, “While I can see your having fun it won’t do to over exert yourself. He won’t be dying anytime soon and within a few hours he will have healed and you can start all over again.” He didn’t want her passing out, he had doubts however she was just going to leave easily, he did have one idea, she’d stay a little longer perhaps but who was he to deny her? “I did find the demon who left his mark on you.” He said and Hemia froze.

She spun to question him but as she did, her back spasmed and she fell to her knees, screaming in pain as it seemed to ripple across her entire being. Hemia tried to stay conscious, long enough to try and get a question out but it was no use; her vision was turning black. Gordo laughed, the device having stopped to let him heal, the funnel had left his mouth when Hemia turned around. “Back acting up again Hemia!” He laughed out, enjoying seeing her in pain after what she did. She glared at Gordo one last time before her vision failed and she collapsed, going unconscious.

“I do believe you forgot I was here.” Demise growled. He didn’t feel like dealing with the man and sent him to a cell, well when he said cell it was really just a hanging cage. If he got it open...he’d break his legs when he fell. The demon must know it’s days were numbered, Demise wasn’t going to forgive this; Hemia certainly wasn’t going to. He cast a transport spell to bring both himself and Hemia to her room, he called for the demon healer who still could only give her a potion to combat the pain slightly. She was left to rest after that, perhaps the demon would pay later in the day or tomorrow.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

The next day Hemia was feeling a bit better, Amordian had told her Demise and Link were in the library. She didn’t know where that torture room was located, Demise had said it wasn’t part of the Safe Haven. She’d have to have him help her get there or find Ghirahim and that demon lord wasn’t easy to track down. Reaching the huge library, she found the two near the back and paused. Demise had Link cornered by a table but...Link was holding a book out at Demise’s face looking so very unamused. She was pleasantly surprised though when Link spoke er...hissed. “You are absolutely barking up the wrong tree Demise.” Link hissed. His voice was back!

Demise was also surprised given he had back stepped a few times giving Link room to avoid getting trapped again. He did rub his throat a little, then noticed Hemia. “...Tell me you didn’t see or hear that.” He groaned, knowing full well what was coming. It was nice to have his voice back but he would have rathered it come back in a different way. Hemia grinned a little, leaning against a shelf, she was amused. “I saw everything and I got to say,” Hemia walked closer before she cupped her brothers chin, making him lift a brow at her. “you looked rather tempting trapped. I’m almost tempted to ask Demise to trap you for completely…” Hemia grinned, knowing this would affect him. “different reasons that I would love to try.” She said, that got him to color slightly. Success!

She soon ended up laughing as she backed away, despite Link’s still flushed face. “I’m sorry Link, I couldn’t help it!” Hemia said before she smiled softly at him, slowly calming down. “It’s good to hear your voice again.” Hemia said before she kissed Link on the cheek, and walked toward Demise. “So, you said you found the demon?” Hemia said as Link turned around, walking over as well, standing beside Hemia. Despite her flirtatious antics...she might keep Demise away from trying anything. The Demon King nodded. “I did, he and...our other guest have close cells.” Maybe he’d show her the so called cells, she might get a good laugh at seeing them both stuck in cramped little cages. “Shall I escort you?” He offered.

“I would like that.” Hemia said but before the two could leave, Link gripped her arm. “Link?” Hemia questioned, yet the protective look in his eyes was her answer. “I want to come along as well.” Link said and Hemia sighed. “Link, I-!” Link cut her off. “No Hemia,” He hissed out, shocking her and Demise. “I’m coming along, I want to give those two a piece of my mind for hurting you.” Link said before he hugged Hemia, shocking her. “No one hurts you and gets away with it.” He stated, eyes protective as he kept his arms tight around his sister. Hemia was still stunned somewhat but it slowly melted away as she hugged Link back, doing her best to not cry...she didn’t want him to know that she was broken having seen Gordo again. “Thank you Link,” She said and moved away to smile at him. “you can come along then, right Demise?” Hemia asked, looking to the Demon King.

Demise was a little wary of letting him come along but...if his voice was back so was everything else, and nothing short of knocking him out would stop him. “Very well, do try to maintain control over yourself.” He cast the transport spell, placing them under the hanging cages. “So,” He grinned ferally. “How do you like their cells?” He asked and heard a snort. He looked over at Hemia seeing her trying to not laugh but she couldn’t hold it in and began laughing. “Oh my gosh this is too good!” Hemia laughed out and even Link snorted a little, he found it amusing as well. “Shut it wench!” Gordo shouted from above, yet Hemia only laughed harder.

“Oh Gordo, after everything you’ve put me through, seeing you hanging up above it's pretty funny!” Hemia shouted back, still laughing. The next cage over a pair of red eyes peeked out and a hiss was heard. “Been some time, Hemia.” The voice, deep and dark said. Hemia growled, glaring at the cage. “The demon that marked me.” Hemia snapped out, before she looked at Demise. “Can we lower the cages?” She asked, folding her arms...her spear was with her for some reason. She must’ve had it since she left the room. He guessed she was going to kill the demon with her own spear.

“Oh, where’s the fun in that?” Demise mused just as the bottom fell out on the cages, sending both down to break their legs. “I never liked leaving wounds on...well, anything and left my power locked in it. It’s a very cheap method of harm and at some point death. I did say that I didn’t like it...much as I hate something else. Be grateful you only left power in a wound otherwise you would be dealing with me.” Demise growled at the demon watching the pitiful attempt at crawling away. “He’s all yours Hemia.” Demise said as he stepped back gently drawing Link with him.

Hemia stalked forward, bringing her spear out slowly and spun it a few times, stopping before the demon. It was an odd lizard looking demon. It had two back legs and arms like humans, but it had horns on its head and down its back. The tail seemed to have been torn apart, she remembered seeing a barb on the tail; it inflicted poison on whatever the demon caught. Looking at his hands she realized that his hands were what tore her back apart. Long, thin, razor sharp claws came from the fingers...those must’ve penetrated into her back far enough to cause nerve damage and then he inflicted his power into her wound to prevent it from healing.

She stabbed her spear into the demon’s tail, making it wail in pain as it went still, quivering in pain. Hemina leaned against the spear; staring the demon in the eye. “I finally get my revenge after all these years.” Hemia said before she yanked her spear out and stabbed it below the demons ribs. “After everything your wound has done to me,” Hemia said as she yanked the spear out before stabbing him in the stomach. “I should kill you slowly.” Hemia said, her voice taking on an emotionless tone. “Hemia?” Link questioned worried, but not loud enough for Hemia to hear. “I should make it slow, agonizing, let you feel everything you’ve done to me.” She stated before she kicked the demon onto its stomach and swung her spear. She created a large gash down the demons back, making it howl in pain as the wound leaked crimson fluid quickly.

Hemia wasn’t done though and stabbed the spear down the middle on the wound, penetrating a lung. “I think I’ll let you bleed out. If you try to heal, well,” She scoffed and looked over at Link and Demise, “one of those two will finish you off.” Hemia said before she kicked him again, as hard as she could. The demon was closer to Demise and Link now, still bleeding and slowly dying before she turned her attention to Gordo and stalked over, spear in her hand. “I think it’s time we end this farce Gordo.” Hemia said and he growled, before he saw Link and chuckled. He knew Hemia would never have spoken about what happened to anyone. “Does your little brother know?” He asked and Hemia froze as she rose the spear, staring at Gordo in horror.

...He wouldn’t… “Does he know what happened to his sister?” He asked and Hemia began to shake in terror. Link frowned deeply, not liking the man’s tone. “What are you going on about?” He snapped sharply. Gordo chuckled and even Demise knew where this was going as his eyes widened. “Did your sister ever push you away? When she returned did she ever snap or lash out at you?” He mocked and Hemia glared at him. “Shut up!” Hemia shouted but found herself unable to move, her body was trembling.

Link was confused, yet he glared at Gordo. “What’re you talking about?” He asked, yet he knew what Gordo meant. There was a mission Hemia was coming back from where she seemed like a completely different person. She did snap at him, told him to leave her alone, lashed out at him; even told him to get lost. “Heehee, so your sister never told you,” Gordo looked at Hemia. “that I had my way with her.” He said before he looked over at Link, seeing the boy’s horrified expression. “Your sister has a wonderful body.” He said and Hemia snapped. “SHUT THE HELL UP!” Hemia shouted and swung her spear.

Forget torturing him, he had to die! Her spear lopped his head off, the head rolling a little ways away before stopping, the mouth was in a mocking smirk and the eyes wide...he had the last laugh. Hemia was shaking with horror after it was all said and done, even her legs were shaking bad. Tears ran down her face and she sniffled, holding a hand to her eyes, not caring that they were seeing her break. She fell to her knees, even as Link ran over; Demise could only stare at Gordo. ...The man got the last laugh...Hemia was suppose to tell Link what happened. He should not have found out like this, with the one who did the deed telling him...now...he had to watch what happened. There wasn’t much he could do and he feared he’d only make matters worse.

“Hemia?” Link asked and she looked at him, those crimson eyes were once again a forest green, they were dull and broken, tears streaming down her face. “I…” She choked on a sob. “I’m s-sorry Link.” She whimpered out, shoulders trembling in sadness. “I...I should’ve told you.” She hiccuped, the tears coming faster. Link couldn’t stand to see her like this and pulled her into a huge, keeping her tight in his embrace. “Don’t apologize Hemia, you did nothing wrong.” Link said, stroking her hair, hoping to soothe her as she had done to him many times in the past. “B-but I-!” Link shook his head, cutting her off. “He’s the scum not you,” Link said as he pulled her away, wiping her eyes with his thumbs. “Why’re you still crying?” He asked, a soft, sad smile on his face.

Hemia sniffled, keeping her gaze on him. “You’re not...not ashamed?” She questioned and Link tilted his head confused, but kept his action’s up. “Ashamed? Why?” He questioned and Hemia took a deep breath. “I...I didn’t fight back hard enough, I didn’t get myself out of the situation.” She stated and Link chuckled, silly girl. “Hemia, no matter what, you’re the strongest person I know.” Link said and kissed her forehead, shocking her. “You did what you could, no one is to blame except Gordo.” Link said before he forced Hemia to look him in the eye. “I want you to understand something Hemia,” He said, making her flush...he hardly ever said her name with such affection. “I want you to understand that no matter what happens, no matter the circumstances that I’m always here for you. That I’ll always love you,” Link said before kissing her forehead again. “always remember that.” He said and Hemia nodded, hugging him.

Link hugged her back, nuzzling his head against hers...she wasn’t alone...she had to understand. Link knew that she was there for him...but she needed someone there for her. Link planned to fill that role. While he was glad the man was dead...he wished Hemia had waited a second so he could deck the guy. If he didn’t hate the thought to extremes, he might have castrated the man. Gah, no the thought alone was giving him shivers. Demise hated to ruin the moment, he really did but there was still the matter of this demon. “Death by blood loss is all well and good but he regenerates fairly fast.” Demise said softly, gazing at the slowly crawling demon. Why it still tried he wasn’t sure, it was doomed.

Hemia broke away and sighed, picking her spear up she stalked toward the demon, stabbing in it the tail again. “Going somewhere?” Hemia said venomously, making the lizard demon pale. It slowly turned to look at Hemia in fear and Hemia smirked, pulling out a pair of brass knuckles. “You know, I kinda need a new punching bag for a minute. You mind volunteering?” She said and when it only squeaked, she chuckled darkly. “Didn’t think so.” Hemia said and pulled her fist back, before swinging forward.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

Hemia sighed as her, Demise and Link exited the cells; Hemia cleaning her brass knuckles and putting them away. She had beaten the demon to death by her own hands than her spear. She had gotten her revenge against both who had done her wrong; Gordo who had raped her anally and the demon who had crippled her. She hadn’t cared to learn of the demon’s name but Demise had told her he was called Akatosh in case she ever wished to truly know his name. Hemia stopped and leaned against a wall, slowly sliding down it and gave a exhausted sigh. Her action caught both Link’s and Demise’s attention. “Hemia?” Link asked as he stopped, kneeling down beside her, worry in his blue eyes.

Hemia looked at him, her eyes showing her exhaustion before she closed them, taking a deep breath. “I’m so freaking relieved.” Hemia commented and Link smiled softly. “I would hope so.” Both he and Demise commented at the same time before they looked at one another. Link took a step away from Demise, not having forgotten what happened in the library. “Maybe you should go rest Hemia, you’ve been dealing with all this for...how long now?” Link wasn’t sure, she after all hadn’t told him but...he suppose there were things he hadn’t told her either but none were so bad as what happened to her. Hemia stiffened before sighing...she shouldn’t hide things from him. “Remember when I came back from a mission and snapped at you?” She asked and Link nodded, rubbing his chin.

“Yeah, it happened almost three months after my release from prison.” Link said before his eyes widened. “You mean...you…” He couldn’t finish as Hemia nodded, standing slowly. “I’ve been dealing with the burden since that day.” Hemia said sadly, looking down; crimson eyes filled with sadness. Link began to shake with fury, his eyes hard before he growled. “Dammit!” He shouted, punching a wall, making Hemia and even Demise jump. “If that bastard wasn’t dead, I’d make him feel every ounce of pain I could imagine.” Link growled out, glaring at the ground, ignoring his bruised fist.

Before Demise or Link could move, Hemia had her arms wrapped around Link, hugging him in a loose embrace. “I know Link but please, calm yourself. He is gone and can no longer hurt me.” Hemia said as she moved away, cupping his face. “You no longer need to worry.” She said and Link sighed, before noticing Demise nodded. “I agree with Hemia,” Demise said, catching the two blond’s attention. “Hemia is safe now, especially here under my protection as are you.” Demise explained and Link nodded, he knew that much. “Though Link is also correct with his earlier statement.” Demise said and Link gave him a flat look. “Wow, we agree on something for once.” He snipped, making Demise glare at him yet Hemia chuckled.

“Shut up Link.” Demise stated and Link grinned smugly; Demise decided to ignore him for a moment. “You should get some rest, it will help and you’ll have energy tomorrow. I’m going to give you some time off from any kinds of missions at the moment, Ghirahim can handle the rest.” Demise said and Hemia sighed, nodding. “I bid you two goodbye for now then.” Hemia said, walking on ahead, Link and Demise watching. Hemia really didn’t wish to go to bed but she was exhausted. The last few days had been emotionally tiring on her, everything had happened so fast and she just wanted to rest...but afraid of actual sleep.  _ ‘I don’t want the nightmares again...I don’t know if I can handle them.’ _ Hemia thought as she turned at a corner, heading to her room.

Link and Demise watched in concern, both were extremely worried about her wellbeing...it was obvious she had been reluctant in leaving. Demise looked at Link, before sighing. “I think you should sleep with Hemia tonight.” Demise said and Link’s head snapped over to Demise, his eyes narrowing. “What?” He questioned, his tone dull with a touch of annoyance, looking at Demise like he was insane...well...more insane than he thought. Demise looked at him skeptically, wondering why the once hero was giving him that look before he reread his statement in his mind and glared at Link. “Not like that!” He exclaimed, yet Link still took a few steps back and Demise grumbled, not what he meant!

“What I meant was sleep in her room with her, she needs someone and I highly doubt I would be, well, preferred...company.” Demise and and Link scoffed. “Especially with the way you’ve been looking at her lately, I wouldn’t want you near my...sister...either.” Link stated...though he had paused when he said ‘sister’. For some reason...she didn’t feel so much of a sister now than she did...something more. She was still precious to him...but it seemed she was more now than a mere sister. Demise noticed the pause but decided he’d dwell on it later. “What do you mean by that? How have I been looking at your sister?” Demise asked as the two started to walk to the kitchen once he used a transport spell to get them back to Safe Haven.

“Don’t play dumb!” Link stated, turning to look at Demise for a second. “Granted Hemia doesn’t help with her teasing, but I’ve seen those lustful looks lately!” Link stated, feeling overprotective of Hemia. Demise did his best to not snort, if Link were to get angry at anyone, it should be Hemia! Damn girl was such a tease and her skimpy clothes didn’t help her seductress ways either! Ghirahim had been having fun with her teasing, so had Demise himself...she was enticing! Was it wrong for him to...lust after her? Demise rubbed the area between his eyes, damn it all...Hemia didn’t know what she was doing to the Demon King.

Suddenly Demise decided it was payback...what of that pause? “It seems you, yourself, have been seeing her in a different light if you hesitating to say ‘sister’ is anything to go by.” Demise teased and Link colored slightly, eyes wide as he snapped. “What’re you talking about?!” Link asked, spinning around to look at Demise as they stopped in the hallway. “Why would I hesitate?” Of all the times for Demise to notice something in his speech! “I don’t know,” Demise continued with a grin. “why don’t you tell me?” He asked with a teasing tone and Link flushed more. “GAH!” Link shouted, scratching his head. “Leave me alone about my feelings for Hemia, okay!” Link shouted before he gasped as he realized what he said.

_ ‘M-my feelings? Do I see her as more than a sister?’ _ Link wondered, removing his hands from his head; looking at the ground as he got lost in thought. Demise had also gone silent, staring at Link in silent surprise...did he just confess something he didn’t want to? “Oh no…” He heard Link groan, the boy rose his head, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. “I can’t believe this happened.” Link said softly and Demise rose a brow. “Care to elaborate?” He asked and Link looked at him, he didn’t want to tell Demise...but it couldn’t hurt...could it? “I think...I think I’ve...I think I’ve fallen for my sister.” Link said, though saying ‘sister’ left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Don’t say sister,” Demise said, a somewhat disgusted look on his face. “if you’ve fallen for Hemia, say her name. Don’t call her sister as she is obviously more to you than that.” Demise said, rubbing his chin. Demise couldn’t say he’s all to surprised, over the past few days, though Link didn’t have a voice; the two had shown high signs of affection towards one another. Especially from Hemia to Link; the longing looks, the forehead and cheek kisses, the lingering touches, her expression was an open book to Demise. He knew Hemia fancied Link...liked him more than a brother, though she believed Link still saw her as a sister, so she kept up her innocent act of calling him her little brother. Though it was obvious to Demise that Hemia wanted to be more with Link than simply being his sister...but now Demise was curious.

She had been more flirtatious with Demise, himself lately, something Demise couldn’t deny that he enjoyed. He enjoyed it...enjoyed it a lot! Though the two’s affections toward one another left him feeling like...a third wheel. And he couldn’t deny that he was jealous; he felt left out a little, jealous of the other because of the other. He was jealous of them both...yet he liked them both. It was all so confusing to him. “Anyways, I’m going to go check on Hemia,” Link said as he turned around, ignoring his previous intentions to get him food. “she needs someone like you said.” He said before disappearing down the hall, intent on seeing Hemia. Demise watched before sighing and headed on to the throne instead, he’d check on them later.

Link was grateful Demise didn’t follow him, though he guessed it was simply to let Link and Hemia have some time together. “I hope she’s okay.” Link whispered to himself, making his way to her room. He didn’t know if this was exactly a smart idea, being alone with Hemia in her room with the knowledge of knowing exactly how deep his feelings for Hemia were. “To think I once called her my sister and now I’m seeing her in a completely different way.” Link mumbled, nearing Hemia’s room. “NO!” He heard Hemia scream and gasped, running to her room and slammed the door open. “Hemia!” He shouted, only to see her shaking in her bed, her arms were wrapped around her as she quivered, sweat covering her body.

Link slowly approached her, worried about her reaction. “Hemia?” He said softly as the door closed behind him. Hemia snapped her head up, her now green eyes connected with Link’s and Link was shocked at her expression. Her forest colored eyes were filled with tears, expression one of horror and pain, tear streaks were noticeable; he could only guess she had been crying. “L-Link?” She questioned and Link nodded, sitting down. “Are you-?” He didn’t get to finish as Hemia launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against him, sobbing openly. “I-I can’t!” Hemia exclaimed and Link wrapped his arms around her as well, keeping one hand to the back of her head to support her. “I can’t sleep o-or I-I’ll see him!” Hemia sobbed out and Link held her to him tightly.

Even after his death, even after getting her revenge he still plagued her mind, still haunted her.  _ ‘What can I do to erase this pain?’ _ Link wondered, frown evident but he wouldn’t let Hemia see him like that. A small part of his mind told him to continue to hold her...though a larger portion told him to tell her his true feelings.  _ ‘What if she doesn’t feel the same though? I don’t want to ruin what we have.’ _ Link thought, kissing her temple; hoping to soothe her. “Close your eyes and think of me.” Link said softly, catching her attention. “What?” Hemia asked with a sniffle as she moved back to look up at him. “Think of me Hemia, try to erase him from your mind.” Link said as he kissed her forehead again.

He pulled her onto his lap, crossing his legs to be more comfortable before he undid her ponytail, she looked better with her hair down. “Focus on my touch, my voice, my scent. Do whatever you can to focus on me instead of that scum.” Link said, giving her a soft smile. Hemia blushed a little at his small action’s yet she did as she was told. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, trying to focus on what Link said. She felt the hand rubbing her back, the small words of praise from Link as he recounted everything she did that made him proud of her. When suddenly Link's hand travelled to her neck to caress it and Hemia froze, jerking back and shaking again.

“Hemia?” Link asked softly, seeing how Hemia reacted. “P-please...don’t touch my neck there.” She said, covering the side where Link had previous touched. Link hummed and moved her hair aside, before tilting her neck slightly to the light and Hemia stiffened. In his sight, where he could see it now that he moved the hair was a dark red spot on her skin, it looked old as it seemed to slowly fade but he knew a wound when he saw one. “Hemia?” Link asked as he moved to look her in the eye. “How did you get this?” He questioned, slowly tracing the skin around the wound. “When I tried to fight back, when Gordo had be pinned at the barracks back home; he stabbed me to try and get me to stop. Thankfully I had been successful in fending him off but he stabbed me to try and stop my resistance.” Hemia said and Link glared at the wound.

“I really wish you would’ve let me get one good hit on him.” Link said and Hemia gave a humorless chuckle. “Yeah, well,” Heima looked off to the side. “he needed to be dealt with.” Hemia said with venom, it was obvious she didn’t want to talk about this. Link sighed...he needed to help her relax and think on something else so she could sleep. Link hummed, looking at Hemia’s neck, he wondered; it was a tempting idea and would work in getting her attention...though he feared she’d slap him later. Eh, he’d deal with it later. Link leaned his forehead against her shoulder and Hemia tilted her head to try and look at him. “Link?” She questioned when suddenly she felt teeth against her neck and she gasped, arching her back as Link sucked on the skin he bit.

“L-Link?!” Hemia exclaimed, her face as red. “Did that get your mind off him?” Link asked against her neck and Hemia nodded. “Y-yes, but-!” Hemia gasped again as Link nipped the skin of her neck again. “Good, just focus on my touch.” Link commented simply and Hemia squirmed a little, what was Link doing?! Hemia had never known Link to be like this, he usually was never this bold...something must’ve snapped or happened. She wanted to get answers...but his ministrations to her neck were too good for her to want to ignore. Though the logical side of her mind argued, stating she needed answers before she did something she’d regret. “L-Link, wait…” Hemia moaned out, slowly pushing on his shoulders. Link obliged and moved a little, though he kept his head on her chest and simply looked up. “What?” He questioned, keeping his arms around her back and Hemia looked off to the side.

“W-what is this a-all o-of a sudden?” Hemia asked, and Link moved back fully, Hemia moving her hands to his chest. “What do you mean?” Link asked, confused as to why she stopped him. “Why...are you being like...this?” She asked, pointing to the hickey he left on her neck. “You’ve never shown any interest before, so why now? Wasn’t I ‘just a sister’ to you?” Hemia said, looking away with worry heavy in her heart. Why was he being so cruel? He had always called her sister, had never seen her as more...and now he was suddenly kissing her neck, leaving marks? What was going on? Why was he acting this way? “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” He questioned and she looked at him to see a soft, affectionate smile with gentle eyes. “I’m not trying to get anything out of this if that’s what you're thinking, I’m nothing like Gordo. I’m not doing this because I need to, or want you to do something for me. I’m doing this because I want to, I want you to think about someone else aside from what Gordo did to you.” Link said before he cupped her face.

“I was hiding everything, my true feelings; behind a facade, behind an act I called ‘relatives’. I didn’t want to scare you and at first, I had no real interest in anything romantic.” Link explained, leaning a little bit closer. “I thought I could ignore it...but with everything that happened recently, me joining Demise and you following, me losing my voice and you helping me anyway you could. I couldn’t ignore it much longer.” Link said as he looked down. “The touches, the kisses, the looks, the feeling of emptiness when you were gone; I was having a hard time handling it all. Then, what happened with Gordo and Akatosh...I realized exactly how important you were to me and why I was so enraged at them.” Link said before he looked Hemia in the eye. “All of these feelings inside me came to a halt and started to make sense. Hemia…” Link leaned closer once more. “I love you.” He said before kissing her and Hemia’s eyes widened.

Pardon? He...he loved her? Hemia gasped when he pulled her closer, allowing him access to her mouth in which she moaned, face flushing a dark red. Link pushed her back a little, her back made contact with the plush bed and Link hovered over her, moving back as he stopped kissing her and smiled softly at her. “I’ve loved you for a long time, I just ignored it because I didn’t want to ruin what we had.” Link said, caressing her cheek. Hemia chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Had I known, I would’ve confessed a long time ago.” Hemia said as she pulled Link down for another kiss. “I love you too, Link.” Hemia said and Link smiled, kissing her once more. Hemia arched her back as Link slowly traced his fingers down her side, one arm went around her back, cupping her ass as he pushed her against him. Hemia gasped as she clearly felt his arousal and Link moved to kiss her neck, making her moan; hands clenching fistfuls of his hair.

Link didn’t seem to mind as he slowly trailed his mouth down to her shoulder before slowly moving back up to her ears, sucking the skin right behind her ear, leaving a small red mark. “Link.” Hemia huffed out, slowly pushing him back. Link leaned back, though continued to roam his hands over her body. He slowly massaged her breasts, kissing her chest and Hemia moaned once more. “R-replace h-his touch.” Hemia said, pulling him up to kiss him. “Replace his touch with yours.” Hemia begged and Link smiled at her flushed face, the begging tone she had...that got him going. “Hemia,” Link said pushing her back down and sitting up on knees as he slowly took his shirt off. “I’ll be keeping you up all night.” He smirked at her and Hemia blushed with a smile, this was going to be a night to remember.


	5. New Love, New Life

It was the next day as Demise walked the halls, intent on seeing Link and Hemia. He had gone to the once hero’s room, only to realize he wasn’t there so that meant he was still with Hemia.  _ ‘Wonder how things went last night, Hemia didn’t seem well and Link seemed a bit on edge.’ _ Demise thought, getting to Hemia’s room. He knocked a few times, waiting for an answer yet received none; he knocked again but got the same result. “Hemia? Link?” He questioned, only to hear a slight rustle but nothing more. He sighed, not having expected this. “I’m coming in.” He stated, opening the door, shocked it was unlocked.

“Link, He-!” He stopped and stared at the scene he saw...this...he did not expect at all! Link and Hemia were still asleep, Link against Hemia’s back with his arms wrapped around her waist. His head was leaning at the crock of her neck as they both laid on their sides, toward the door to Hemia’s room. Their arms were bare and their tangled legs weren’t covered by the cover but the rest of their body was except their legs, arms, and face. Demise felt his jaw drop a bit as he continued to stare wide eyed at them. Did they...did they really...have sex? Demise rubbed his head, wondering what the hell happened to the world and turned it upside down. He knew the two loved one another but did they really go ahead and do THAT! He sighed, wondering what he was going to do...and worried Hemia might be pregnant.

“Get the hell out Demise.” A voice hissed out and he looked up, seeing Link glaring at him, eyes narrowed dangerously. “Hemia needs sleep and I don’t think she’d want you to see her naked.” Link said, sitting up, the covers still covered him from the waist down...good. Demise wanted to tease Link, this was too good a chance to pass up. “With how she’s been lately;” Demise began and Link’s eyes widened, he knew that tone. “I’d say she wouldn’t mind if I saw her naked.” Demise said and Link growled, grabbing a pillow and threw it at Demise. “Get out!” He whispered harshly, and Demise laughed as he caught the pillow, grinning at Link.

“Nice attempt Link.” Demise said, throwing the pillow back and Link narrowed his eyes at Demise. “I’ll ask Amordian to come by and bring food, I’ll also ask her to get a nurse to check over Hemia.” Demise said with a soft smile and Link nodded. He knew Demise was just teasing but that didn’t mean Link liked it, though he did like the nice side Demise was showing. Demise left, closing the door and Link turned around to Hemia and leaned down, kissing her neck and she hummed, opening her eyes and turned toward Link. She gave a soft smile. “Hey,” She said, her voice hoarse from last night's activities. “how are you?” She asked, lifting a hand and rubbing his cheek. Link smiled and leaned into her hand, turning his head to kiss her palm. “I’m good, you?” He asked before he kissed her lips and laid over her, wrapping his arms under her back.

“Sore but that’s to be expected from last night.” Hemia confessed with a blush, poking Link’s nose and he chuckled. “Was it worth it?” He teased and Hemia giggled. “Definitely.” Hemia said, cupping his face and kissing him. Link moaned when she licked his lip and he pulled back, only to smirk. “Do that again and you won’t be leaving the bed.” He warned and she chuckled. Before she could say anything, a knock came to the door. “Masster Link, Lady Hemia. It’sss Amordian.” A female's voice sounded behind the door and Link sighed. “It’s unlocked.” He called back and the blue and silver scaled woman opened the door, walking in. She didn’t comment on how either of them looked, only grinning and leaving a full tray of food for them on the desk then took her leave. She wasn’t there after all to tease them and she certainly wasn’t going to be feeding any rumor mills.

Link got up, went over to the door to lock it before grabbing the tray and looked over as Hemia moved to sit up. He smiled at her, holding the spoon up. “Want me to feed you?” He teased and she blushed. “After all, pretty sure your sore.” He commented and Hemia giggled, before she saw his back and smirked. “Says the man who has red scars down his back and along his shoulders.” Hemia retorted and Link scoffed, his cheeks turned a light pink. “Was I complaining?” He asked, smirking once more and Hemia laughed.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

As afternoon rolled around, Link sat outside the medical ward that was at the Safe Haven, Hemia was currently being checked on by a few healer’s that Demise sent them to. Link doubted that Hemia would be pregnant though, then again...always expect the unexpected they say. He looked to the door, sitting beside Demise who was there and Ghirahim was leaning against the wall near the door; they were all awaiting the news. Though it took weeks before symptoms and signs showed, demons were able to pick up the instant signs of life. Demise looked at Link, seeing the man had his bright blue eyes fixated on the door

“That door won’t open any faster if you stare Link.” Demise commented, smirking as he heard Link scoff. “Shut your trap Demise.” He said softly, shocking Demise. No snipping remark? No angry comment? No insult? Hmph, the man must really be nervous. Suddenly the door opened and Amordian came out, the door closing behind her softly, before she looked at Demise, Link and Ghirahim who moved back to see her properly. “What’s the announcement?” Demise asked and Amordian smiled. “Well, it would ssseem Lady Hemia isss pregnant, Massster Demissse.” Amordian said with a soft smile.

Link froze, Demise let out a joyous laugh and Ghirahim whooped with praise. “Good job Link!” Ghirahim said, throwing his arms around Link. “You’re going to be a father.” He congratulated and Link’s shocked expression slowly turned to one of joy. “I’m...I’m going to be a dad.” He said softly, Demise smiled softly at him. “Does this make me an Uncle?” He teased and Link glared at him, though it was half-hearted. “Maybe.” He teased in return, making Demise and Ghirahim chuckle.

“Does Massster Link wisssh to sssee Hemia?” Amordian asked and Link nodded. “Yes, please.” He said standing, as did Demise while Ghirahim smiled. “I shall go ahead and do my rounds, let me know how the fair maiden is when I return Amordian.” He said, then with a bow he was gone. Amordian shook her head in amusement at Ghirahim, before opening the door and letting the two in, before excusing herself and leaving, as did the nurses. Link walked over to Hemia, who smiled as she saw Link and Demise. “Link, Demise, hey.” She greeted softly, before sitting up fully and turning toward them. “Amordian told you?” She asked and Link nodded, walking toward her.

“She did.” He replied, before kissing her. “We’re going to be parents.” He commented and Hemia smiled. “That we are.” Hemia assured, rubbing her stomach where she felt the child growing. “Just one thing,” Link started making her give him a confused look. “You aren’t going anywhere while expecting, Demise himself said it so you aren’t allowed to argue.” Link didn’t think she’d argue with that really, if she took any blow to the stomach there was high chances of losing the baby. Even if she was careful, the risk was too high.

“I figured as much.” Hemia said, looking at her stomach before she looked up at Demise and smiled. “You’re going to be an Uncle, Demise.” She teased and he laughed, even while Link groaned. “Don’t encourage him, Hemia.” He said, frowning a little and Hemia giggled. “I can’t help it, the thought fits.” She commented before standing, as she was only in the first week; she wasn’t showing any signs and had no problem...throughout her pregnancy though...that was a different question.

“I’ll have to assign a few healers to follow you around Hemia, that is if you don’t want to go through a lot pains and trouble as time goes on.” Demons and evil spirits tended to have an easier time while expecting and during childbirth due to their healing powers and medications. If Hemia didn’t object she’d have a very easy time. Hemia gave Demise a dull bored look. “If you are asking me if I’d like to have an easier time with EVERYTHING, you don’t even have to ask.” She and Link shared a grimace. They heard a lot of birthing stories growing up and none of them ever sounded good.

The Demon King chuckled and nodded. “Of course, of course. Illu and Sveck will be with you as soon as you call them, they will stay with while expecting and for a time after giving birth to ensure you are alright.” Demise wasn’t taking chances with either Link or Hemia getting sick or badly hurt so much so that they died. Spells and the like to make a human immortal took a lot of time, he wasn’t even half done. “How do you feel right now? I had a meeting to attend and wanted you both there.” Demise stated, giving Hemia a good look over. She didn’t look tired or weak but she could be hiding it. “I’ll feeling fine, I’m only in the first week, so I don’t feel too bad.” She looked to the ceiling, expression thoughtful. “Once I hit about my...well I believe my fifth month is when things will start becoming a bit more difficult.” Hemia commented, placing a hand on her stomach; mother’s reaction...always laying a hand on their stomach.

Link shifted his eyes down and smiled as well, placing a hand over hers and kissing her temple, making her smile with a blush. It was going to be a few interesting month’s. “What’s the meeting about?” Link asked, wrapping an arm around Hemia’s shoulders, giving Demise a curious look. “Scouting around the village, I want to find a good way in without raising an alarm too soon.” Demise explained heading for the door. “A demon will lead you two when you are ready to come. Don’t take too long, the meeting is in an hour.”

Link hummed after Demise left. “He made it sound like the meeting was sooner.” He definitely needed to be at that meeting though, Hylia had set traps around certain places of the village, if Demise had a map he could point out the places she set them. “Let’s head to the meeting,” Hemia stated, catching Link’s attention. “I can give some input on where traps and alarms might be set to they can be avoided.” Hemia explained, heading toward the door, Link following.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

The map was this strange, see through, crimson floating image hovering above the stone table. A few demons in either human form or their monstrous forms were in the room, looking over the map and pointing to places. Demise kept rejecting ideas from them as they sounded of pure idiocy. Link however spoke up when a bird like demon pointed to a place that had trees and a river. “I wouldn’t suggest you go through there, even flying wouldn’t work.” The demon glared at him, great one of the ones who hated his and Hemia’s guts for being important to Demise. “Hylia set traps around the outside of the village, I was with her when she did some of it, so I know where a few are.” Link pointed to the spot the demon just had. “Right here is one of those spots. Any demon or monster goes near it and they WILL be vaporized in an instant.”

Demise frowned. “Are you certain that’s what Hylia did?” He asked gazing at the spot on the map intently. Link nodded. “I’m certain, I saw a monster hit one of those places once, it died on the spot.” This was troubling. “We should believe you why?” The bird demon growled sharply. And this was getting on Demise’s nerves. “You were her chosen, why should anything you say matter-” “What he says matters because I say it does.” Demise’s dark voice echoed in the room, sending off a wave of power in warning to the demons in the room, he had enough out of them in regards in Link and Hemia.

The waved made the demons shiver and shrink back, Link flinched having only felt that when Demise forced his power onto him. Regret passed through Demise’s eyes but he pushed it back as to not give the demon’s leverage on him, despite their loyalty to him. “So, that area won’t work.” Demise hummed, rubbing his chin. Hemia hummed, looking at the map as well...she had felt the wave but it didn’t seem to have affected her too much, something that shocked her slightly. She wondered if maybe she had been protected by Illu and Sveck, the two demon’s beside her. Illu and Sveck were polite demon’s when she met them in the hallways and they followed right after her and Link, chatting with the two expecting parents excitedly.

Illu seemed to look very similar to a Harpy, she had wings along her arms yet she didn’t have bird like legs, unlike most harpies. She had normal eyes with tail feathers at her tailbone, and she even had some feathers on her shoulders and cheeks. She had long tendrils coming from above her pointed ears and her green eyes showed youth yet wisdom Hemia hadn’t acquired yet.

Sveck was much different, being a creature of water he had webbed hands and gills along his neck, though the odd part was he didn’t have the lower half of a water creature, but had normal legs. Though she saw him enter a small pool on the way and his lower half immediately became that of a merman, a shark she believed. He was swift but he was gentle and soothing to be around she realized; he was also protective as he almost got into a fight with a demon in the hallway that insulted her and Link. Illu had to stop him from fighting, stating now was not the time around a expecting mother.

Hemia looked at a spot on the map and traced a finger in a circle around it. “Here would be a good spot.” Hemia said, pointing to a dark spot in the tree’s. “Hylia hasn’t placed anything here, I should know as I was always placed on guard duty there because we knew there were no traps.” Hemia said before she leaned back a little. “Hylia didn’t see a need placing a trap there because of the river. It goes right in front of that spot, very deep and very wide. She thought we’d be protected by the river on that side.” She explained, folding her arms.

“I highly doubt she’s fixed the problem.” Hemia said, looking around the map more, trying to find more places. A few water based demons gazed at each other confused. “Why wouldn’t she?” One asked Hemia. “Several demons are more than able to get through water, we water based most of all.”  Demise had to agree with that, it wasn’t like Hylia to miss something. “Because she always had several guards posted there, but they are easy to deal with.” Hemia commented, before rubbing her wrists...a memory. “Unless I was placed there...then I was alone.” Hemia mumbled, before shaking her head. “Their fighting style is rather simple, as she’s low on power right now, I highly doubt she would have fixed it just yet.” She said, before looking at the map.

“Until recently, I was on her side; she didn’t need to worry about fixing a problem as I was ‘always’ there to fix it for her.” She sneered out, red eyes glaring hatefully at the castle. “She would post me somewhere alone because she believed I worked best alone. Stupid women.” She said before pointing to the spot she circled. “Since she is too weak at the moment, this place most likely wouldn’t have been fixed so she’d post quite a few guards there until she regains power.” Hemia explained before looking at a spear a demon held.

“I can show you how they fight, it’ll make defeating them easier. I trained them after all.” Hemia said, looking at them all, gaze determined; something told her Hylia hadn’t fixed the location she pointed out. The Demon King considered this a moment. “I see no reason why not. Illu can a make a copy of your memories from training them, then share it.” Demise may have used his powers to stop the demons from verbally doing anything but he didn’t trust them not to try something if Hemia directly showed them what to do, they may try to hurt her...or worse. “Was there anything else?” He asked looking around the collected demons.

“Yes.” A small rock demon said drawing attention to her small form. “I was hiding among some rocks near the castle a few days ago and heard something about the help Hylia was trying to get.” Trying? It had been some time since they first heard of this help, why was it taking so long? Who would deny Hylia? “Lord Demise...do giants mean anything to you?” All demons jumped in shock and confusion when Demise froze up and cursed in a tongue none of them knew.

“Giants…” Hemia mumbled, rubbing her chin. She hadn’t heard of Giants in years, the only thing remote close to a ‘giant’ she had seen were the goron’s but even then, she had seen very few. “I can’t think of any Giant except the Goron’s.” Hemia mumbled. “What, exactly, are these Giants?” Hemia asked, confusion heavy in her voice. “I’m not sure…” The tiny rock demon said wringing her hands.  “What,” Demise began his tone easily, saying he needed to hear the rest and now before someone died. “Was said about these giants?”

The rock demon jerked and quickly explained what she heard, you didn’t keep Lord Demise waiting when he sounded like that. “I heard someone say, ‘Lady Hylia is still trying to get through to those giants. I don’t care what they are, they shouldn’t deny her.’ Another man replied, ‘She said they are somewhere really far from here, you know how limited she is, after lifting this protection around the village she’s pretty weak.’ I didn’t hear more than that before I got kicked down a hill.” She finished.

Demise cursed again more loudly. “No one and I mean NO ONE is to scout or go anywhere near that village until I say otherwise, understand?” He snapped harshly. The demons all jumped and nodded, too scared to speak. Link hadn’t thought Demise could look concerned let alone...dare he say, scared? What were these giants and why were they so bad? Hemia hummed, this was concerning especially if Demise was reacting this way...maybe… “Would it be possible to turn the Giants on our side?” Hemia asked, looking thoughtful. She knew very little of Giants, actually she knew next to nothing about them, it was the only thing that was kept from her knowledge about the races of Hyrule.

“Impossible.” Demise said glaring at the map which he shut off. “They are considered guardians and protectors and live up to it, however it isn’t them I am most concerned with. Something they created...all of you go, I need to think of counters.” He waved them all away, his unease could even be sensed by Link and Hemia. Hemia wanted to stay and try to comfort him but Illu stopped her. “Now would not be a good idea Lady Hemia.” The harpy said and Hemia sighed, tugging on Link’s shirt, they began to depart but Hemia stopped and turned around. “I know you can work this out Demise.” Hemia said, before the door slowly closed and she left the room.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD: Few weeks later

 

Months passed after the news of Hylia trying to recruit the Giant’s help had been stated to them, the unease had settled very little. Demise would speak to them when the chance arose though he mostly stayed in the throne room, something that Hemia was not pleased with. Though she knew if she voiced that...all hell would break loose...if it hadn’t already. Demon threats were more consistent toward her and Link now, especially toward Hemia as she was expecting; though she knew it was bound to happen. Epherim was a constant pain in her ass, always insulting her whenever he saw her, even the tiniest remark, just to try and rile her up.

Currently she was sitting in the library with Link, her body was starting to show signs of her pregnancy, her ‘baby bump’ as she called it, was noticeable now that she was six months in. The few times she had seen Demise, his worried expression would soften and even Link would smile; she guessed a relaxed Demise was a smiling Link. “How are you feeling?” Link asked, looking up from his book. It was full of recipes he was thinking of trying, he wanted to cook food for Hemia due to the fact that when Hemia cooked food, she started feeling sick...she either overcooked or undercooked, she’d get it one day. “I’m feeling good, I’m not hungry if that’s what you’re asking.” Hemia said, looking at the book.

Before Link could say more, a demon walked in and looked over at them, stopping by their table. “Link, Lord Demise would like to speak to you alone.” The demon said and Link sighed, standing up. “Do I have to?” Link asked, looking at Hemia. “I believe it is urgent Master Link.” The demon said and Link sighed. “Tell him I’ll be there soon.” Link said and the demon nodded, leaving the library.

“I’ll be back soon.” Link said when Hemia stood, Link helping her. “I’ll head back to the room then and get some rest.” Hemia said and smiled when Link looked at her concerned. “I’ll be fine silly, I have Illu and Sveck with me to help me should something happen.” Hemia said, reassuring Link she’d be fine. Link hesitated a moment before sighing and kissing her. “Just don’t do anything reckless.” He said and she nodded, kissing him in return. “I won’t.” She said and Link smiled before he left, heading toward the throne room. Hemia sighed, grabbing the book and leaving the library, feeling bad for having lied to Link...truth was, both Illu and Sveck were busy. Illu had gotten sick from an accident with some research and Sveck was the only one able to care for her properly.

“I hope giving him leave to care for Illu wasn’t a bad call.” Hemia mumbled to herself, then regretted leaving the library as she heard a hiss. “All alone this time?” A familiar males voice mocked, she groaned, looking over her shoulder at Epherim, not at all surprised to see the red and black demon snake behind her, glaring at her. “What now Epherim?” She asked, being polite; it would do no good to be angry...despite the fact that he was a stress to her. “Nothing, just surprised to see the ‘All great Hemia’ alone for once.” He said sarcastically and Hemia had to keep her anger in check.

“Is there any reason to be sarcastic, Epherim?” She asked, her right eyebrow twitching in anger. “I really need some rest right now.” She said and turned to leave but he slithered before her, glaring at her. “Not so fast, girl.” He growled out and she glared at him...what was his problem?! “I don’t know how you got in Demise’s favor, but it doesn’t please many of us to know you’re favored by Demise.” He hissed out and Hemia took a deep breath, calming her anger.

“Maybe because I take order’s seriously, I find myself being of great comfort to him,” She said before she narrowed her eyes threateningly at Epherim. “And I do EVERYTHING correctly, unlike someone I know.” She snipped out, making Epherim growl...oh, how dare she! “Now, if you don’t mind,” Her patience was wearing thin, that much was obvious. “I have somewhere I need to be.” Hemia said as she made to move past him, only for his tail to lash out and slam her into the wall.

Hemia gasped out and stood up, using the wall to support her before she looked at Epherim in complete shock...did he just strike her? “You won’t be getting away without any kind of punishment with those words.” He hissed out and Hemia growled, standing up. “How dare you.” She said, murderous intent heavy in her voice and Epherim smirked. Amordian was passing by when she heard the commotion and she gasped in horror when she saw what Epherim did. Hemia was expecting! What was the fool thinking?! She knew there was little she could do, she wasn’t a fighter she was a simple helper. She had to let Demise and Link know!

 

~~*~~

 

Link neared the throne room and knocked on the doors, hoping to end this meeting soon. “Demise, I’m here!” He called out and the doors opened, letting him enter. Demise was sitting on the throne chair, before he looked up from some papers he had, hiding his surprise. “Link.” He greeted, nodding his head to him. “Demise, you called for me.” Link said and Demise let his confusion show, raising a brow. “I did?” He questioned and Link tilted his head, confused. “A demon came and told me you were asking for me.” He said and Demise hummed, rubbing his chin. “I gave no such order.” He mumbled and Link was confused even more. “Then...why would I be told that?” He asked, suddenly feeling dread in his stomach.

Before Demise could answer, the doors were opened as Amordian hurried toward them. “Demise! Link!” She shouted, panic noticeable in her voice. “What is it Amordian?!” Demise demanded, he had never seen her this panicked before; Link felt the dreadful feeling get worse. “It’s Hemia! Epherim is fighting with her!” She stated and both of them froze in horror. Demise let out a roar of anger, even as Link sneered. “Where did they go?!” Demise demanded, who would dare attack Hemia in her condition?! “I heard something about a arena before I left.” Amordian stated and Link sneered. “We go there, now!” Link demanded and Demise nodded.

 

~~*~~

 

Hemia grunted in strain against the sword Epherim was using, her spear was good but she needed to be flexible, nimble...agile! In her pregnant condition, that was impossible! She gasped as she dodged the attack from Epherim, before she swung her spear again trying to hit him. Some other demons had come, some trying to stop the fight and others rooting the fight on; Hemia knew this wasn’t a good idea. This could damage her or worse, damage the child within her.

_ ‘I have to stop this soon!’ _ Hemia thought, gasping as she felt the sword cut her arm. Growling, she thrust the spear forward, stabbing Epherim in the arm, making him hiss in pain. He grabbed the spear and yanked it out, before ripping it from Hemia’s grip and slamming the hilt into her chest, sending her flying back. Hemia groaned, wheezing a little as the breath was knocked out of her.  _ ‘At least he didn’t hit my stomach.’ _ Hemia thought, sitting up she barely dodged the spear being slammed beside her head, almost cutting off some hair. She swung her fist, feeling her knuckles connect with Epherim’s jaw and a satisfying  _ crunch _ as she felt it dislocate before she grabbed her spear and rolled out of the way, avoiding a downward strike from the sword.

Epherim growled, relocating his jaw, before turning murderous red eyes toward her. “You’ll pay for that, wretch!” He hissed out, lunging forward. Hemia was ready and parried the blow, while she may not be fast on her feet currently, that didn’t mean her hands were affected. Hemia swung again, hitting Epherim in the side, satisfied to see blood trickle down his side but cursing it didn’t stop him. She jumped back, grimacing in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, not enough to worry her but enough to warn her...she had to be careful!  _ ‘I need to end this...now!’ _ Hemia thought, before she dodged a flurry of slashes toward her, using her spear to block some.

Suddenly a thunderous crackle of energy was heard and Hemia gasped, looking toward the energy as Demise and Link appeared. “Link! Demise!” She cried out in relief, unaware of what Epherim was doing. “Hemia!” Link shouted in relief, when suddenly his eyes widened as did Demise. “Watch out!” They both shouted and Hemia gasped, spinning to face Epherim, bringing her spear up to block his attack. She was too late, the sword stabbed into her side, making her scream in pain as she felt the sword pierced the flesh right below the left side of her ribs. Demise’s eyes widened in pure rage as Link ran forward, brandishing his sword and attacked Epherim himself, sending the snake demon back. “I’ll kill you!” Link shouted, blue eyes wide in anger yet Demise stepped forward. “Let me handle this Link, get Hemia to a doctor!” He stated, when he saw Link was still there he growled.

“Now!” He demanded and Link growled, before sheathing his sword and picked Hemia up. She was pushing a hand against the wound, gasping with pain before Link ran off toward the medical ward, knowing where it was. Demise looked at Epherim, who was struggling to stand, a gash stretching across his chest from Link’s attack. “You made a grave mistake attacking Hemia.” Demise said as dark power gathered around him and Epherim’s eyes widened. “I think you know what that means.” Demise said with murder in his voice...Epherim would not live to see another day.

The Demon King drew back an arm that lengthened at an incredible rate and turned pitch black, one harsh clawing slap and the demon was dead. He was going to make an announcement about Link and Hemia, anyone who harmed them or even insulted them died. He had several examples he could make as well. He would check on Hemia once he knew she and Link would get no more trouble.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

Link’s head snapped up when both Hemia’s healers come out of the room she had been put in, along with the water demon who had tended to him.  _ “Any lower and a few inches to the side and they both would have been lost.”  _ The water demon said waving to Link to come forward.  _ “You can see her, she and the baby are alright. Little Lady Hemia merely rests.” _ The demon said softly, knowing how sensitive the subject was. Link didn’t hesitate to follow the healers into room, making his way to her side he began to look her over. She was laying on tall thick slab of stone with the center carved out slightly, the center was filled with water. Hemia was dressed in simple thin white shorts and a short sleeve shirt.

_ “The water I am made of has healing properties,”  _ The water demon said as Hemia’s assigned healers took up positioned near her head on either side of the slab.  _ “The stone isn’t uncomfortable and the water is slightly warm so she doesn't get a chill. All she needs now is to rest.”  _ He didn’t bother asking if the man wanted to stay, if he had a mate and she had been harmed he wouldn’t leave her until she was able to get up and walk about on her own. He took his leave allowing the other healers to assure the man Hemia was really okay. Illu patted Link’s arm. “She’s okay don’t worry, we can both sense the baby’s life force and nothing seemed to be wrong there either.” Sveck agreed with a nod. “When the little lady wakes she’ll be free to leave with you so don’t worry.” Both Illu and Sveck had no plans of leaving her side again since this had happened. Link nodded at them and waited alongside the two demons for Hemia to wake up.

 

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

 

When Hemia awoke, the room was dark so she guessed it must’ve been night or something. She felt somewhat sore, a slight throbbing where she had been struck and she groaned as she looked down, seeing the wound had healed and was a mere white scar. She winced though when she saw all the other scars covering her body that were in plain view; reminders of all her missions that Hylia sent out on her. She briefly wondered if Link ever saw them, he should’ve their night together...but...they had both been preoccupied that night. Even after moving in, she made sure most of her scars were covered, especially the ones on her torso and back. She felt a hand on her stomach soon and looked up, seeing Link was asleep beside her, one arm being used as a pillow and the other resting on her stomach.

She smiled before she heard some movement and looked over, seeing Illu and Sveck were both in the room as well. Illu was asleep but Sveck was awake and he looked at her, before smiling. “Ah, I see you have awoken.” He respond and shook Illu’s shoulder a little, waking the harpy up. “Hm?” She mumbled sleepily before seeing Hemia and she smiled, standing up quickly and running over. “Miss Hemia, we were worried!” She stated happily, almost waking Link up with her excitement but Sveck held a finger to his lips, warning her to keep her voice down. “Sorry for worrying you.” Hemia said before looking at Illu with a smile. “How are you Illu?” Hemia asked the Harpy, who smiled. “Better now, the explosion from the chemicals I messed with only ruffled me a little. I’m all good now though.” She responded happily and Hemia smiled.

“That’s good to hear.” Hemia said before looking at her stomach and placed a hand on top of Link’s. “Is everything-?” She couldn’t get the words out, the thought that maybe something happened worried her. “The baby is fine.” Link suddenly said, waking up and looking at her. “How are you?” He asked and she smiled softly at him. “I’ll be okay, I just hope the little one is fine.” Hemia said, suddenly a kick hit Link’s hand and his eyes widened as Hemia chuckled, even as Sveck and Illu both beamed with joy. “I’d say they are.” Link said, staring at his hand that got kicked. Hemia chuckled at his shock and joyed expression and he soon chuckled as well, before looking at Hemia and his gaze slowly turned stern.

“And what were you thinking?” He questioned with a serious tone and Hemia quickly paled, knowing what he meant. “You should’ve known better Hemia, I could’ve lost you.” Link said before sighing heavily. “And not just you but our kid as well, you have to be careful.” He scolded gently and Hemia sighed, rubbing her stomach, knowing it was true. She didn’t have only her own health to think about now, she was with child; she had to think about both of them. “I-I’m sorry.” Hemia said, looking down sadly and Link sighed, rubbing his neck. He reached forward and hugged her, being careful to not jostle her too much. “I shouldn’t have left you alone. I should’ve taken you with me to see Demise.” He said and she hugged him in return. “It’s okay, neither of us thought Epherim would do something like this.” She stated and Link nodded.

Illu and Sveck both watched before looking at the other in concern, they knew that Epherim didn’t like Link or Hemia, but Hemia was right. Even they hadn’t expected Epherim to attack Hemia, at least...not as brutally as he did. “We can’t leave her side, she’s far in.” Illu commented and Sveck nodded, both whispering as to not be overheard and Link and Hemia continued to talk. “I agree, the next three months will be the hardest for her, we’ll have to keep a closer eye on her.” He stated and she nodded, knowing how dangerous it would be for her. “But you know what,” Illu began, grabbing Sveck’s attention as he looked away from the two to look at her. “I’m surprised she hasn’t really had any actual cravings yet.” She commented and Sveck chuckled. “Don’t go jinxing it Illu.” He said and she simply shrugged, a smile on her face as she thought of what it was Hemia would crave.

 

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

 

Hemia’s wound were already healed and most of her aches were gone, she was just relaxing in a puffy chair near a window. An idea did come to Link, it was summer and they had always spent a lot of time eating fruit and drinking milk to keep cool. Sometimes someone would make ice cream and sell it, it was always a lot of money since it was hard to make but Hemia always made sure to get some. “Hey Hemia, how does ice cream sound? A few of the cooks and bakers in the kitchen can make some.” He said knowing she was going to light up like a star at the mere words. She loved ice cream. Just as he predicted her eyes went wide and she beamed a bright smile, looking excited. “Did you say ice cream?” She questioned, like she wasn’t sure she heard right.

Link chuckled at her obvious excitement and nodded. “Yes I did, sound good?” He questioned and she nodded eagerly. “Yes it does!” She exclaimed in happiness and Link chuckled, standing up and heading to the door where Illu and Sveck were. “Hey guys?” He questioned, grabbing their attention. “Think we could get some ice cream, we-.” He was cut off by Hemia. “Make it Triple Fudge Brownie Ripple!” She shouted and Link gave an amused sigh. “Heehee, sounds like someone has final had their cravings hit.” Illu sang out a little and Sveck chuckled. “Who doesn’t like that stuff?” He questioned and Illu shrugged. “I’ll go alert the cooks, stay here you all.” She commented before she flew off to let the cooks know. Link smiled and went back in the room, walking back toward Hemia and sitting next to her and she smiled at him.

“You know exactly what I needed.” She commented and Link chuckled, kissing her. “Of course Hemia, we are husband and wife after all.” Link said, intertwining their fingers together and Hemia chuckled, leaning against him more. “That is very true.” Hemia said, nuzzling his chest and Link smiled, rubbing her back. Illu returned with some ice cream and smiled, bringing it over to Link and Hemia, before going to stand guard at the door again. Before Hemia could dig in, Link sat up, scooped some up and held it up to her. “Open up.” He teased and Hemia laughed. “I’m pregnant Link, not crippled.” She commented and Link chuckled as well. “Humor me.” He replied and Hemia giggled, rolling her eyes amused.

She did as asked and Link feed her the ice cream, enjoying helping her and Hemia obviously enjoyed the ice cream as she asked for more. Link let her indulge but did state that the stuff was hard to make, so Hemia limited herself to only two more helpings of the ice cream.

 

Sup I’m huuuuuuuuuuge time skip xD

 

Time passed by as Hemia closed in on her due date, demons left her and Link alone as Demise made an announcement that if some much as even an indirect insult would lead to punishment. He dropped by every now and then, see how they were and was glad to know things were going well. Illu and Sveck had opted to stay away from making any potions or messing with chemicals. ...Though Sveck did have to drag Illu away so she wouldn’t have another explosion like last time.

As she closed in on her ninth month, she started feeling somewhat odd. She knew it wasn’t the fact she was about to be a mother, she had already mentally prepared herself for that but even with Sveck and Illu there, she was feeling odd at random times. “Well, we know it's nothing to do with the kid.” Illu commented, her palms glowing as she tried to see what the problem was. “Maybe your morning sickness is returning?” Sveck questioned yet Hemia shook her head. “Can’t be. I don’t feel sick anymore.” Hemia commented, rubbing her chin in thought. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and hunched over, groaning with pain. Illu gasped when suddenly something clicked and she shot up straight. “Sveck,” She began slowly, catching his attention. “Go get Link...now!” She shouted, picking Hemia up and helping her.

“Wha-?” He didn’t get to finish as he looked down and realized...Hemia’s water broke. “Already?” He questioned himself surprised but ran off to find Link, there was only one place Link had gone to today. “Hurry!” Illu began, rushing Hemia to the nursery wing. It didn’t take long for Sveck to get to the throne room, where Link had gone to meet with Demise, the two going over some more battle plans. Sveck was about to open the doors when Link opened them, followed by Demise and Link rose a brow, surprised to see him. “Sveck, everything okay?” Link asked, wondering why Sveck was alone. “Hemia’s gone into labor.” Sveck said simply and Link almost fell forward but Demise caught him. “Already?!” The two exclaimed in shock, she was only in her eighth month!

Sveck nodded and they ran toward the nursery wing where Illu had taken Hemia, they had to hurry. Illu couldn’t keep all the pain at bay for Hemia by herself, she needed Sveck there. They got there quickly as Demise used a spell to teleport them there instantly and Sveck ran in, followed by Link and Demise. Sveck rushed to Hemia’s side and began to help Hemia as a few healers gathered around to help with delivering the baby. Hemia was only sweating and panting, no real pain but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel small stabs now and then. She was grateful she had Illu and Sveck with her, without them she was sure she would’ve passed out by now if the small stabs she felt were anything to go by.

“That life force,” Illu began to whisper, eyes glowing. “a baby girl.” She said softly and Hemia seemed shocked before wincing as a stab of pain passed through the healing powers Sveck and Illu gave out before it was instantly soothed. Link was next to her, holding her hand as she went through the contractions; he knew she would be okay, she had Sveck and Illu with her. “Okay Lady Hemia,” A demon began, looking at her with a smile. “it’s time. Push!” She stated and Hemia nodded, using all her might to push, feeling another stab of pain. Illu and Sveck were sweating at this point, their concentration completely on trying to keep the pain at bay.

What felt like hours seemed to pass by, everyone full of anticipation for the child, Hemia was slowly feeling exhaustion hit her but Sveck and Illu would take turns replenishing her stamina to help her keep going. Soon enough, the cries of a baby reached their ears and Hemia slumped with relief, giving a sigh of happiness as the others smile, even Demise from where he stood by the door. Ghirahim was also there, leaning against the door, smiling at the scene. Granted he knew he couldn’t handle a kid...but he couldn’t wait to see what the child would do being here. “It’s a girl like Illu said.” The demon commented with a bright smile, helping clean up and make Hemia more comfortable and Hemia let herself relax even more.

Soon the baby was wrapped up and handed to Hemia, the nurses left allowing everyone to gather around and get a good look at the baby girl. She had fair skin like Hemia, though she was darker in color; matching Link’s skin tone and she already had a tuft of blonde hair on her head. Link smiled, feeling tears come to his eyes and kissed Hemia’s temple, feeling overwhelmed with joy at their baby girl finally being born. “She’s adorable!” Illu cried out with a bright smile, Sveck simply nodding with a smile of his own. Demise looked at the baby over Link’s shoulder, happy to know that everything was fine with a baby girl. Ghirahim was content to stay where he was at the door...just in case someone tried to enter.

Granted the demon’s knew better than to try anything, no one wanted to take chances; especially Ghirahim with his close attachment he had with Hemia. He wouldn’t deny he had been hoping she would have been single just a little bit longer...but everyone can’t always have everything. “What’s her name?” Ghirahim asked from the door and Hemia froze, realizing...they didn’t think of a name. “I..I don’t know yet.” Hemia responded, brushing her fingers over her baby girl's cheek, making her open her eyes. The bright blue eyes locked with Link, who felt his breath catch; she had his eyes as well it seemed and he smiled softly. Hemia smiled as well, gently nuzzling the girl’s head before looking at Link and smiling. “What should we name her?” She asked and Link hummed...that was a good question.

He began thinking, trying to come up with a good name when it hit him and he smiled. “We’ll name her after my mother, Leila.” He responded, stroking his baby, Leila’s, cheek. She seemed to smile in response as she reached for Link and he chuckled. “I like the sound of that.” Hemia responded, eyes getting heavy and Link noticed. “Get some sleep Hemia, you need it.” He said and she nodded, closing her eyes as Link held Leila, letting Hemia rest. As soon as Hemia relaxed completely against the bed she was asleep, out like a light and Illu giggled softly, before looking at the baby girl and cooing over how adorable she was. Soon afterward, Demise and Ghirahim left, stating they would check in later while Sveck stood guard with Illu...after he got her to calm down.


	6. Taking a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That song is from Neir.

“I am not sure about this.” Link’s voice came from behind some thick black curtains. Hemia lifted a brow gazing at the demon woman who had brought Link another set of clothes. What had she brought him? “This doesn’t really seem like me.” The demon woman sighed crossing her arms over her chest, she looked the most human at out most of the demons they saw. “The colors match most of what you wore before, I don’t see a problem.” The demoness stated. “I don’t have an issue with the colors, it’s the style that is bothering me.” Link stepped out from behind the curtains brushing them aside. Hemia could see Link’s point now, while the color and style was nice...and he looked good, did that really suit him?

In one word Hemia would say Link looked like a pirate. Link's scarf was replaced by a shorter one but it was still crimson. He wore a slightly long dark green overcoat, it had golden buttons on the sleeves and along the front. He wore a simple white, thin, long sleeve shirt under it; it wasn't buttoned up fully. Two thick belts were around his waist and another was connected to it but stretched to his right shoulder. Tied around the belt was a golden sash and a dark green compass hung from one of the belts. The pants were jet black and slightly loose, his boots were the only thing that remained the same.

Hemia could see why Link wasn’t fond of the outfit but he really looked good in it. She understood he reasoning more so when he said, “I don’t think this suits my personality.” The demon woman blinked at him. “Aside from Ghirahim, his clan mates and female demons I have not heard that from a male before.” She muttered. She shrugged. “If you really don’t like it I can make something else.” She offered. Link shuffled. “It isn’t that I don’t like it…it’s just different.” Link finished and the demon woman gave a nod. “Take some time to try and get used to it, as a distraction here,” She snapped her fingers summoning a box. “I have some baby clothes you two can look through. I understand you both have a little one now.” She handed the box to a joyful Hemia, then the demon woman took her leave. She had come by their room to get Link a new outfit and to bring some baby clothes, she had other work to tend to now.

Link sighed as he sat beside Hemia on their bed his eyes drawn to the silver crib next to the bed where their daughter slept. “I suppose we should look through the box then.” Hemia grinned at him. “Don’t let the clothes bother you Link, you’ll adjust.” Hemia opened the box and started setting out all the outfits on the bed so she and Link could look them over. Hemia felt a lot better ever since Leila was born, no more kicking and she didn’t feel bloated anymore with a little one inside her. Most of the outfits on the bed were as she expected, small cotton outfits for Leila sensitive skin and usually in a variety of colors, she noticed some green and blue outfits. The green to match Leila up to Link and the blue to match up to Hemia.

“Talk about generous, they brought a lot.” Hemia said, seeing the multiple fabrics in the box before she heard shuffling. She looked at Link, seeing he was fidgeting with the cuffs and she sighed, grabbing his hand and stopping him. “Stop Link, you’ll make it worse.” Hemia lightly scolded and Link sighed. “It doesn’t suit me.” He mumbled and Hemia chuckled as she fixed the cuff before folding it back a little, still smirking. “Oh come on Link, after all, if you ever plan on going through a full wedding, you’d have to wear something a lot more…” Hemia trailed off as she looked up at him, eyes holding that mischievous look. “suffocating.” She grinned out and Link sighed.

“Demise is really letting you throw a wedding...even though there’s a war going about?” He questioned and Hemia chuckled. “Link, we’ve been ordered to not go anywhere near Hylia until everything is figured out so we are to stay here.” Hemia replied before moving away to look over the outfits. “Besides, that means we have time to do as we need.” Hemia responded before a smirk crossed Link’s face. “Time to do as we need, hm?” He questioned by her ear and Hemia flushed red as he pushed against her and laid his head on her shoulder. “Want another one?” He teased, looking at the crib and Hemia burst out laughing as she felt hands tickle her side.

That little sneak! He tricked her! Hemia began to laugh harder as she fell on the bed, Link straddling her as he continued his assault to her sides. “Well? Want another one?” Link continued to tease, making her shriek with laughter. “I-I-” Hemia couldn’t say what she wanted because she was laughing so hard, yet Link kept his smirk. “Can’t talk?” Link teased before they heard crying. “Oh!” They both exclaimed before Hemia rolled off the bed as they both made their way over to Leila. “Must’ve scared her.” Link commented, holding her and trying to calm her down, even as Hemia rubbed Leila’s cheek. “Or she might be hungry.” Hemia said and Link handed Leila to Hemia. “I’ll get some food ready.” Link said and headed to the kitchen, Hemia following with Leila; it seemed she had calmed down at the mention of food.

As they walked the hallways, many demons stepped aside and some even gave a small bow, confusing Hemia. She had Leila nearly a month ago and since then, many demons have stopped to look at the little girl and some showed a lot of respect; something she wasn’t used to. “Link,” Hemia said softly as they entered the kitchen. “is it just me or have the demon's been acting different lately?” Hemia questioned and Link hummed. “I mean, Demise’s announcement wouldn’t have this much effect to make them treat us with respect...would it?” Hemia questioned, brow raised confused. She wasn’t there when he made the announcement. Link frowned. “Hemia...do you know how things were between me and Demise before...this?” He gestured to the area as they walked.

Hemia hummed, should she tell him? “Well…” She sighed heavily, confusing Link. “I kind of know...not a lot...but a bit.” Hemia commented, scratching her cheek. “Hemia?” Link questioned and she sighed. “I followed you every now and then. So I know a little, but not a lot.” Hemia said with a shrug. “Exactly how were things?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side as she sat down, Leila on her lap; she was sitting close to the counters to keep talking to Link.

A heavy sigh left him. “There were times if he got seriously pissed he’d hold me down and force raw power unto me.” He remembered that pain clear as day, that agony wasn’t something one forgot easily. “I may not be able to sense power or magic or know much about it but,” He looked Hemia in the eyes. “Demise is POWERFUL. No demon or monster of any type or rank will want to invoke his wrath. They will either die after suffering greatly or they will suffer for all eternity.” He finished grimly. While he was grateful they would be safe now knowing so many dared not go against Demise, it reminded Link he needed to be wary around the Demon King.

Hemia hummed, she had seen him when he returned from those times...it was something that she didn’t like seeing. Hylia actually refused to let anyone near Link unless it was her, herself...it’s actually one of many reasons Hemia despised Hylia. “So that’s why you came back wounded on days I didn’t follow.” Hemia mumbled and Link nodded as he started getting some food ready. “Most likely...I’m not sure you would’ve survived if you had followed.” Link commented and Hemia sighed, looking off to the side. “Most likely.” Hemia said with a sigh. “As much as I hate to admit it, I’m not as strong as I once believed.” Hemia said before her gaze went dark. “The battle against Epherim proved that.” She said softly, looking down at Leila and stroking her hair, making Leila smile up at her.

Link shrugged. “Well, then the only thing to do to fix that is train, I’m positive I’ve gotten rusty.” He checked over the ingredients he had, making sure it was everything. “I haven’t held a blade since...since we got here.” It was odd going so long without wielding a sword but...he had discovered he was in no way ready to battle, let alone war while Hemia was still expecting. He didn’t fully recall what happened but Demise had been very clear in he needed more time.

“Well, after we eat, how about we do some training?” Hemia suggested, smiling. “I’m sure Amordian wouldn’t mind watching over Leila while we spar, besides” Hemia got up and hugged him from behind with one arm, being careful of Leila. “it’s been awhile since it’s just been us training.” She said, rubbing his back and he smiled, turning to look at her. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?” He questioned and Hemia nodded, smiling softly. “Alright then,” Link said as he looked at the ingredients. “You go ahead and contact Amordian while I get some food for us ready, as well as some food for the little one.” Link said, poking Leila’s nose who giggled at the action.

 

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

 

Hemia smiled as she grabbed a spear before spinning it a few times, getting used to the feel of it even as Link grabbed a sword, tossing it between his hands. It felt right, this would be what he used. Granted the two were not training with real weapons, the two didn’t want to actually cut the other so the weapons were made of pure wood. “Alright Link, just like old times; let’s begin!” Hemia called out before charging him and Link blocked before rolling to the side when she tried to kick him. He remembered how Hemia fought at least; she was agile and quick in all her movements, quick and precise; it’s the reason Hylia had her as the Captain of the Guard.

Hemia slowly moved toward him, eyes calculating as she watched for any movement from him; she had always excelled at reading her opponent’s. There had been multiple times she had bested Link when they spared though he had bested her just as many. Hemia charged again and Link swung his sword at her but she jumped over him, swinging the wooden spear down at him and hitting his back. Link growled and spun with the sword, making her grunt from the force as she quickly blocked before she swung out with a leg, tripping him. Link growled but reacted just as quickly by using one hand and rolling away before Hemia could hit him. Hemia smiled, it seemed like his reflexes were still sharp.

As she stood Hemia kicked her attacks up a notch, going more aggressive as she charged once more, not giving Link a lot of time to react and she slammed the spear into the ground, using it to propel her into a spinning kick. Link growled as one foot connected with his ribs and the other hitting his head seconds afterwards, he stumbled back before grabbing her legs as she continued to spin and she gasped as he yanked her forward before locking her and holding the wooden sword to her neck. “I win.” He commented and Hemia began chuckling. “I think I’m the one who's gotten rusty, not you.” Hemia responded and Link chuckled, relaxing a little and letting her go. As she turned to face him they heard clapping and looked to the other side, seeing Demise walking forward. “Quite the match I must say.” He complimented and Link groaned while Hemia smiled. “Hello Demise.” Link somewhat grumbled out, leaning the sword against his shoulder.

“How are you Demise?” Hemia asked, smiling brightly at him and he chuckled. “Still a little stressed but figured I needed a break.” He commented and Hemia smiled. “I see, so you decided to spend time with us?” She questioned and before Demise could respond and she smirked. “Your so sweet.” She teased and Demise gave her a half hearted scowl and Link tried not to snicker. “Anyways,” Demise said, directing the conversation in a different direction. “what brings you two to the arena?” He questioned, somewhat surprised to see Link trying to get back in action. “Sharpening our fight skills.” Link responded, flipping the sword in his hand a few times. “Pretty sure we’ve both gotten rusty.” He stated and Hemia nodded, before looking over at Leila and Amordian.

Amordian had pretty much become like a sister to Hemia, offering help as much as she can and even Sveck and Illu stopped by every now and then to see the baby. Amordian seemed to try and spoil Leila whenever she could, even gave her some sweets she was sure Leila shouldn’t be having just yet. It was enough the little girl was hyper as it was...it was a completely different ordeal when she hyped up on sugar. Demise gave Link a look that was pointedly ignored. Link knew his limits, Demise didn’t feel he needed to worry about fools rushing to battle, of course he also was still keeping his army away from Hylia and the village until he had more information. “How about we take a quick break then?” Hemia suggested, putting the spear away and Link nodded, following her to put the weapons away. After taking Leila back from Amordian and telling the snake demon that they’d be outside, Hemia, Leila, Link and Demise went outside to the small garden they had.

It wasn’t too long until Amordian brought some food out for them in which she was thanked before Amordian left, and the four of them started eating. “So Hemia,” Demise began, catching the young woman’s attention, “has the little one given you any headaches yet?” He questioned with a smile and Hemia chuckled. “A little yeah,” Hemia said, rubbing Leila’s head. “but I don’t regret a moment of our time with her.” Hemia said softly, making Leila smile up at her. “Has she said any words yet?” Demise asked and Hemia nodded. “She’s already said mommy, though she has yet to say-” Hemia was cut off as Leila made to move toward Link. “Dada.” Leila said, reaching for Link. Link froze and looked at Leila, before a soft smile overcame his face and he chuckled. “Come here you.” He said softly, picking her up and stroking her ears.

Leila nuzzled against his chest as he did that, making Link smile more and give a soft chuckle. Hemia smiled as well before Leila turned to look at Demise, and smiled herself. “Uncle Demise.” She said and gave a small wave. Link choked on air and Hemia froze before she busted out laughing as she fell back, holding her stomach as her laughter increased. Demise simply smirked and Link groaned, running a hand down his face. “Leila dear, no...just...no.” Link mumbled up, face flat yet Leila simply clapped and he sighed. “Hemia, stop.” He complained softly, looking away in annoyance. “Don’t feed Demise’s ego, he doesn’t need it.” He stated and Demise laughed. “Too late!” He stated and Link groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Why me?” He complained and Leila smiled, poking his cheek. “Dada, why sad?” She said and Link looked at her shocked...did she just say a full sentence?

“She’s smart.” Demise commented as Hemia slowly composed herself, sitting up. “Possibly the funniest thing I’ve heard this whole month.” Hemia said, giving off another chuckle. “Uncle Demise, eh?” She commented and Link gave a half-hearted glare. “Hemia.” He warned and Hemia just shrugged innocently. “Hey, Leila is the one who said it.” She commented and Leila smiled. “Uncle Demise.” Leila said again, this time reaching for him. Demise froze, not sure exactly what to do. While he liked the little girl, she was sweet and looked a lot like Link, he wasn’t exactly...gentle, he guessed. “Just for a little bit Demise.” Hemia said softly and Link tightened his hold on his little girl, looking at Hemia like she was crazy. “Hemia?” He questioned and she shrugged. “She’s comfortable around Demise, there should be no problems.” She reasoned and Link hesitated.

Leila squirming caught his attention and he sighed heavily. “Alright...just for a little while.” He relented, obviously reluctant to let Leila out of his hold. Leila crawled over to Demise and sat on one of his knees, before smiling sweetly up at him. Demise still hesitated to do much, he didn’t want to hurt the little girl and she looked so fragile. Leila, seeming to realize his hesitance, grabbed one hand and slowly inspected him hand before acting like she was drawing on his palm. Demise slowly gave a smile, realizing the little girl wasn’t scared nor did she believe he’d harm her. “The fact that she’s comfortable around you is a big shock.” Hemia said and Demise nodded, letting the girl do as she pleased.

“Better hope no demon see’s you like this,” Link teased, grinning a little. “they’d start thinking the Demon King has gone soft.” He teased and Demise glared at him but didn’t move; he wasn’t going to interrupt Leila’s little activity with his palm. Link’s grin faded ever so slightly. “Thinking about it...it’s like she’s playing with a snake.” Demise and Hemia both knew very well what that meant. Babies didn’t really have to worry about snakes no matter how deadly, they didn’t understand it was dangerous. So long as one of calm as babies were, the snake wouldn’t bite. It was a bit different in Demise’s case but no one was going to say it.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

“Mama?” Leila asked aloud turning her head this way and that, but didn’t see her mama. “Hey Leila, hungry?” Link asked his daughter as he looked down at her in the crib. She blinked at him then called for Hemia again. Well this was bad timing on the healer’s part, they wanted to check Hemia over one final time to make certain she was alright after the birth. Leila squirmed a bit when Link lifted her out of the crib and sat with her in his arms on the bed. “Mama is seeing some healers, they want to make sure she’s okay.” Leila didn’t fully understand being so young but she understood her mama wasn’t near, she started reaching for the far away door making Link sigh.

Well this was a great situation wasn’t it? Leila wasn’t going to sleep again until Hemia got back and who knew how long that would take. He did have one idea to get her to sleep, he didn’t have many other options. He laid Leila down on the bed and rested beside her keeping an arm around her so she wouldn’t crawl away. Then softly and gently he sang. “Kuwata tsunawo vralai, tsuriji pfuralekai. Kwondzuvai, undovartsu wronduwail.” Leila watched him having calmed down listening to the song. If Hemia walked in now she would ask where he heard the song as it was in a language none in the village knew, Hylia had sung it to him once when he had trouble sleeping it had helped greatly.

“Tjotetei jeki liago,” He held the final note for a moment holding back a laugh as Leila eyes widened at how long he drew out the note before taking a breath to keep going. “Jiunmata ivelischpufuli, neftyoma sorepiyamei, schijiyako oohlefni fatalliliya.” His daughter yawned and waved her arms a little curling up against his arm around her making him smile, she was getting sleepy good. “Nic'hpisfa unhoreselye…” Hemia slowly opened the door to the bedroom surprised to hear Link singing, he never sang...and what was that song? Careful not to distract him or disturbing their sleepy daughter she got onto the bed and lay down happy to listen as Leila did. “Otrajain aforenje kurasolda; towari hatasei mic'hatasei, tsufrallai. Otranjain aforenje kurasolda; towari hatasei mic'hatasei, tsufrallai, ilja.” Leila was now asleep but Link finished the song anyway, it sounded nice and Hemia looked to be enjoying it.

“Ullilya kojijichatjukaijai-wa. Nyame fretsumekri, fretsumekri linganmai. Ulreri manja huteharraku-mu, harirch lahadachfei, lahadachfei shin dulhwo.” There was some emotion in the song Hemia couldn’t spot but she knew Link felt it too when he blinked in confusion, he did hum a bit in the end, giving Hemia the idea that an instrument of some kind normally went with the song. “What’s that song?” Hemia asked softly not wanting to wake Leila. Link shook his head. “I don’t know. Hylia sang it once, maybe it’s a language one of the gods use? There isn’t a way to know.” Frankly he didn’t care what the song was called, he just thought it sounded nice. Hemia smiled in return, before she relaxed, snuggling up against Link with her arms around Leila and Link. “What did the healers say?” Link asked Hemia, who smiled softly.

“They said everything seems to be fine, Illu and Sveck both were there as well, apparently they were called down as well so they could know my health solution.” Hemia replied, before closing her eyes a little. “How was everything earlier? Did Demise stop by like he said with the package for Leila?” Hemia asked, remembering what Demise had said a few days ago. Leila had an allergic reaction to a certain desert one of the demon’s made and it had been pretty bad...both Hemia and Link pretty much had a freak attack and panicked. Thankfully Demise had acted quickly and had Amordian use a spell to help heal her, before he sent a demon out to get some herbs that would help Leila with her allergy. He was suppose to stop by today with the package but she wasn’t sure if he had, she had spent almost an hour with the healers to see if she was okay.

Link nodded, looking over to a box on a small table near the bed. “It’s over there, he dropped it off then left in a hurry. This thing with the giants is...freaking him out.” He had never seen Demise worried let alone scared, just what could these giants do? Hemia hummed before she got out of the bed and went over to the box, opening it and looking inside. She pulled the herbs out and looked them over, it looked like some kind of purple leaf with an odd bluish/green steam and she scrunched up her nose at the smell...how would she get Leila to eat this?! “This...is going to be impossible to get Leila to eat this.” Hemia said, holding the herbs up, letting Link see them as he looked over.  “It’ll only be hard if she can taste it, rip it up and mix into something she can eat. The food should cover up the taste. My mother did it all the time with me.” Of course once he knew she was doing it, his mother needed a new trick to get him to take the herbs.

Hemia smiled, remembering clearly how his mother did things and how she developed a trick as well. “I remember clearly, even I had to develop some tricks to get you to take medicine.” Hemia stated, putting the herb back in the box and walking back over, lightly stroking Leila’s hair. “She looks a lot like you when she sleeps.” Hemia said fondly, smile soft as she sat down. Link considered that. “I’ll take your word for it, I can’t very well watch myself sleep.” He chuckled softly then sobered. “Hemia, how good a strategist are you?” He asked suddenly his eyes flicking to the door. Hemia hummed a little, thinking it over. “Pretty good, after all, I became the Commander of the Army for more reasons than just my strength, will and determination. I was also an excellent strategist, after all, I’m the one who helped Hylia obtain many alliance’s and take over several Fortresses.” She said, looking at Link a little curiously. “Why do you ask?” She asked softly, her red eyes shining with confusion.

“I was thinking we could help Demise.” He said with a frown. “That feels weird to say still.” He shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts. “Anyway, if Hylia gets the help she needs, you did notice Demise said counters and stoping methods right? I was thinking maybe we could help with that.” Link wasn’t good with strategy however and it was why he asked Hemia. “I could maybe help with moral...maybe.” Demise may have made threats to keep them safe but many demons still made it clear they didn’t like them. Hemia nodded, knowing what he was saying. “I see, that makes a bit of sense but first, let’s get some rest.” Hemia said, laying down once more and snuggling up against Link, Leila between them.

“We can do more after we’ve rested, I’ll ask Illu and Sveck to look after Leila tomorrow.” She said, letting her eyelids drop a little. Link gently stroked his fingers through her hair, his eyes falling on his healed wrist. If Demise did win, he hoped Hylia was kept alive long enough for him to ask why he had to suffer the way he did. Demise didn’t know and Hylia didn’t talk to anyone about it, so spies could report nothing. He relaxed against the bed with a sigh, wondering like he often did just how much more could change.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

Sometime in the afternoon Hemia was trying to help Demise come up with a few plans in the Demon King’s office, which Link had to note was pretty huge. It was like a mix of an office and sitting room, why did he think that? He was sitting on a large soft couch with his daughter looking over the other furniture. Hemia sighed heavily as she plopped down next to Link. “Trouble?” He asked softly as Leila was napping on his lap. “It’s hard to help when he won’t tell me what we’ll be up against.” She replied sending a dark look at Demise’s back.

That would make things tricky, but if Demise didn’t want to say, didn’t that mean this was a huge threat? “He may not want to scare us.” Link muttered. “If it’s something he feels fear over, then it must be powerful and that is concerning Hemia.” He said and Hemia nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. She had a few encounters herself like that...she had done similar things herself.

**_-Flashback- Hemia was sitting at a small desk, a candle lite dimly beside her, ink and quill off to the side as she reread the report for what felt like the fifth time. When did the forces move so quickly? Why were they gathering near the watering hole and why was there so much dark energy pooling into it? “This makes no sense...unless…” Hemia got up, moving from her desk to go outside, deciding to take a quick walk and see if anything in the wildlife has been affected._ **

**_As she walked, she noticed the water was different and knelt, inspecting the surface. To others, it might seem like nothing was wrong...but to a trained eye like hers...she could tell this wasn’t normal. “Did they poison it?” Hemia wondered, speaking softly to herself as she tried to discern what was going on._ **

**_She gently put a stick in the water, knowing better than to place her hand in it...when suddenly the end of the stick literally dissolved and her eyes widened. It was a type of acid they put in the pool, a dark energy they placed it...killing anything that touched it. “...We have to leave...now…” Hemia said to herself, getting back up and running back to camp. -Flashback End.-_ **

She remembered them all leaving, all asking why they had to leave but she hadn’t spoken a word, only told them to pack and get moving! Three days after returning home...the entire forest had died, the inhabitants all killed and any animals that had survived were mutated and aggressive. She hadn’t told anyone what she discovered until she was certain the poison was actually a type of acid...though they had never tried to recreate it to use against the demon’s.

Noticing Hemia getting lost her in thoughts, Link spoke up again. “Do you have any guess what these giants may have that would scare Demise? I can only think of the gods but he doesn’t fear Hylia and she’s a goddess.” Link couldn’t think of anything else that would freak out Demise so badly. Hemia hummed, slowly coming out of her thoughts but even she didn’t know. “The only thing I can think of is a type of creation, kind of like man-made poison that can destroy forests in a matter of days, even hours.” Hemia said softly, remembering the poison and how fearfully everyone had become when it was used it battle months after the events of the forest.

Hylia had ordered everyone to stay near, no one was to leave until they could find a way to counter the poison so no one would lose a limb or die. They were still trying to perfect a cure for it she believed, the poison was more acid than anything else but the way it infected someone pointed more along the lines of poison.  “It isn’t poison.” Demise said, having been listening to them. Link made a face. “Then perhaps you could tell us and we’ll be able to help better Demise.” He stated, trying not to sound annoyed. The Demon King didn’t even reply but he was writing a little faster and harder.

Link frowned deeply, last time he checked he was the one who was tight lipped not Demise. He perked up feeling Hemia rest her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. “Taking nap hmm?” She ‘shh’ed him and snuggled into his side. Well, she had been trying to help Demise for a while, it wasn’t a big shocker Hemia was tired. Link waited around thirty minutes before he carefully laid Hemia down and rested Leila in her arms. Then he walked over to the Demon King’s desk, if anyone could get Demise to talk, it was him. Demise twitched when his chair jerked closer to the desk, he turned to glare knowing Link had to have done it; the chair wasn’t light Hemia didn’t have the muscle to shove it currently. “Are you going to keep being difficult?” Link snipped.

“You don’t need to know about it, now leave it alone-” Link snatched the papers Demise was working on, earning a darker glare. “If you want our help we have to know-” “Rich coming from you!” Demise hissed standing and towering over the man, Link as always didn’t back down. “You did as Hylia said without question!” The Demon King growled. “I won’t deny it.” Link stated firmly, lifting his chin to look Demise in the eyes. “You need to remember I already knew about you and that you were coming!” Link growled right back. Unknown to them Hemia had woken up as soon as Link moved the first time, she was quickly getting worried.

She didn’t want to know what Demise would do if this continued...but she also wanted to know exactly what would happen next. “You didn’t know everything hero!” Demise hissed, his power gathering with his anger. Link flinched at the word hero, he was no longer a hero; he had lost the title when he went with Demise. “Stop avoiding the subject!” Link snapped trying to get back on track. However this did bring a question to Link’s mind...why did Demise attack Hylia’s land? Hemia jerked and was about to get up when Demise moved to strike Link who wasn’t moving, then a red aura surrounded Demise making him freeze. The Demon King growled, then sat back on his chair, he turned slightly to Link when he willed it to.

“Why…” Demise rasped. “Do you need to know so badly?” Demise rubbed his forehead, having no trouble realizing how close he came to losing his powers just then. “Know your enemy Demise...however with that in mind, I don’t know why you attacked Hylia’s land.” The anger was gone now, only questions and answers remained. Demise paused and looked at Link with an expression he couldn’t read. “You mean to tell me you know nothing of the power Hylia is guarding?” Demise couldn’t believe this, Hylia sets this man up for so much and doesn’t even tell him things?

Link frowned. “I don’t know about any power Demise-hey!” Link found himself ranked over and seated on Demise’s lap. “Are you trying to bark up the wrong tree again?!” Link hissed glaring. “Hush.” Demise snapped, he was doing no such thing. “I know you understand very little about power and magic as such you need to be this close to sense it, now focus.” He said, before sighing. “What can you feel from me?” Link frowned but did as Demise said focusing on how the Demon King felt, cold was all he was getting-wait… “You feel weaker than Hylia.” His eyes flicked to Demise’s face wondering where this was going.

Demise nodded. “My title alone should tell you what you need to know, Demon King not Demon God.” Demise looked up to the ceiling. “Hylia is guarding something very powerful it grants the wish of the wielder, I planned to wish to become a god. I am close which is what is called Demi God but I am not one.” Link made a face once Demise finished explaining. “So, you aren’t happy with what you have? Doesn’t that seem a little greedy and selfish?” He snapped annoyed. “I want what is mine by right!” Demise snapped back. “I should have had the godhood but I do not, so I shall take the power Hylia guards and get it that way.” Link huffed but didn’t try to argue it further. “What is this thing you're talking about?” The Demon King sighed.

“It’s called the Triforce, the three Goddesses left it behind after they made the world.” Link hadn’t known about that. “Was she ever going to tell me?” Demise hummed in thought. “I think not, while she trusted you and the other humans, your kind is known to do foolish things.” Link wouldn’t deny that. “We’ve gotten off track Demise, yes I noticed.” He added the last when Demise groaned. “What are we going to be up against?” The Demon King growled but did give an answer. “A Deity...one you don’t know of and I frankly know little of myself. I met him once and he nearly killed me.” Link’s eyes widened. “What?” He gasped softly.

“It was my own fault, I was younger back then and cocky. I wanted to take his land from him just because I thought I could, he never got near me and didn’t touch me. I don’t know what he did but it nearly killed me.” It wasn’t a good memory for Demise, that meeting had taught him a lesson, never be cocky. “I didn’t know Hylia knew of him, if she gets his help it doesn't matter how many numbers I have or how much power me and my legions have. I and all who side with me would be destroyed.” Link swallowed hard, no wonder Demise was freaking out about this. The tension in the air was starting to get to him and he found a quick way to end it. “I can’t help but notice you haven’t let me off your lap yet.” His words got the desired effect, Demise laughed.

“I would also appreciate it, Demise, if you let my husband go.” Hemia said, head resting on her palm as she stretched out along the couch, her face was one of unamusement. Suddenly though, a grin split her face and Link paled as he knew exactly what she was going to say. “Besides, I think we all know if anyone sits on anyone’s lap around here, it’d be me.” She said with a flirtatious voice and Link’s face went blood red. He knew if Hemia wanted something...she’d get it and she had ways he did NOT want Demise knowing. The Demon King would definitely find a way to have her use her moves against Link to get what the Demon King wanted. “Alright, I’ll free you.” Demise let Link go who was more than happy to get off him after what Hemia said. He cleared his throat and looked pointedly between them. “Share with Hemia what you told me, maybe she can think of something you can’t.” Demise sighed. “No reason not to try.” He mumbled.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

It had been a few days since they had made some plans and after all the stress, Hemia wanted a day for her and Link to just relax. Leila kept her up at night and she believed it’d be nice if it was just her and Link for a little bit...but there was just one problem. There was no one who could watch Leila. Amordian was sick, having tried to make something and upon taste-testing it got sick when she mixed a wrong ingredient it. Sveck and Illu were asked to go gather the herbs needed for Amordian and Ghirahim was off doing something only Goddess knows what. She didn’t really know any of the other demons but...she did trust Demise and he seemed fond of Leila as it was. She remembered one time she had asked Demise to watched Leila while she ran to grab a bag for the little girl. Upon returning, he was tickling her and she squealing in delight before she rolled away and Demise had chuckled; it actually warmed Hemia’s heart.

Of course when she tried to get him to admit it, he simply denied it and looked away and Link hadn’t believed her. Speaking of Link, he was all for him and Hemia spending some alone time; his eyes had that mischievous, flirty intent in them and she knew if they could just get SOMEONE to watch Leila, it would be a little vacation to remember. “Hey Link, I’ll be right back.” Hemia said, getting up with Leila and Link stood as well. “Gonna go ask someone to watch Leila?” He asked and she nodded, before smirking...she wondered how Link would react to her asking Demise. After a small argument sometime last week, she had ‘convinced’ Demise to take a few days off...of course, Link had seen it all and had felt like he died the moment she started her antic’s up.

But it worked in which Demise decided to give himself a small break now that some plans were made, he was currently in the throne room, just reading some books. “Yep, now come with me.” She said before turning and heading straight to the throne room...thus...worrying Link. “Uh...Hemia?” He questioned a little hesitant, sweat beading his face. “Yes dear?” She asked with an all too innocent voice and Link gulped. “W-why are we...heading to the throne room?” He stuttered out, wondering just what it was she was doing. “Oh, just have to ask Demise a little...something.” She said, smirking all the while. “No...no, no, no, NO!” Link shouted, grabbing her shoulder and she spun to face him, seeing his expression...it said it all. “We are NOT having Demise look after Leila, just...just…” Link growled, rubbing his forehead. “Just no!” He exclaimed and Hemia gave one her face, dark, smirks.

“Oh don’t worry, I have a feeling he won’t mind actually.” She said and Link paled, going blue in the face. She was going to ‘convince’ Demise...wasn’t she? “Besides, I already asked Ghirahim and he ran off the moment I asked.” She said with a wave of her hand as she spun back around, heading to the throne room.  _ ‘I’d rather have anyone BUT Demise.’ _ Link thought sourly, feeling sick to his stomach. Hemia knocked on the door to the throne room and they open, allowing her, Leila and Link to walk inside. “Demise~” Hemia sang out and the Demon King snapped his head up, feeling heat in his cheeks...that voice only meant one thing. “I have a question.” Hemia said with a smirk and Demise gulped.

“O-oh?” He questioned, trying to keep composure. After her little ‘convincing’ last week, Demise found himself losing composure around her lately. She certainly knew how to get someone riled up, it was no wonder Link was against the idea of her using her ‘tricks’ against Demise. “What would that be?” He questioned, trying to keep his voice steady. “Would you mind looking after Leila while me and Link elope for a few days?” She questioned, smiling sweetly and Demise paled as did Link. “What?” He asked, not sure he heard right. “Are you out of your fucking mind, Hemia?!” Link shouted, finally unable to stand being silent against this and Hemia gave Link a flat look. “I’m serious about this.” Hemia stated and Link groaned, rubbing a hand down his face.

“I don’t like this at all.” Link groaned out and Hemia laughed. “Well, I do.” Hemia said and looked back at Demise. “So Demise, what do you say?” Hemia asked sweetly, grinning from ear to ear. Demise gulped, not sure how to answer; while he didn’t mind watching over Leila it seemed that Link was highly against the idea. “I…” He hesitated, not sure what to say before sighing and giving in. “I don’t see why I couldn’t.” He responded and Hemia smiled brightly, while Link seemed to crumble to the ground in despair. “Thank you Demise!” Hemia said with a bright smile and Link groaned. “No...he can’t…” He whined out and Hemia glared at him. “Oh come on Link, it won’t be too bad.” Hemia commented and Link sighed, looking at her unamused. “Can’t we get someone else?” He asked yet Hemia shook her head. “I don’t trust anyone else but Demise.” Hemia said and Demise smirked; he had her trust, eh?

Seeing Demise’s smirk, Link knew he was done for and wouldn’t be able to argue against the both of them. “Fine.” Link said, giving in and letting them do as they please. “But I hear she cries, even once, I will be having a LONG talk with you Demise.” Link snarled out, glaring at Demise who simply scoffed. “I get to hang out with Uncle Demise?” Leila asked happily, smiling brightly as her blue eyes showed her excitement. “Yep, does that sound like fun?” Hemia asked and Leila nodded. “Yay! I get to be with Uncle Demise!” Leila commented and Link sighed while Demise smiled. How hard could looking after the little girl be?

 

Sup I’m a big time skip xD

 

Demise regretted this decision instantly, the little girl had more energy than he could handle...and she loved his desk a little too much. She constantly hid in his office, waiting for him to show up before she would jump out, trying to scare him and, to appease her, he acted like he would be. It seemed to make her smile and laugh. “Leila?” He asked and she poked her head out from under the desk, apparently she was playing hide and seek with some small spirits that wanted to be playful. “Are you hungry?” He asked and she nodded a little, coming up from under the desk, looking at Demise with her blue eyes; the eyes that reminded him so much of Link. “A little but not too bad.” She said with a smile, before clambering up on his lap.

“Want to get something to eat?” He asked, noting she HAD to be hungry. It had been a day since Link and Hemia had gone on their little vacation. “No, I wanna know what you're doing.” Leila said, looking at his desk as she saw the papers he had on the desk. “What is all this?” She asked, pointing at a map. Demise smiled softly, pulling the map up and rolling it out. “This, little one, is a map of the world.” He started, appeasing the girls curiosity. Leila smiled and began pointing to all the places, asking him to tell her about the lands. Apparently, she had a thirst for knowledge and loved learning about history. Demise was surprised, most people he knew, human or otherwise it didn’t matter, didn’t really have care for history or stuff of the sort. Leila on the other hand, she wanted to know everything!

“Demise, do you know any legends or anything about this land?” Leila asked, pointing to one of the lands that had a huge ‘X’ by it. “Legend's…” Demise mused. He really couldn’t think of anything, Hylia’s land wasn’t new but all got along and preserved all building they had there was little to make a legend out of. Perhaps the girl had heard little stories from her parents...he knew humans told stories that held lessons in them, like the “Don’t take sweets from strangers” story. Even demons got that lesson only their story was worse. “I’m afraid there aren’t any, but I suppose you are wondering about the X?” He asked and Leila nodded, wondering what it meant.

“Does that mean it’s not safe?” She asked, blue eyes curious and hoping to learn more. Demise wasn’t certain how to answer, least he wanted for her to keep asking about the spot but she was going to. “There is chances a strong person will show up there.” He said softly, he hoped she didn’t ask for more on the spot, he couldn’t tell her about this war. Leila hummed, a little curious but she seemed to notice his reluctance to continue so instead, she pointed to a water place and she tried to read the words. “Fl...fl…” She frowned a little as she realized she couldn’t pronounce the word. “Demise, what does this say?” Leila asked, pointing to the lake.

“It’s Lake Floria, the Water Dragon lives there alongside beings called Parella.” He explained. Leila smiled widely at hearing the mention of dragon, she knew a little about dragons; her mother spoke fondly of the creatures. She always said they were majestic beings but even Hemia didn’t have much to go on about them. “Do you know what the Water Dragon is like?” She asked, eyes wide in awe and curiosity. Demise thought about that a moment. “I was once told if one has nothing good to say they shouldn’t say anything at all.” He hoped she took the hint, that there was nothing good about the blasted water dragon. Leila tilted her head and hummed, once again, able to sense his reluctance. “Are there any other dragons?” She asked, wanting to know more about them, she had endless curiosity.

“Oh yes, the Fire Dragon and the Thunder dragon and I suppose there is one more more called Levias.” He mused. “Levias is hardly ever seen as he resides in the sky.” He explained and her eyes brightened, reminding him very much of Link when everyone heard Hemia was pregnant. “Do you know anything about them?” She asked once more, she seemed to be enjoying her time with Demise. The Demon King knew some things about them so long as she didn’t ask about the water dragon there were no worries. “The Fire Dragon keeps to himself mostly over here,” He pointed to the mountains and volcano on the map. “I don’t believe he leaves often, the thunder dragon stays in his home as well but he gladly accepts visitors and has them go through tests to win money and good weapons and armor. Not many humans go these days...they mostly have forgotten.” He muttered the last. Humans were forgetful creatures.

Leila hummed, wondering a little before she smiled. “When I get older, do you think I would ever pass those tests?” She asked Demise, curious about his opinion. “Perhaps…” In all honestly, Demise was certain by the time Leila was old enough to fight the dragons would be dead along with Hylia...if he won anyway. Leila smiled as determination set in her eyes. “When I get old and strong enough, I’ll show everyone just how good I am, right Uncle Demise!” She said, pumping a fist in the air. Demise chuckled, amused by her reaction, nodding and she smiled before jumping off his lap and acting like she was fighting an enemy, making him smile. Time passed on and eventually she was asleep, both of them having already ate and awaiting Link and Hemia’s return. The two were only gone for three days so when they came in and walked into the office, they were greeted by a silent surprise.

Leila was asleep, resting her head on Demise’s lap as the Demon King, himself was asleep; one hand in her hair and the other on her shoulder as they both rested. A small blanket was over Leila to keep her warm and they both looked quite at peace, a book lay off to Demise’s side; he must’ve been reading to her before sleeping. A few maps and scrolls were around and about; they must’ve been looking through them, after all, they knew how curious Leila could be. “Well...this is a pleasant surprise.” Hemia whispered to Link, smiling softly at the scene. “She must have kept him busy, I mean we came in and he didn’t stir.” No matter the power Demise had, he couldn’t show weakness or be vulnerable at any time, other demons would try to attack to get his position.

Hemia smiled with a nod as she walked in, Link slowly closing the door behind them before she sat down on the couch, being careful not to disturb them. “She looks so peaceful.” Hemia commented and Link nodded, letting a small smile grace his lips. “I told you he’d be a good babysitter.” Hemia said with a smirk, her tone smug and Link rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He mumbled out, folding his arms and Hemia chuckled. “Oh please Link,” Hemia whispered as she stood back up, walking closer to him. “you have to admit this is a sweet sight.” She said and Link looked over at them again. Link made a face. “I don’t think there is any way I could call Demise sweet with a straight face.” He mumbled, Demise being nice was still an odd thing to him.

Hemia chuckled before she moved about, cleaning the office up a little bit and straightening some stuff; she knew how Demise liked having a clean and organized office. “I wonder what all they did.” Hemia said, before making her way back over to Link. “Let’s let them sleep and get some sleep ourselves,” She said softly, gently tugging Link’s arm, “we had a long journey.” She said and Link smirked at her. “And a nice vacation.” He said gently, making Hemia blush as they closed the door, going back to their room. They all deserved some rest.


	7. Weird Feelings and Leila

A few years pass

 

“Ghirahim if you know what’s good for you, you won’t move too fast.” Demise said giving the Demon Lord a sharp look. Ghirahim was forced to walk slowly since a small human child was holding onto his cape. Leila swung a little from the cape happy to have a new playmate. Ghirahim honestly didn’t mind this, he came from a large tribe so kids were around. He was one of the oldest so helping out was something he had to do now and again; he had a short rope though, so he couldn’t always be counted on.

Leila smiled, knowing she very well had everyone wrapped around her fingers but she still loved hanging around Demise more than anyone else...aside from her parents that is. As for Ghirahim, she just loved annoying him as she knew exactly what buttons to push to get him to snap and chase her...especially if she messed with his diamonds on his clothes; that always guaranteed a chase.

“Uncle Ghirahim, show me a trick!” Leila asked with a smile, blue eyes bright with glee and happiness. She couldn’t deny though, Ghirahim was one of the interesting people she interacted with often...though she didn’t understand her father's displeasure whenever she called Demise or Ghirahim, Uncle. She tried to ask but he generally ignored her question and changed the subject. She understood that being merely four years old, she was smarter than most kids and didn’t act like most toddlers; some other kids her age couldn’t really speak. Yet she was able to make full sentences and do more than any other kid; she often wondered if there was something different about her or if it was a special gift.

Ghirahim summoned some of his knives and had then moved around in all sorts of patterns while the girl watched, if she made a move to grab or touch one they would simply vanish. “How did you do that Uncle Ghirahim?” She asked in awe, watching as they moved about. She was always surprised at how well he could do stuff, she wanted to learn some things from him.

Yet she was a mere mortal, he was a Demon Lord; she doubted she could learn any of his tricks. Though that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try. She tried to mimic his moves and even tried to do magic...yet she didn’t have that kind of power, so she would just watch him fascinated. “It’s part of my power.” He explained shortly, not wanting to try and make a human understand, let alone a child. 

Demise smacked the back of his head at the tone he used. “I told you she was with me and that she would talk to you and you, Ghirahim, gave your word to behave.” The Demon King growled, the last thing he needed was for Link to be proven right that he shouldn’t be alone with the little girl.

Ghirahim wisely snapped his mouth shut and wished the girl would go to his Master and leave him be. His patient level was low and it was why he wasn’t often asked to help out back home. Leila seemed to notice his change before she gave a soft, apologetic smile. “Sorry if I’m bothering you Uncle Ghirahim.” She said, before standing up and going over to Demise, pulling on Demise’s arm. Demise lifted her up a little, smiling at the girl and she chuckled before looking at Ghirahim one more time.

“Uncle Ghirahim, when I get old enough, will you train me to use powers like yours?” She asked innocently, smiling happily. “I wanna be as strong as you are!” She said, pumping a fist excitedly. Ghirahim blinked at her. “What you ask for is no simple thing g- er...child. I was born with powers, humans however are not.” Demons have all it naturally; humans...they gained it from demons and the price was something humans didn’t tend to like.

“Little one,” Demise started getting her attention. “While you could learn to use some kind of power or magic, it wouldn’t be easy and you’d go through hard, harsh, training from sunup to sundown. To start with, wait until you turn five, you could start to handle more easy things then but,” He added quickly seeing her eyes light up. “You have to make certain your parents don’t mind, understood?” Demise knew what she could learn but wouldn’t have her start any training until she was older and Link and Hemia were alright with it.

“I shall Uncle Demise.” She said with a smile, closing her eyes happily and Demise smirked. He’d never get tired of hearing that...Uncle Demise, to think a child would call him that one day. “Oh, when are moma and papa back?” Leila asked, tilting her head slightly. The Demon King mulled that over, he wasn’t certain really. Link had said he wanted to show Hemia something and was trusting Demise to prove him wrong then pass over little Leila. “Give or take an hour perhaps.” He replied, not sure but he doubted Link and Hemia would be long.

 

**With Link and Hemia:** Hemia laughed with Link as they spent some time together, reliving old memories and just enjoying the others company without anyone else around. “And then, I looked right over at the soldier and said ‘Get your ass back in gear rookie, move it!’ and the rookie got so pale I was actually worried he would faint.” Hemia said with a chuckle at the end.

Link shook his head fondly. “Can you blame the poor guy?” Link asked, chuckling a little. “Hemia, if you use a certain tone you get dang scary.” Her tone used to work on him when he was younger but once he turned fourteen he got taller than Hemia and he got his own scary tone, it wasn’t like she used that tone with him much anyway. He could count five times that she had, thus making her chuckle.

Suddenly a shiver raced down Link’s spine making him turn sharply, he didn’t see anyone. Who was watching them then? Demise had closed the garden off so only he and Hemia could get in and, of course, Demise himself; so what was watching them? “Hemia did you feel that too?” He asked her as the feeling faded away. “I felt it as well...can you tell who was nearby?” She questioned, looking around. Link shook his head. “No...let’s get back to Demise.” He helped Hemia stand and started a walk to find Demise to tell him about this.

 

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

 

“Can you explain this change?” Demise’s eyes flicked over to the doorway that Link was standing in, his eyes then drifted down to Leila who was sleeping curled up at his side on the couch. “I haven’t forgotten what you put me through before Demise, I doubt I ever will.” Link muttered as he came further into the office. “You healed me, you healed Hemia, kind to us both and Leila...utterly gentle and kind with her and she adores you. I don’t get it. I don’t believe it’s just the vow.” Link commented, confused as to what was going on; then again who wouldn’t? Demise was a Demon King, it was a shock that he was gentle to anyone, especially a small child. Demise breathed out a sigh. “Most of my legions follow me because they fear my power, what I can do to them. They’re homes and families.” Demise explained, leaning back.

“However some others aren’t moved by fear or power but by promises I make to them or offers.” The Demon King lifted his gaze back to the man. “I made you an offer did I not? I do tend to keep my word with and without a vow.” He waved a hand carelessly. “As for the harm I inflicted on you once, I don’t expect you to forgot it nor forgive. As for my reasoning I didn’t want you yet.” The answer explained quite a few things but not enough. Link lifted a brow arms crossed over his chest. “Hemia? What about her?” Demise frowned looking at Link carefully, this all must have been bugging the man for a while.

“I gather the flirting is what you’re asking about?” Demise asked and Link nodded, gaze hard; he hadn’t been happy when that all went down. “That was some time ago but let me be clear, even if you two hadn’t gotten together I would not have touched her. I tend to stick to my own race if I need to satisfy a need, demons and humans...simply aren’t meant to do that kind of thing. Not to say they can’t but it...can be quite painful and rough for the human, no matter the gender.” Demise explained shaking his head. “If you ask if I care for her...I can say I’m fond of her but my care goes to you and only you.” He stated firmly, keeping his gaze on Link.

Any other father would have been concerned for their child upon hearing that, but fondness and caring were different things and it was easy to see Demise was fond of Leila. Link wanted to ask why he was so special but he knew there was something, otherwise Hylia would not have picked him and of course Demise wouldn’t care even a little about what happened to him. “The more important question then...what happens when you win? Just slaughter them all? And what becomes of us?” He asked, needing the answer. “Unless you can give me very good reason not to yes, they all die. Even Hylia.” Demise said, before sighing.

“As for you as your family...you’ll be free to do what you wish.” Demise replied calmly. “Unless The Golden Three themselves show or...Hylia’s help does help her there, won’t be more battles. I’ll merely take the power I want and the land will be mine, I’ll of course heal the land so its liveable after the war but regardless you will be free to do what you want. You can even now, I am not demanding you fight.” Demise never demanded that, if one couldn’t fight they might as well find a different job. They would only be a hindrance. Demise was amused when Link sat at his side gently stroking his daughter’s hair. “You...are impossible to understand.” Link sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Demise shrugged and summoned a book from his desk while Link was lost in thought. One couldn’t expect the man to just accept things and never wonder most certainly not wonder. The man didn’t like to not understand something, too bad he hadn’t questioned Hylia when she showed her face...no, the man may have done what she wanted all the more. Perhaps it was better he didn’t ask. Leila shifted, snuggling more into Demise’s side and making the Demon King chuckle, looking down at her as she got more comfortable and even Link smiled. To see her so comfortable around Demise, to know she saw him as FAMILY...it only made Link happy to know how comfortable she was around the people here. Heck, even some of the...less friendly demons to them have taken a liking to the little girl. Ghirahim still seemed to have a problem but overall, even he didn’t mind the attention that bad...though he did complain every now and then.

A knock came at the door and it opened, revealing Hemia who came in, eyes red...she wasn’t happy. “Exactly how competent is your army?” She asked in a small growl, not wanting to wake Leila up, yet stating her displeasure. “Why?” Demise asked before Link could, noticing her anger. “Because challenging a Commander to a fight and  **losing** is not the way to prove your better!” She snapped, yet silenced herself when Leila shifted, yet didn’t waken. “What happened?” Link asked, worried since her eyes were still red...she hadn’t calmed down at all and Hemia sighed. “They claimed that if I trained them, helped them out and such, and if they beat me, that it proved they could take on Hylia.” Hemia said with a annoyed shrug. “Yet they don’t even know how to defend them against a simple spinning attack, followed up by rocketing through a forest and then a flurry to stabs!” Hemia stated, frowning. “Have they gotten rusty?” She asked Demise, crossing her arms as she puffed her cheeks.

If she wasn’t so angry, she would’ve looked rather adorable looking like that. Demise growled. “They what?” His legions knew Hylia was to die at his hand, in fact he was the only one with enough power to end her annoying existence. “Pardon me while I correct the thought process.” Demise stood from the couch and left the room, intent on ending some lifes. Not only did some fools want to take the pleasure of Hylia’s death from him but to fight someone he put in charge? No amount of begging would save those demons. Hemia followed him, intent on watching since she needed to see what it took to keep everyone in charge, yet before following she looked at Link. “I’ll come back after I finish training everyone else...that is if Demise doesn’t kill them all first.” She said, following as her eyes continued to glow red; her anger hadn’t died down yet her anger would only reinforce her determination to force them to train harder and get better.

 

Sup xD Long time skip

 

Hemia sighed as she left the training arena, covered in blood and she grimaced at the smell as the red slowly faded from her eyes. She looked at her spear, before putting it in the armory, letting the handlers there clean it up; yet she got wary and odd looks as she left. She needed to clean up before Leila or Link saw her. Link wouldn’t be surprised, he had seen her covered in blood before yet it did make him worry as he was used to seeing her covered in her own blood due to suicide missions. Leila...she couldn’t let her little girl see her like this, the little girl would probably freak out or cry. Sighing, she headed to the baths to clean off before she would return to her room, only to be stopped by Ghirahim. “Hm?” She commented, turning toward him as he got her attention.

“Yes, Ghirahim?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. “Meet me outside around the entrance, Demise wants a scouting mission before the night ends.” He said quickly, before heading off and Hemia nodded, heading in to clean up. Once she was cleaned, she ran to grab her spear before heading out, meeting Demise and Ghirahim outside the exit teleporter. “Keep an eye out you two.” Demise said, looking at Hemia mainly and she nodded. Demise gave them both a dark colored cloak to help them blend into the night, both taking it and covering themselves with it. “Scouters reported soldier’s nearby, Hylian soldiers and I want you two to exterminate them.” He stated and they nodded, ready for the mission. “I’ll let Link know where you went, hopefully Leila is asleep so she doesn’t worry her little head.” He said and Hemia nodded, knowing it’d be bad if Leila worried.

“We’ll be quick and swift.” Ghirahim said and Hemia nodded, agreeing with him. “Guard Hemia.” Demise said and Ghirahim smirked while Hemia frowned. “I can take care of myself Demise.” She snipped, huffing and Demise chuckled; oh this was a perfect chance to tease her. “Maybe,” He began and she growled. “but what kind of ‘Uncle’ would I be if I let my ‘nieces’ mother get hurt?” He teased and she stuttered a little, suddenly flustered. “Y-you little…!” She blushed and turned away, huffing as she crossed her arms and Demise chuckled. Ghirahim coughed nervously, trying not to laugh at Hemia’s flushed expression and failing. “You’re mean.” Hemia pouted, before she seemed to sense something and turned around, narrowing her eyes. “We need to head out.” Hemia said and Ghirahim nodded, running on ahead. “Rest assured, the threat will be eliminated.” Hemia said, her Commander side coming forth once more before she followed Ghirahim, quickly taking the lead.

They came upon the group earlier than they thought, looking down they saw a woman leading them, making Hemia hum as she tilted her head. Was there another warrior that Hylia trained, another female, to take her place after she lost her? The woman looked up, trying to see through the thick trees and Hemia gasped; eyes wide in horror at seeing her most trusted friend at the lead. “Vikki…” She mumbled out, feel tears gather in her green eyes as she looked down at her Lieutenant. Ghirahim rose a brow at Hemia, she knew the woman? As if sensing eyes on her, Vikki looked right at them, specifically at their spot...almost like she saw Hemia. “...Commander?” Vikki questioned, blue eyes bright with hope and Hemia sighed, standing up. “Hemia, no!” Ghirahim whispered harshly, yet she ignored him and jumped down, landing before them and making them back up.

“Commander!” Vikki shouted happily, yet when Hemia opened her eyes, they turned red as she allowed her anger at Hylia to take over. “Lieutenant Vikki, what is the meaning of this?” Hemia asked, pointing to the soldiers and Ghirahim stayed hidden, waiting to see what Hemia would do. “Commander...I mean, Hemia, we were so worried about you. Hylia told us you had been taken by Demise, that he kidnapped both you and your brother, and that-!” Vikki was silenced as Hemia raised a hand, silencing her. “And you believe her?” She asked darkly, voice laced with venom and they backed up, scared at her tone. “But of course,” Vikki began, raising a brow. “why wouldn’t we?” She questioned, wondering why Hemia seemed...different. Hemia looked to the ground as she lowered her hand, humming a little before looking back at Vikki. “Did she make you Commander?” She asked, lowering her head to where her bangs covered her eyes and Vikki nodded.

“Until we found you, yes.” Vikki replied and Hemia sighed, rubbing her head. “You shouldn’t have come Vikki...you of all people should’ve stayed away.” She growled out a little, feeling her anger rise. “Commander?” Vikki asked, backing up more as she brought a hand to her chest. She was still wearing the armor and clothes that Hemia had last seen her in, yet her markings on her face have changed; she had more blue markings going down the sides of her face and covering her shoulders. She kept the bandana Hemia had given her, a memento that she never wanted to let go. Hemia looked up, enough to see them and saw Vikki touch the bandana and she felt a pang of sadness rush through her and she lifted her spear at them, shocking them. “Hemia?” Vikki asked, feeling fear in her heart as Hemia’s red eyes began to glow. “Ghirahim, you can show yourself.” She said and Ghirahim dropped down behind her, making them gasp.

“Hemia, what’s the meaning of this?!” Vikki demanded, eyes wide in horror as Ghirahim got ready to attack. “Hylia has fooled all of us, she doesn’t care for us; she never cared for me or my brother.” She said before she snarled. “Hell, she imprisoned my brother just to shape him into who she wanted him to be!” She shouted with rage, before charging, heading straight for Vikki. Vikki gasped as they attacked and she barely blocked Hemia’s spear with her daggers. Looking at Hemia, she noticed the intense anger and pain in her eyes, a lingering sadness and Vikki frowned sadly. “Hemia...why him? Why side with Demise?!” Vikki shouted as she pushed her back, only to lock weapons with her again. “Because he actually cares!” She shouted, kicking Vikki back, before stabbing a soldier through the head and tossing him at another soldier.

Vikki jumped back as Hemia swung at her, trying to avoid her previous Commander; no matter what though, she knew she’d lose this fight. Hemia had trained ALL of them; she knew how they fought, what weapon they used, how they attacked, EVERYTHING! It was suicide the moment they were sent to retrieve her. “Hemia please,” Vikki began to plead, trying to push her back. “don’t do this to us!” She begged, tears in her eyes and Hemia’s own eyes lowered in sadness. “I’m sorry Vikki,” She said and Vikki sniffled. “but I refuse to follow Hylia’s rule.” She said and kicked the young Hylian woman back, before stabbing her spear in the ground and spinning, using it to disarm the troops who got to close. Granted her legs had gashes in them afterwards from the blades but it did the trick in disarming most of them. As she landed, she spun with her spear in hand, slicing into a few soldiers before she began her ‘speed trick’, rocketing off trees and stabbing into her enemies.

Ghirahim simply killed any soldier who tried to run, knowing they would most likely warn Hylia and they didn’t need that now, did they? He watched with interest as Hemia showed no mercy to those she once consider comrades and friends, allies and family. They were now enemies to her; her skill showed why their demons never last long against her, she was too swift. Last it was Vikki and Hemia standing. Vikki was shaking with sadness, rage and fear while Hemia merely kept her spear pointed at her, yet her arm was shaking...it showed Ghirahim that she didn’t want to hurt Vikki. He narrowed his eyes...this would be proof to him, if she was truly on their side. Hemia’s eyes turned green and she sniffled, tears rolling down her face and she grit her teeth in sadness. “I-I don’t want to do this Vikki…” Hemia began, voice shaking as she readied herself against her best friend, someone she saw as a sister. “yet I a-am left with no choice. You would n-never b-betray Hylia.” She said sadly and Vikki looked at her, bringing her daggers up for a final fight.

“I’d rather I die by your hands than others, Hemia.” She responded with sadness and Hemia grit her teeth, before charging, Vikki would not fight her. Flinging her spear up, both daggers were knocked from Vikki’s hands as the woman hit the ground with a grunt and Hemia straddled her, keeping her to the ground and thrust her spear through Vikki’s chest, ending her. Tears flowed down her face freely as she gasped, voice breaking as she looked at Vikki with pure sadness and regret, even as Vikki gave a last, bloody smile to her Commander. “At least I die…” She rasped, bringing a hand up and cupping Hemia’s chin, making Hemia cry harder. “at the hands...of one...I loved…” She confessed and Hemia’s eyes widened...before Vikki closed her eyes, hand falling limply to her side as her life faded, falling into the abyss.

Hemia simply stared at Vikki, surprise in her heart and mind as the blood pooled beneath them from Vikki’s body. Vikki...had loved her? Hemia felt part of her shatter and she cried out in pain and agony, of all people to kill...she had to be the one to end Vikki. Letting the spear go, it stood upright as it stayed through Vikki, Hemia hugged herself, crying harshly now at having lost someone important to her. Vikki was pretty much family to her and Link, acting very much like a sister to the two and even she didn’t like Hylia at points, yet she followed orders regardless. Vikki was someone close to Hemia, maybe not as close as Demise and Ghirahim were now and definitely not as close as Link, yet she was still someone Hemia trusted beyond all others. She continued to cry, leaning against Vikki’s chest as she cried, repeating ‘I’m so sorry’ over and over like a mantra, hoping for Vikki’s forgiveness if they were to ever meet again.

Ghirahim sighed, knowing this was hurting Hemia; killing someone close to her never seemed easy, yet he had no trouble with it. Was it because he was a demon? Maybe. He was actually cursing Vikki’s existence for causing this kind of pain to Hemia, yet he knew it would’ve happened either way. If it wasn’t Vikki, someone else would’ve been just as close. Yet that confession at the end, the confession of Vikki loving Hemia; it wasn’t just in a sisterly fashion...Ghirahim could tell it went beyond those boundaries. He walked over, gently touching Hemia’s shoulder and she looked up at him, tears running down her face as she let all her sadness out. “It’s over Hemia, just be happy she is in a better place.” Ghirahim said, wondering where this caring gesture came from; he couldn’t deny the fact that he liked Hemia, yet he never expected he’d do this.

Hemia sniffled and nodded, standing with his help and grabbed her spear, before looking at Vikki sadly. She bent down, gently untying to bandana and bringing it up.  _ ‘A memento...from me to you, then back to me. I shall keep this to always remember you Vikki.’ _ Hemia thought and tied it around her spear, below the blade as a reminder that Vikki would always live on through her. Ghirahim gave a small, sad smile before he handed a torch to her that one of the soldiers had. Hemia lite it, before she began to burn the bodies, the funeral of a King; or so they said. After all the bodies began to burn, it began to rain; it would keep the fire under control and stop it from spreading, so they left, heading back to the Safe Haven.

 

Sup xD Large time skip

 

Link looked at Hemia sadly, watching as she slept curled against Leila, their little girl pressed against Hemia’s chest as her heart beat lured them both to sleep. He had heard from Ghirahim and Demise about Hemia’s fight against Vikki and Ghirahim had explained the effects on Vikki’s death to them.  **_“She broke down, mentally and emotionally. It’ll be awhile before she’s alright though she should recover.”_ ** It hurt him, himself, to know that Vikki was gone but it hurt him to know that Hemia was in emotional pain from it. Don’t get him wrong, he cared about Vikki, she was like a sister to him! But the pain her death caused Hemia, to know Hemia had to strike Vikki down herself...he wondered if maybe Demise shouldn’t have sent Hemia.

He hummed, he could probably ask Demise about that; see if the man regretted it. Heck, he regretted telling Link about why Hylia imprisoned him. He got up, kissing Hemia’s temple and rubbing Leila’s head before leaving, making his way to the throne room, wondering how Demise felt. After all, he had noticed Demise growl a little when he heard about Hemia’s break down; he wondered if Demise saw it as a hinderance or if Demise regretted sending her out on the mission.

 

Scene change I guess xD

 

“So,” Demise turned slightly at Link’s voice. “How long will you sulk for?” The Demon King scoffed. “I am not sulking, merely angry. I considered having the two of you makes lists of those you’d wish spared but never got around to asking you to do so. Now look what’s happened.” He really should have made sure to do it. Link shook his head. “You’ve been busy Demise, if not for more war preparations but Hylia’s help.” In all honesty there wasn’t that many people he and Hemia were that close too, in his end maybe more so. Still he’d give it some thought and try to make a list and tell Hemia about it as well.

“Should you two still make lists?” Demise asked and Link sighed, rubbing his head. “The only ones me and Hemia were close to, besides our parents, were Vikki since she always came over.” Link commented with a shrug and Demise sighed, rubbing his head. “No one else?” He asked and Link nodded, leaning against the desk. “Most of those that Hemia were close to have already died, she struck down Vikki herself and I was only really close to her, Vikki and Hylia.” Link said, yet he scoffed at the end. “Never should’ve listened to her.” He commented, it seemed Vikki’s death hurt him and knowing Hylia sent Vikki out to get him and Hemia...well, it just made him dislike Hylia even more.

Demise hummed, before nodding. “Alright, then no one will be spared.” He said and Link nodded, turning around and leaving yet he stopped and sighed. “I’ll still ask Hemia, see if there was anyone she knows so hold off on it.” Link said and Demise nodded, turning back to his paperwork and Link left, even as Ghirahim entered, yet he stopped Link. “You see Hemia, give her this.” He said, giving Link a small vial and Link hummed, looking it over a little. “What is this?” Link asked Ghirahim, who smiled. “A special concoction I made, it’ll help Hemia with what happened, you can use it as well. It helps one focus on the good times, Amordian helped me out with it’s ingredients.” He explained and Link rose a brow at him. “I’m afraid to try anything you make.” He said and Ghirahim frowned. “I didn’t make it for you, I made it for Hemia.” He snapped out and Link narrowed his eyes, Demise watching from the desk amused.

“And why, might I ask, did you make it for my wife?” Link asked, emphasising ‘my wife’ as he nearly growled at Ghirahim. He knew Ghirahim held a small fascination for Hemia, ever since she beat him at least; it was all in his body language to Hemia. Granted it was before Hemia and Link got together and she teased Ghirahim first, yet it still made his blood boil when Ghirahim teased her every now and then still. “Because I saw what happened out there,” He began and Link hunched his shoulders, Ghirahim did not sound happy. “I saw how much it hurt. Granted, it doesn’t bother me though I can tell it bothers you and Demise.” He said and Link sighed, looking at the blue liquid in the vial. “Does she drink it?” Link asked and Ghirahim nodded. “I can make it as many times as possible, the effects usually last for a month but it helps for a while, enough for her to get over this at least. It’ll let her realize that the good times are what count, not how she betrayed her only friend.” Ghirahim said and Link nodded, holding the vial closer. “I guess thanks.” Link said before leaving, heading back to Hemia and Leila.

 

Sup xD Long time skip

 

Link smiled as he watched Hemia chase Leila around, the two laughing as they had fun; before Hemia finally caught Leila and swung with her in her arms. Link couldn’t imagine things better, he finally had a family again...one that included the Demon King, but still. Demise had become like a brother to them, though Link would never willingly admit it, though he was sure Demise knew it, the cunning King. Ghirahim had become the cautious yet teasing brother to the family and Amordian was very much a sister to them. In a way, Amordian’s kindness was very similar to Vikki, it’s probably why Hemia enjoyed being around Amordian so much. “Daddy!” Leila called out, making Link look over at her as she ran toward him, bright blue eyes like his were wide in childish adoration. “Look!” She said, holding up a red cloak that was very similar to his, shocking him.

“Uncle Demise made this for me!” She said with a smile and Link smiled, yet he internally cringed at the word ‘Uncle Demise’. He still couldn’t get over the fact she would say stuff like that. “He did, huh?” He said, feeling the fabric of the cloak, it even felt like his! “Yep! He said, since I wanted to be like you and mommy when I get older, I should start looking like you both!” She said happily and Link chuckled, shaking his head amused; she had always been fascinated by his cloak, she even sometime stole it and used it, though she would trip because it was too big for her. “Heh, keep up like this and you’ll be as strong as us in no time.” Link assured her, kissing her forehead and she smiled happily.

“Thanks daddy!” She said and hugged him, making Link hug her back and he looked up at Hemia, seeing her gentle green eyes. He was glad to know that, with the wound gone, her red eyes were just a part of her anger now; it was still a sign of whose side she chose, yet they only turned red when her anger flared now. “Worn out?” Link asked as Hemia sat beside him, leaning against his side and she nodded. “A little, yes. She has too much energy for even me.” Hemia said and Link chuckled, knowing what Hemia meant. With her still recovering from what happened a month and a half ago, with Vikki’s passing, Hemia didn’t have as much energy as she once did.

“Hey, daddy?” Leila asked, making him look at her and he tilted his head at his daughter. “Yes, Leila?” He asked and she poked the sheath of his sword. “What weapon do you think I’d be good with?” She asked and he hummed, stroking his chin. “Let’s figure that out,” Hemia began softly, smile a little uneasy as Leila’s eagerness to learn how to fight. “when you get older. Let's say about twelve years old.” She said, somewhat nervously and Link shook his head, most kids in the village had learned, at least hand-to-hand when they were ten! “But that’s so long!” Leila complained, a pout on her face making her look adorable. Link chuckled, rubbing her head and making her look at him, before he rubbed one of her ears and she melted; she had sensitive ears just like him.

“Listen to your mom, Leila.” He said fatherly, yet with a stern tone and she grumbled, before she curled against him, sighing in content and the two parents shook their head fondly. Suddenly, the feeling overcame them again, the feeling of being watched and this time Hemia stood up, grabbing her spear as Link stood, being careful as he reposition Leila, who was falling asleep as he grabbed his sword. “Who's there?” Hemia growled out, eyes slowly turning red as she glared around the area, yet the feeling persisted. “Show yourself!” Link said harshly, being careful not to wake Leila as she was now asleep. They felt someone behind them, yet turning around no one was there and Hemia growled, her instincts kicking in as she looked around...before the feeling vanished yet her tense posture did not relent; someone had left.

“That’s the second time.” Link mumbled out and Hemia nodded, putting her spear away slowly, even as Link put his sword away, Leila snoring lightly, unaware of what was going on. “Let’s go back inside and let Demise know, I don’t like how someone was watching us.” Hemia said and Link nodded, glancing around before following Hemia inside. They had been watched again and Demise needed to know; if only they knew who! It would reveal eventually though, after telling Demise they headed back to their room with Leila, Hemia’s eyes once more a caring green as her and Link fell asleep with Leila between them as they all got some sleep. Hopefully answers would reveal themselves eventually.


	8. The Wars End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter here, not overly long but it didn't need to be.
> 
> Maria and I might do more things like this...maybe. I don't like Hylia viewed as nasty or letting bad things happen. That isn't who Hylia was or what she stood for. So if Maria and I do stuff like this again...it'll be different.

[Three Years Later]

 

The final preparations for war were being done, some years had passed yet, Hylia’s help had yet to show. Demise figured she had been denied, while the Giants didn’t control that Deity, he often wouldn’t make a move without asking their advice first. If they said no, there was high chances he wouldn’t do anything.

“Hold it.” Demise rolled his eyes, a little amused hearing the soft groan behind him. “Hemia, I do believe I said you need to wait a little longer before joining the front lines, did I not?” He turned toward her slightly, lifting a brow when he spotted Link, although he had his hands up. It wasn’t his idea to try and go out early then. He didn’t want them leaving yet, he was finishing something. “Why do I need to wait?” Hemia asked, putting her hands on her hips, before glaring at Link when he made to move to pull her back. “Think for a moment would you?” Demise turned his gaze to some lightly glowing stones floating not too far away. “Even with all the skill both of you have, you are still humans. You need a little...boost.” Hemia had been affected by being around demons and monsters, however it only changed her eyes when angry.

“He has a point.” Link shrugged. “There isn’t a doubt in my mind if things had been different that he would have easily cut me down.” Demise had proved it often that he had no hope of winning. “We aren’t going to just be up against our kin Hemia. Hylia and I went around to get help from the other races. The gorons agreed without trouble, those little robots did as well. The dragons serve her…” He gave his wife a look. “Knowing all that, how long do you think we’d last? We certainly wouldn’t against the Sheikah...almost no one can bring one of them down.” Link had spared with a couple of them once at Hylia’s urging, if it had been a real fight he would have died.

Hemia groaned, rubbing her head as she thought through it all. It was true, even she spared against those of the other races, seeing how they fought and had taught the humans how to fight to be compatible to the other races. She was a Commander, it was her duty to train them...now she regretted it though, with all the skills all the races have...well...there was no doubt it wouldn’t be an easy fight. “I wish I was still respected by the rest of my old army,” Hemia said as she rubbed her chin, “getting them to surrender or join would have been much easier.” Hemia mumbled, knowing that, since she had been a female Commander, she hadn’t been well liked among the army except by the few females that had what it took to become a soldier.

Demise nodded, pleased she was listening. “The two of you can’t be reckless, Leila...I would really wish to never explain death to a child.” It really wasn’t something he’d ever had to do, if a demon in his legion died, another demon gave the news. A soft chime rang through the air, the Demon King took the two small stones and turned to the humans behind him. “Wear these.” A thick leather cord wrapped around the stones then formed a loop. “They’ve been enchanted to guard you both from most attacks, steel and iron will slide off you, fire will fade away before it touches you, electricity won’t reach you and heavy blows? Your body will move automatically to avoid it.” He explained. There wasn’t much he could do to keep them safe from Sheikah attacks other than basic protections, Demise wasn’t even sure how well that would do.

Hemia nodded, grabbing the stone and putting it around her neck, wearing it as a choker, even as Link clasped his around his shoulder. He debated putting it on his wrist...but he decided against it after a flash of shackles raced across his mind. “Alright, thank you Demise.” Hemia said, gently touching the stone and sighing. “Alright...when do we attack?” Hemia asked, wanting this war over with; she never wanted to deal with Hylia again...and she had a feeling that Hylia wouldn’t kill them...but capture them and try to turn them. Yet she knew, if push came to shove, Hylia would have them executed if capturing them wasn’t possible. Well, Hemia doubt she would live, Hylia only cared for Link.

“After you talk to your kid.” Ghirahim grumbled as he approached. “Forgot to tell her why you were taking off.” Link blinked at the demon, then looked at Hemia. “I...thought you told her before we came to the transport?” He asked her uncertain, while Demise held back a laugh, seems Hemia got carried away. Hemia blinked as well, before she looked at Link. “I thought you wanted to tell her.” Hemia commented as she tilted her head, wondering if they both misunderstood the other. Link smacked his forehead, seems they both thought the other would tell her. “Let's tell her together.” Link said and Hemia nodded, looking at Demise. “We’ll be right back Demise.” Hemia said with an apologetic smile. “No need for that.” Ghirahim gestured a bit away.

Little Leila poked her head around the corner, frowning at the Demon Lord who shrugged. “I keep telling you child, I sense you.” Which was why he was never a hide and seek player...of course also because he didn’t want to be. She stepped away from the wall closer to her parents. “Where are you going?” There had always been hushed conversations about battles and a war, no one liked talking about it where she could hear. Didn’t mean she never caught wind of it though. Hemia frowned a little, feeling guilty not having told their now seven year old daughter about where they were going. “We have a serious matter to take of Leila, both me and daddy.” Hemia said, cupping her daughters cheek, who sighed heavily.

Hemia gave a small, apologetic smile as she looked at the attire her daughter was wearing, seeing it was an outfit similar to Link’s now. Ever since she turned five, she wanted to wear clothes that matched her dad, so she asked Demise, Amordian...everyone, to help her make an outfit similar. She had the red cape, a shirt that matched Link’s except she wanted her’s to be blue due to the clothes Hemia wore with white trousers, dark brown leather boots and fingerless brown gloves. Heck, the little girl even had a wooden bow strung to her back; it was fake but she wanted to carry a weapon, so Link fashioned one out of the wood he had fun carving. “Is it...dangerous?” Leila asked and Hemia felt a stab of guilt flow through her...this...she did NOT want to answer.

Demise made a face when Link looked at him, the man better not try to get him to answer. Thankfully he didn’t. “I won’t say no,” Link began, gently stroking Leila’s hair. “However Demise or Ghirahim will be with us, we also have something to help keep us safe.” Link would not promise to come back, when going to battle you never made that promise. He looked up slightly, seeing Amordian standing a few feet away, she’d look after Leila until they got back. Link knelt down to hug his daughter dearly, hoping it wouldn’t be the last one he gave her. Hemia copied his movements, hugging Leila with Link, even as the girl wrapped her arms around their necks, feeling tears build up. “Be careful mom and dad.” She said softly, hiccuping a little and Hemia sniffled, feeling her own tears roll down her face. “We will sweetie...we will.” She said, knowing they’d do their best to come back.

“Alright, sweetie.” Hemia said after a few moments, sniffling a little and Leila looked up at them sadly. “go with Amordian, she’ll look after you until this is all over.” Hemia said, rubbing her head and she nodded, hiccuping one last time. Link motioned for Amordian to come over, who did and stopped beside Leila, picking the girl up when it was obvious the little girl was too tired to move. “Be sssafe you two.” She said softly and the two nodded, even as Amordian backed away, knowing the little girl at least wanted to see them off.

Demise activated the transporter drawing Hemia and Link close while Ghirahim took his own way out. A second later they were gone from the Safe Haven and standing at the entrance to a cave. “You two stick together.” Demise commanded. “Both of you fight well, together you can be a two person army. Don’t worry about friendly fire, no monster or demons will be harm by either of you.” The Demon King looked out, seeing Faron woods not too far. “I doubt it will take long for you two to come across the enemy, while the stones will help you, I urge that if you come across the Sheikah you try to flee. And Hylia…” Link twitched. “Don’t try anything, avoid her.” Demise didn’t think she’d be among the humans, she’d be trying to keep them safe from a distance...aka trying to hold him back.

Link nodded, already seeing smoke in the distance. He had...an odd feeling, something was off. He didn’t know what so he said nothing about it. Demise vanished and began searching for Hylia, leaving a tracking spell on both humans just in case something happened. Hemia sighed, before grabbing her spear and nodding to Link, who took a deep breath. “Let’s do this Hemia.” He said and she nodded, before the two made their way to the woods, going slowly so they wouldn’t suddenly encounter enemies, no need to be reckless when their lives and their future depended on it.

As they travelled, Hemia suddenly picked up on movement and nodded to Link, who had noticed, so the two slowly made their way to the sound. They saw a group of soldiers not to far, seemed like they were on guard, their weapons drawn, any with shields raised and Hemia nearly scoffed, the shields had proven to be weak unless it was Hylian Shield, which she knew none of them had. “Go around behind them. We’ll attack from behind and from in front.” Hemia said and Link nodded, going around them and making sure he wasn’t spotted and wasn’t heard. Hemia sighed and stabbed into the tree, catching their attention before she jumped into the clearing they were in, shocking the soldier’s. “Commander?!” One of them shouted, even as Hemia stood, smirking darkly at them. “Ah, rookies, here you are.” Hemia mocked them, placing one hand on her hip and leaning all her weight on her right leg.

“Commander, where have you been?!” One shouted, eyes wide. “Hylia told us you had been kidnapped, we knew you’d never fall into that demon’s hands!” Another said with a smile, glad to see her and Hemia merely smirked, oh how naive they were. “So, you all still follow  **her** then?” Hemia asked as she looked at the ground, nothing wrong with playing with them a little bit, is there? “Of course, she will help us destroy Demise and then you can find Link and come back home!” Another shouted and Hemia chuckled. “What makes you think I’ll go back to her?” She asked as she grinned wickedly at them. “Commander?” One asked uncertain, worried at her tone. “Do you really think she is pure?” She asked, tightening her grip on her spear. “Hylia is not majestic, she is not pure...she is not a Goddess!” She shouted as she soon glared at them, eyes turning red with anger as she lunged, stabbing one through the chest. “She’s the true evil!” She cried out, ripping her spear out and stabbing another one.

“Commander?!” One shouted, aiming to strike her when a sword slit his back open and they gasped, turning around and seeing Link was the one that cut into the soldier. “Hero!” One shouted and Link growled, swinging his sword and decapitating another soldier. “No!” One shouted in fear, before Hemia spun toward him, slicing into him repeatedly, letting him bleed to death. “We don’t stand a chance against Hemia! Let alone Link!” Another shouted and Hemia grinned maniacally. “You got that right!” She shouted with wide eyes, cutting a soldier open, before stabbing another through the head. Link was quick to follow as he charged one and jumped, bringing his sword down on the mans back, cutting his back open, before he thrust through the wound, stabbing him through the heart.

Hemia was quick to dispatch the last soldier, it had only been a small group and it was nothing compared to what she had fought. As she kicked him to the ground and stabbed him through the head, she scoffed. “Nothing personal,” She said as she removed the blade. “but you were never a good soldier.” She said with a frown, swinging her blade, flicking the blood onto the grass. “Let’s go.” Link said and she nodded, heading further into the woods with Link. If things kept going like this, the battle would be easy...it was just Gorons, Dragons and Sheikah they had to worry about. Hylia would stay locked within her Temple.

If there was one thing Link didn’t like it was the dark, obvious reasons of course. Faron Woods could be confusing enough during the day; if you weren’t paying attention at night...he would admit he got lost sometimes. Such as...now. Of all the times to get lost and be parted from Hemia now was not the time! A sudden shift in the air made him stop moving. Link was being watched, this was the same thing he felt before. “Whoever you are come out, face me.” He snapped into the darkness, this was a huge reminder of his first conversation with Demise. The only difference was it wasn’t a bad feeling. He could hardly make out what he was feeling in fact. A twig snapped at his right, Link turned sharply sword raised only to falter seeing a hand then he lost consciousness.

Hemia sighed, continuing through annoyed at how dark the forest was. “Link, any idea of what part of the forest we’re in?” She asked, turning around...only to notice Link wasn’t there. “Link?” She questioned, a feeling of dread entering her heart. “Oh no.” She mumbled to herself and began to search, she didn’t care if she got lost, she wanted to find Link! She heard a twig snap and quickly ran in the direction, being quick to get to the sound she saw Link for a moment then he vanished from the spot.

Standing in Link's place, holding a bright glowing blue orb floating above his hand, was a very tall man. His hair was white like snow; it was short hanging at the base of his neck, it parted at the middle of his forehead, his pointed ears just slightly poked out at the sides. His skin was pale, his face had some strange blue and red markings. His eyes were what had her staring the most; they were pure white with just a bit of blue in them. He wore what looked to be a high neck black shirt with long sleeves. An open short sleeve white and gold tunic. An odd but mesmerizing silver and blue three orbs necklace hung at his collar bone. A dark brown belt went along his left shoulder looping around to his right side. A sword nor any weapon was seen.

A thick dark brown belt went around his waist, the tunic was surprising long reaching to his ankles it could have been mistaken for a dress if not for how wide open it was in the front. His pants were black, boots a light brown. The boots oddly enough had some kind of plate along the sides and top of the toe. “Who are you?!” Hemia demanded, spear ready as she got herself ready just in case he proved to be a threat. “Where’s my husband?!” She demanded on him, she didn’t know who this man was, if he was friend or foe. Either way, she wanted Link back and if she had to fight this man, she would.

He gazed at her silently, his odd white blue eyes unnerving. “Hemia, I assume. The rare case of a female warrior.” He cupped the little light gently in his hand as he stared at her. “...I can see you’ve spent a lot of time around demons, you allowed their power to reach you.” His voice was calm as was his stance, he didn’t see her as any kind of threat. Hemia growled, getting ready to lunge. “I won’t ask again. Who are you and where is my husband?!” She demanded with a growl, eye glowing red with anger. “You’ve been around demons for some years now, surely you have seen.” It hit her then, that light in his hand was Link.

Her eyes widened in rage and she charged. “Give him back!” She shouted as she swung at him with her spear, body pulsing with rage. The man idly stepped back effortlessly avoiding the attack, he tossed the light up out of sight and grabbed hold of the spear. The blade crackled giving off bursts of fire that did nothing to the man’s hand. “Interesting.” He mused, yanking Hemia closer, he tapped her collar bone lightly immobilizing her. The light came back down, he once more held it carefully. “One should know who they are attacking before they strike.” He informed her gently as though teaching a simple lesson. Hemia merely glared at him, trying to force her body to move, she knew what he meant...she just didn’t care. “Give me back my husband.” She growled out, body begin to pulse with demonic energy as she fought to break the power keeping her still. He gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I can not.” He closed his hand around the light. “Take a short nap, Demise will find you.” Hemia hit the ground, the last thing she saw was the man walking away.

 

Sup xD Small time skip

 

“She isn’t wounded.” Hemia focused on the voice as she started to come to. “Good, you may go-hey easy!” Hemia sat up quickly, finding herself in Demise’s throne room on the floor. “What happened?” Demise asked her, helping Hemia stand. “Every spell on Link broke and the tracker I left on you started screaming.” The Demon King was confused. There hadn’t been a sign of a struggle. Hemia instantly looked around, trying to find Link before she would even think to answer...yet when she didn’t see him, she began to shake, silent sobs racking her body. “No...no, no, no, no, no…” She began to chant, clutching her head as her eyes began to flicker between red and green, her anger and sadness clashing. “Why did he take him? Where did he take him?” She began to ask herself, tears rolling down her face as she began to slowly break down.

“What…‘he’? Hemia, breath, tell me happened.” Demise tried to calm her but his powers weren’t really meant for that, it would only slowly calm her instead of doing it quickly. Hemia tried to collect her thoughts and organize them, tried to think through the panic coursing through her. “Someone...tall and pale...he took Link.” Hemia breathed out through sobs, hugging herself as her body convulsed with the force of her sadness, once more falling to her knees. That was all Demise needed to know, he let out a harsh strong curse. Link was lost to them now, nothing could be done, not unless they got really, really, really lucky.

“That man…” Demise sighed heavily. “Was Hylia’s help. We...we can still get Link back but we have to be very careful.” The chances of getting Link back were low but they still had to try. “Ghirahim!” The Demon Lord showed himself quickly. “Be ready, Hylia’s help did come after all. He got Link.” Ghirahim was already pale but he lost more color. “Master...this isn’t going to be easy.” He rasped. Hemia didn’t hear their conversation, she was already broken as she curled into a ball, crying at having lost Link...what could she tell Leila?! What would she do?! What if Hylia won?! Certainly she wouldn’t live, Hylia had no care for Hemia...but Leila...she was a child! Would Hylia kill her too if she won?! The mere thought made her sick…

Ghirahim quickly summoned and crushed a soothing crystal and waved the mist to Hemia, if she lost it any more than this she would pass out. The soothing mist did its job, however due to her heavy panic it could only take the worst off. “Want another?” Ghirahim asked her already holding one. Now really wasn’t the time to panic, they had to plan and then act. Hemia simple nodded, gasping for breath as she had a hard time breathing when her panic hit and he crushed another, letting the mist wash over her and she gasped in relief, resting her head against her arms. A few minutes of silence passed...before Hemia looked at them, eyes glowing red as her anger flared. “What do we do?” She nearly growled out, anger coursing through her veins...she was going to make that man pay...and Hylia.

Demise sighed trying to think. “I’m uncertain. I have not faced this Deity for…” He frowned. “Let me leave it at that’s it been a very long time.” Ghirahim was getting antsy from fear. “Master...facing Hylia and him at the same time isn’t wise.” True, it really wasn’t but what choice did they have?!

All three of them jumped when the tall pale Deity appeared a few feet from them. Demise and Ghirahim both made a move to protect Hemia but stopped, leaving her confused. Why weren’t they attacking him? “They know they can’t face me.” The man, no, Deity stated. “There isn’t a point in any of you attacking me.” A large cushion appeared before him, he held out his hand and opened it showing the bright light. It drifted to the cushion, once it landed Link returned to normal. “Check him over, I did nothing other than hold his spirit.” He said and Hemia was the first rushing over. “Link!” She cried out, cupping his face as she fretted over his wellbeing, eyes wide in worry as the normal green quickly replaced the red of her eyes.

“Link, wake up.” She said softly, tapping his cheek and trying to wake him, before she glared at the Deity. “What happened?” She growled out, anger taking over once more. “First you kidnap him, then bring him back? What’s your plan?” She asked, tensing herself in case he proved to attack, though she doubted he would unless they attack. “Plan?” He questioned. “I have none.” He looked them all over then said. “Hylia wanted me to gather his memories of this place, of even the thought of joining Demise then take them out...and destroy the memories.” Demise coughed and choked in shock, normally that wasn’t safe to do, human minds were frail after all. But if this Deity did it...nothing would go wrong.

“I’d stop trying to wake him if I were you.” He said to Hemia. “It will take a few hours for him to come to, even if you slapped him or dumped cold water over him.” Turning someone into pure spirit makes them pass out, the reason wasn’t known. “Why...did you not do it?” Demise asked, not certain how to take this. The tall Deity said nothing for a moment. “I watched the memories, I can honestly say I felt no need to do what Hylia asked. And when I got a good look at his spirit...I knew what had happened.” He hummed gaining a shit eating grin. “Would be quite the prank wouldn’t it? If I took the Triforce from her.” He chuckled. “Ah well, I have no interest in that.” He gazed down at Hemia. “I do apologize for the distress I must have caused you, I do not like parting loved ones. I wasn’t pleased by it in the slightest.” That was another reason he hadn’t done as Hylia asked.

Hemia sighed, slowly standing before she bowed her head gratefully. “I guess...thank you for bringing him back.” She said, before she frowned. “Don’t do it again though, I really don’t want to tell Leila about any of this.” She growled out, crossing her arms a little as she narrowed her eyes. “Next time, try to figure something out or do something, like searching memories, when someone is asleep! Not during a war.” She stated, granted she wasn’t truly mad anymore, knowing he hadn’t harmed Link...she just felt like getting her thoughts out truthfully. “It takes longer to look through memories while one sleeps, if I had tried that here I would have been caught. While not worried about being attacked, it would have been a hassle.” He explained.

“I can say, Hylia knows she has lost. We...had a bit of a talk before I brought Link back here.” He focused on Hemia. “Did you know Hylia had no idea the men you worked with treated you badly, or never showed up to help you with a job?” He asked her calmly. “The suicide missions...more often then not only the most skilled or those who volunteer go on those. Which, is why you got stuck with so many. She did have reason to keep you away from Link as well...she feared he would lash out at you as he did others, she also wanted you to get used to being without him as she knew the chances of him beating Demise were low. Hylia never hated you, she is the Goddess who guards and protects this land after all. That isn’t to say however I agree with the things she did.” He could have found better ways to go about things, he guessed that was one reason Hylia had liked him.

Hemia stared at the ground for awhile, before scoffing. “Doesn’t change how I feel, I brought up what they did multiple times before Gordo had his way with me.” She snarled out, a dark scowl on her face as her eyes turned red. “I told her my thoughts and feelings on things, plus I know how to handle Link. Did she not think I know how to help him!” She snapped at him, despite all of this it still didn’t change her thoughts on the Goddess. She had told Hylia the soldier’s never helped and that they didn’t respect her. She had also explained her thoughts and worries regarding Link when she never saw him. “I had handled far worse than a completely pissed of Link, I have handled being used against my will and treated like a pawn! I can be without Link for a few days, I’ve proved it back then and I’ve proved it here!” She snapped once more, she didn’t like having to explain herself. “Also...if she ‘never hated me’ then why did she want me locked away at one point?” She growled out, glaring at him.

“That strongly depends on why you were to be locked away.” He replied still calm, Hemia narrowed her eyes before scoffing. “Guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell anyone.” She mumbled, before sighing. “It was before the event with Gordo, before I became Commander while Link was locked away. I was growing suspicious as to why Link wasn’t around, so I began to snoop around and ask questions; nothing illegal though mind you.” She commented, quickly seeing curious looks and raised brows. “After Link was released and I became Commander, I began to get into several arguments with Hylia about how the army should be handled and what my thoughts were on how they should be trained. Me and her didn’t see eye to eye but no one in the army, nor my Lieutenant thought it was a bad idea; they believed I had a right to train the army as I saw fit as long as no one was seriously hurt.” Hemia said, before sighing. “After a real nasty argument, I left the throne room; we had once again argued about me training Link. I wanted to train him and she wanted a Sheikah to train him. I told her the only way he would be training is by my standards and from me, no one else since I had seen how he had acted earlier with others. He was just starting to open up to me, getting a stranger to train him didn’t seem right.” Hemia explained, shaking her head.

“Either way, I refused to let others trained him and me, along with Vikki and Alex trained him ourselves. He knew us, we were all close, no need to get some random stranger to train him and he knew Vikki and Alex from when he was released and came home. Anyways, Hylia seemed to have learned I wasn’t letting the Sheikah she called to train him and ordered me to the Throne room...I refused.” She said, looking at the ground. “I knew all she was going to do was tell me to allow that Sheikah to train him or I step down, those were the ultimatum she gave me when I did eventually go see her. I denied both, stating my reasons and another argument arose...this one more heated than before. I simply stood my ground against her wishes...before she lost her patience or something and nearly threw me into the dungeon.” She responded as she crossed her arms again. “She stopped last minute and just demanded I leave, so I left the throne room and continued training the army.” She said before humming. “...Then she gave me a report that I was to scout Faron Woods by myself, travel to the toxic wastelands by myself and defeat a horde of demons on my own before I was to ask the dragons for some help.” She ended, simply annoyed at having to explain.

The Deity shut his eyes rubbed his forehead muttering something. He sent a look Demise’s way. “I’m going to crush half Hylia’s army, the rest will be easy pickings for you. Know this however Demise. I, Leviathan The Fierce Deity will always guard and protect my home alongside my four creators and to honor the wishes of my father. So long as you leave my home be, I will not willingly oppose you.” Demise nodded in understanding having no plans, at all, of ever going after his home. “Hemia, if your family ever wishes to see my home you are welcome. I think you’d like it there. My creators mostly keep out of the lives of the mortals, only coming when called and listen to what is needed of them.” He commented with a smile.

“Once they finish their task they leave and continue to watch over. I can say nothing about Hylia other than she has had little interaction with her humans. Big mistake if you ask me…” He muttered shaking his head. Honestly, one couldn’t understand the thoughts and feelings and even actions of others if they didn’t learn about each other. “Two hours will be all it takes for Link to wake once more, I will begin destroying half Hylia’s army. I hope Demise, we never meet again.” With that the Deity vanished to do just as he said, once he finished with that he would go home. He had his own war at home to deal with after all. Hemia stared where he once stood, before humming as she tilted her head. “Well...I guess he wasn’t all THAT bad.” She said softly, rubbing her neck as she looked at Demise. “Thank goodness that’s over with.” She said to him, sighing in relief.

 

Sup Hugggge Time skip

 

The war was won, Demise had succeeding in defeating Hylia and obtaining the Triforce as his own, though he kept his promise and never even touched Leviathan’s homeland. A truce had been made to prevent anymore fighting, especially since the other races knew there was no chance against Demise now that he had the Triforce. As peace finally settled over the land and the demons roamed about freely, Hemia and Link had gone back to their old home and fixed it up, as well as building houses for some of the other demons, like Amordian, who had gone with them to see some of the other towns even as Demise went to reside in Hylia’s old palace...after he changed it to better fit his tastes and style of course.

Hemia and Link did some traveling now that they no longer had to worry about anything and, when they had gotten home, Leila had been ecstatic. She went with them on their travels, saying how she wanted to see the other lands and they even visited Leviathan’s home to see what it was like. Heck, the Deity even gave them a small tour just to entertain Leila when she started getting excited. Everything was as it should be, everyone was at peace including the other races and even the demon’s got along with the other races, though of course small conflicts happened that were quickly dealt with.

Currently, Leila who was now eighteen years old had planned to travel the world on her own, even as Link and Hemia sat at the dining table with her six year old brother. He had green-blue eyes, hair matching Hemia’s and he was about the same skin tone as Link. Truly, the two children really were perfect matches between their parents. “Alright then!” Leila said as she grabbed a sword and shield, smiling at her parents, who watched her fondly. “I’ll see you all later.” She said, turning to leave when Link called to her. “Be careful Leila!” He shouted and she smiled, turning to him with a fond, amused smile. “I’ll be fine dad, Uncle Demise asked Uncle Ghirahim to go with me.” She said with a grin and Link groaned, slamming his head against the table.

“That makes me worry.” He mumbled and Leila gave an amused scoff. “I’ll be fine dad, you know Uncle Demise would kill Uncle Ghirahim if anything happened to me and he’s a great mentor.” She said and Link groaned once more, earning a laugh from Leila, Hemia and their son Hikari. “Be safe Leila and write often.” Hemia said and Leila nodded. “Got it and I’ll visit as often as I can!” She said before running out the door, heading toward the town entrance, where Ghirahim was waiting. “What took you so long?” He asked, tilting his head at her and Leila giggled. “Dad was worried, that’s all.” She said and he scoffed with amusement. “Alright, so what’re we doing first?” Leila asked as the two turned to leave the town. “Well, there is a certain someone I want to see again.” He said and she rose a brow. “Oh? And what’s their name?” She asked and he smiled fondly. “Her name...is Fi.” He said and Leila smiled, looks like they had a goal and a mission.

The war was won because of two people, two people that changed the course and altered the fate of the world. Demise won, peace reigned and the Deity had helped them. Hemia and Link had a family going and Leila had grown into a wonderful woman. Becoming like her mother and father, she has taken to traveling and fighting, learning to hone her skills and learn all she can.

A simple Change in The War was all that was needed.


End file.
